Tenderness in the Rain
by Yaara
Summary: It's been six years since they last met. They have both changed, for better or for worse. Will they be able to bring back the faded feeling from long ago? RyoxSak
1. His Apology, Her Protection

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 1: His Apology, Her Protection

It's been three years since the Seigaku regulars have first won the national championship. They won again the year after that, and the year after that. The once rookie all star, tennis prince Echizen Ryoma had just entered Seigaku Senior High, once again reuniting with his former teammates.

Just after the freshman assembly, Ryoma walked casually to the tennis court.

"Echizen, wait up!" A familiar voice yelled from behind.

Ryoma turned around to see Horio calling out to catch up with him. Behind him were two other familiar faces.

"Are you meeting up with the sempais?" Horio asked.

"Yeah." Ryoma said shortly.

"Hi Ryoma, we'll be spending another three years together! Isn't it great?" Osakada Tomoka said excitedly to her idol. She was once Ryoma's number one fan and also the organizer of his fan club. Tomoka has no intention of stopping her job. She and the other fan girls have already planned to gather more supporters for the tennis prodigy.

When Ryoma didn't say anything, Ryusaki Sakuno said shyly to him, "Hope…hope this year will be as successful as before…" She twitched uncomfortably when she felt Ryoma's gaze focused on her.

Ryoma shrugged and started towards the court again.

Sakuno stared after him, noticing how they have all changed since they first met. She had been an ignorant girl who did not know what a talented person he was. As she grew to know him, her feeling and attachment grew as well. She was always present at his every game, cheering him on with all of her heart.

It's been three years since she started following him around. He's much taller now. He was no longer the little guy on the team. His maturity not only showed physically, but mentally as well. In between school and matches here in Japan, Ryoma was also training with his father, the once grand slam tennis champion, Nanjiroh, in capturing all sorts of grand slam titles abroad.

That's right, Echizen Ryoma was not only known in Japan, but known around the world as the new Samurai in the world of tennis.

Sakuno sighed and looked at herself. She knew in her heart of his indifference to her. He only saw her as the granddaughter of his former coach, or at best, a friend if not a nuisance. Sure, she was taller now and she was still known for her long braids that framed her oval face.

For three years, she kept her feelings bottled inside. Still shy as ever, even her best friend Tomoka almost gave up trying to convince her to confess.

"Sakuno, hurry up!" Tomoka yelled.

Sakuno snapped out of her thoughts, "Coming…"

* * *

"Ryoma, good to see you again." Tezuka greeted his junior.

"Captain." Ryoma replied.

"Hey Ryoma, saw your game last month, what a sweet win in the championship match." Eiji winked.

Ryoma smiled as his sempais gathered around him. All of them seemed older but otherwise the same to him.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain was still as stern and strict as ever. But as a charismatic leader, no one would dispute his words.

Oishi Shuichiro, the vice captain, was the "mother" of the team. His gentleness and encouragement always kept the team together in trouble times.

Kikumaru Eiji, the playful senior, was as acrobatic as ever. His energetic ways was as enjoyable to others as always.

Fuji Shusuke, the known tennis genius. Behind his gentle smile, lied a tactical mind that would destroy his opponent's confidence in a second.

Inui Sadaharu, the calculating data analyst, still wore his glasses to hide his eyes. His analytical skills were even better than before. Also, though Ryoma preferred not to think about it, his cooking skill probably was better too (?).

Kawamura Tadashi, the soft spoken sempai was well on his way towards becoming a sushi chef, but that doesn't mean his passion and skills for the game has diminished in the slightest.

Kaido Kaoru, the "viper", still kept his cool and scary expression. His fiery competiveness and determination still impresses Ryoma to this very day.

Lastly, was Takeshi Momoshiro, or simply just "Momo" for short, was Ryoma's closest teammate. He's like a big brother that often gave good (?) advises on various occasions.

"It feels like old time, doesn't it?" Fuji smiled, as the rest of the team nodded their agreement.

The other members of the tennis club stared in amazement as they see the reunion of the Seigaku junior champions. It was clear this was not only a reunion of former teammates, but also the beginning of a new era. There's no doubt in their mind that they are to be the regulars this year.

"Oh, look who else is here." Momo waved to the figures outside of the court. Tomoka waved excitedly while Sakuno blushed and gave a wave of her hand.

"Enough, it's time to start practice. Echizen, time to change." Tezuka said authoritatively.

"Yes, captain."

* * *

Normal school days resumed as day went by. It all seemed like the old days to Sakuno. She was lucky to be in Ryoma's class that gave her a chance to be with him once again. After school, she would quietly follow Tomoka to watch him practice. He never paid any attention to her, he never did. He would talk to her on occasion, but nothing more.

It felt a little strange since her grandmother was no longer their coach; for one thing, her grandmother was Nanjiroh's old coach as well, so it gave the two of their family a sort of special connection. At least in Sakuno's mind it did. But this is senior high, they have a new coach, Nakamura Masaki, an elderly man that sees more than speaks, preferring to let Tezuka do most of the actual coaching.

"Hey Sakuno." Ryoma's voice snapped her back to reality.

"What…what is it?" Sakuno tensed up, looking up at the tall boy.

"Give me 15 minutes to change."

"?" Confusion registered on her face.

"Coach Ryuzaki is coming over for dinner, my old man asked to bring you along." He said shortly.

"Grandma? Oh…um…thanks…" She mumbled.

He turned and disappeared into the dressing room.

A tap on the shoulder almost made her jump out of her skin. Tomoka stood behind her and smiled like a sly fox.

"Sakuno, this is your chance to tell him." Tomoka said for the billionth time.

"Tomoka…" Sakuno groaned, "It's not that easy."

"Sure it is. You're going to his house today right? Just wait till the two of you are alone and spill. He'll be surprised at first, that's for sure, you know Ryoma's dense. But no one will be able to refuse you." Tomoka has absolute confidence in her friend. Though Sakuno lacked confidence in herself, she has a fragile beauty and the most gentle personality to match. Such innocence makes people want to protect her.

After 15 minutes, Ryoma emerged and began walking out of the school ground. Tomoka gave her a pat on the back and watched her go. "Good luck!" She whispered.

Sakuno blushed and hurried after him. She had to pick up her speed to keep up with him. They walked in silence as they always do whenever they were together. He kept walking and she kept following.

"Um...Ryoma?" She began.

He stopped and turned around, "What?"

Sakuno felt heat all over her face as she bit back, "No…Nothing…"

Ryoma's golden eyes searched her face and began walking again.

They didn't speak again till they reached his house.

"Welcome, little Sakuno, it's been a while since you visited. My, my, what a little beauty you've become. Come in, your grandma is already inside." Nanjiroh said excitedly as he gave Sakuno a big hug.

Ryoma rolled his eyes as he pushed his father out of his way and went upstairs.

Sakuno laughed nervously and Nanjiroh led her inside. Her grandmother, Ryusaki Sumire was talking with Ryoma's mother and cousin.

"Ah, Sakuno's here." Meino Nanako, Ryoma's older cousin smiled gently at her.

"Come in, dear." Rinko, Ryoma's mother rise to lead her to a seat.

"Thank you." She said politely as she took the seat next to her grandma.

"How's the new school?" Her grandma asked, "Are you making new friends?"

"I'm doing good." Sakuno answered, "Everyone's really nice to me."

Sumire smiled warmly at her granddaughter. She knew Sakuno have always had a hard time fitting in in a new setting. But seeing her so spirited put her heart at rest.

"Dinner's ready." Rinko announced, "Nanako, would you get Ryoma please?"

"Oh, I'm a little busy now. Sakuno, could you get him?" Nanako asked.

Sakuno jumped up from her seat and proceeded upstairs to Ryoma's room while Nanako shared a knowing smile with the others.

"Ryoma, it's time for dinner." She knocked at his door a few times. After receiving no reply, she slid the door open, but only to find Ryoma in the act of putting his shirt on. Sakuno froze as she stared at his bare chest. After about a second, she gave a small scream and slammed the door shut.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" She apologized none stop as she stood outside of his door, with her face as red as a tomato.

Ryoma opened the door all dressed, "It's alright."

"But…"

"Let's go. Dinner's getting cold." He moved pass her and went downstairs.

Honestly, Ryoma didn't know what the big deal was. It's not like she hasn't seen his room before. There were a few times in the past where she would try to find and catch Karupin, only to find the cat in his room.

"Sit down, you two. It's time to dig in." Nanjiroh announced as he dived into the food.

Dinner went on as they talked about all sorts of topic, but tennis of course, was the main subject.

"So Ryoma, what are your plans now?" Sumire asked.

"I'll still be active for the grand slams, but at the same time, I'll also be participating in the high school tournaments." Ryoma said between mouthful of food.

"Must be scary for the other kids to face off against my son." Nanjiroh said proudly, "But don't get cocky, kid."

"Humph!" Ryoma replied.

After dinner, Rinko and Nanako rushed the two kids out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

Ryoma walked out to the tennis court his dad built in the backyard and began picking up the balls around the court. Sakuno stood watching him at first, then began helping him with the task.

Nervousness gripped her in her guts as she remembered Tomoka's words. This was as good as a time as ever. There was only the two of them around, the perfect chance.

"Um…Ryoma?" She called out, as she gathered her resolve.

Ryoma looked her way.

She took a few steps closer to him, "There…there's something…something I want to tell you…"

He dropped the balls on the floor and walked next to her, "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

She held her head down and spoke a little louder, "There's something I've wanted to tell you…for a long time now…"

He waited for her to finish.

"That is…" Sakuno gripped her fists tight and looked up and stared into his golden orbs, "I…I like you…I've had feelings for you since the day we met!"

_There, I've finally said it!_ Sakuno thought in relief. She looked up in anticipation, only to see Ryoma's eyes widen and speechless.

"Ryoma…?" She called out gently.

Ryoma took a few steps back, apparently too shocked to say anything.

"Would you…would you go out with me?" Sakuno continued as she gathered her strength.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ryoma finally found his voice back, "…Sorry."

"!" Sakuno looked at him with shock.

"I can't….look Sakuno…I just can't..." He muttered apologetically.

"…I see…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything…" Sakuno felt like crying. She should have never said anything. Now everything will be different. Why didn't she keep her mouth shut?

"It's just that…I have a lot going on…the game….the championships….and you're Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter…it's going to get too complicated…" Ryoma tried to explain without success.

"No, it's okay. I understand…I really do…please stop…" She said as tear gathered in her eyes. Quickly, she turned her back towards him and wiped them away, "It's getting late, and I better go."

They both mellowed in silence as they entered the house. Sakuno did her best to put on a cheerful smile so they would not suspect anything. Ryoma remained quiet as always while avoiding their eyes.

"Thank you for the lovely dinner, but I really must be going. There's a test I have to study for tomorrow." Sakuno said.

"Well, it was our pleasure to have you. Please come again when you have time." Rinko gave the young girl a hug and walked her to the door.

"Oh dear, I have to make a stop at the school first. Sakuno, you want to come with me first or will you be alright going home alone?" Sumire asked.

"It's alright; I can go home by myself."

"What? You can't let a girl go home by herself at night. Looks like it's going to rain, by the looks of it." Nanjiroh jumped in, "Ryoma, make sure Sakuno's home safely. I'll call a cab."

"…Fine." Ryoma said without arguing.

"No…it's okay…" Sakuno put her hands up to object but to no avail.

In the end, she got on the cab with Ryoma escorting her home. Drizzle of rain covered the gray sky as they both looked out the window on the opposite end in silence. Even the cab driver could feel the tenseness in the car, as he turned the music on.

"…hey." Ryoma said suddenly.

Sakuno turned her attention to the boy next to her.

"Listen, about what happened before…" He started.

Sakuno stopped him with one hand, "Don't. You don't have to say anymore. I understand completely." She looked at him sadly, "It was foolish of me to say such things to you. I…I should have known better…"

"That's not what I meant…"

"How could you say yes? I'm not pretty like the girls in the school. I'm too shy and worse of all, I'm not athletic. It doesn't matter how many times you've tried to give me lessons, I still can't make a clean serve!" She turned away from him.

Ryoma suddenly grabbed her arm to make her face him again. He stared into her face without saying anything. Sakuno watched him struggle with himself and shook her head in sadness. Ryoma opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Sakuno gently pried his hand off of her arm, "Thank you, Ryoma. Really, thank you for everything."

"Sakuno…"

"I'm truly fortunate….to just have you as a friend…" She smiled her best.

"…" Ryoma could not find any words to say.

As the two once again sat in silence, listening to the soft tune playing on the radio.

The driver looked in the mirror to see the young couple turned away from each other in awkwardness.

He was about to sigh when he noticed a strong light coming from behind.

"Crazy drunk driver..." He muttered as light behind him became brighter and brighter. Alarmed, he called out, "What the heck?!"

"What is it?" Sakuno asked.

"What is that car doing?" The driver swore as he tried to get out of the way.

Sakuno and Ryoma both turned to look behind them, but it was too late.

Right before the car collided with them, Sakuno's mind recalled what Ryoma had told her. _The championships…grand slams….tournaments…_he had said. His career…his passion…this cannot happen to him, not to the prince of tennis!

The car hit them hard, knocking the cab to skid several spins before hitting the fence on the side of the road.

Ryoma was thrown back by the hit. After the dreadful seconds, the car finally stopped swirling. He winced in pain as he felt blood coming from the side of his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes just in time to catch the bloody body in front of him. To his horror, it was Sakuno!

She had covered his body with her own. Ryoma's hands trembled as he reached up to push her bloody bangs out of her face. Glass pieces have pierced her face as blood oozed out of her mouth and various cuts.

"Sakuno?" He whispered, "Open your eyes…dammit…dammit…"

He shook her gently but her eyes remained shut.

"Someone get the ambulance…Call for help…Sakuno!!"

* * *

Hope everyone likes this story. I love the seigaku casts and do not want to put in too much oc, that's why i just made them all go to the same school! I've always thought Sakuno deserves more of a role in the anime so she gets the lead here. Up next, how will the young couple face the accident?


	2. His Promise, Her Helplessness

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 2: His Promise, Her Helplessness

As Sakuno was rushed off into the emergency room, Ryoma refused to get himself treated and insisted on staying with the girl.

"Please, young man, we have to take a look at your wound." The nurse said severely to Ryoma. But Ryoma did not hear her at all. Finally, it was only after his parents and Sumire came, did Ryoma finally seek medical aid.

"We need to run you through a few tests to make sure there's no concussion. You'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days." The doctor said after the initial first aid and examination.

"Thank you doctor." Rinko said as she held on to her son's hands tightly.

"How's Sakuno?" Ryoma asked in a hurry.

Nanako shook her head in sadness, "She's still undergoing operation. Coach Ryuzaki is waiting."

Ryoma was already out of the room in search of the coach. When he finally reached the coach, she sat there alone with her face buried in her hands.

"Coach…" Ryoma swallowed bitterly, "I'm sorry…it's my fault…"

"No, it's not," Sumire looked up slowly and sniffed her nose, "It was an accident. Don't blame yourself, Ryoma."

"No!" Ryoma said loudly, "It's my fault…I…She…Sakuno's in there because she protected me…I…"

"Ryoma…" Nanjiroh said as he held on to his weeping wife.

"It's alright…she'll be alright…Ryoma…" Nanako walked over and hugged her cousin.

They all waited outside for the result of the operation. Ryoma paced impatiently back and forth. Hours later, the doctor finally emerged. Everyone gathered in front of him for an explanation.

"Doctor, I am Sakuno's grandmother. Please, how is my granddaughter?" Sumire said in haste with hope in her eyes.

"We've removed the broken glasses. The operation went well. All she needs now is quiet rest and lots of encouragement from family and friends."

Sumire sighed with great relief, "When can we see her?"

"She'll be in the intensive care for the time being. Please, not too many visitors or loud noises." The doctor warned.

"You see, she's alright." Nanjiroh said to his son with a pat on the back.

"Sakuno…" Ryoma said.

"Ryoma, don't worry. Why don't you go get some rest? You'll be able to see her soon." Sumire said gently.

Ryoma opened his mouth to object, but Rinko shook her head and guided Ryoma back to his room.

Ryoma looked once more at the operation room, before being led away from the girl that saved his life.

* * *

Sakuno woke to a world of darkness and a splitting headache.

"Oh…" She moaned in pain.

"Sakuno!" Sumire called out in joy, "Thank goodness you have awakened!"

"Grandma? What happened?" She asked.

"We're in the hospital. You're going to be alright."

Then Sakuno remembered. The accident!

"Is Ryoma alright?" She whispered.

"He's fine, only a few cuts."

"That's…good…" She sighed as she moved her hands to her face, "What happened to me?"

"You've just had an operation. Your eyes…the doctor has reassured us. Just get some rest and you'll be up and well."

"My eyes…" Sakuno said with fear, "What happened to my eyes?" She put her hands over the layers of bandages on her face.

"Sakuno!" Sumire stopped her hands, "It's temporary. Don't worry, child."

"Grandma…I'm scared…" Sakuno confessed as she breathed heavily.

Her grandmother only hugged her tightly, trying to give her strength.

A light tap came from the door, then Ryoma entered with Nanjiroh following.

"Sakuno!" Ryoma rushed to the bed, "Are you alright?"

"Ryoma?" She said as she reached her hand out to touch him. Ryoma took her hand.

"I'm here. I'm alright." He reassured her.

"I'm glad…" She smiled.

"Um…dad, coach, do you mind if we have a minute alone?" Ryoma asked.

Sumire shook her head but Nanjiroh spoke, "Come on coach, let's grab a cup of coffee."

When they were finally alone, Ryoma spoke, "Sakuno, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" She replied softly.

"Why did you protect me like that? You've endangered yourself."

"…"

Ryoma waited for her to answer.

"I wanted to…I couldn't…I couldn't let your dream disappear." She answered in a whisper.

"What?"

"You have a bright future ahead of you. Your game inspires so many others. They are counting on you. I could not let this stop you from your dream."

Ryoma could feel hot tears in his eyes, but was glad Sakuno could not see, "You…fool!"

"I'll be okay. The doctor already reassured us. I'll be fine." Sakuno announced.

Ryoma looked sadly at her as she tried to hide her trembling hands under the sheets.

He leaned down and to her surprise, wrapped his hand around her fragile body in a tight embrace.

"Get well soon. Who's going to be cheering for me if you're not there?" Ryoma said fiercely.

"Ryoma…"

* * *

"Hi Sakuno!" Tomoka said as she entered the room, "I've brought you a present."

"Lilies, they smell wonderful. Thank you!" Sakuno smiled. Though her sight has been disabled temporarily, her other senses have heightened in compensation.

In the weeks after her operation, regulars of the tennis team and various classmates came to pay her visits to cheer her up. Sakuno appreciated their efforts very much. It made her happy but a little uncomfortable to receive so much attention. But most awkward of all, was Ryoma's visit.

Ryoma was out of the hospital after a week. Close examinations revealed that the tennis prodigy did not suffer any serious damage. After getting out of the hospital, he visited her everyday. What made her most embarrassed was that they often just sat there with nothing to say to each other. But Sakuno could hear his soft breathing and could almost feel him staring at her face. Thank goodness for all the bandages to be able to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Geez, you should have seen Horio's face after that…" Tomoka giggled.

It took Sakuno a while to notice Tomoka was telling her about a joke that happened in class today.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Sakuno!" Tomoka sat next to her, "Forget what I said, when are you due to have the bandages removed?"

"In two more weeks…I guess…" Sakuno said hesitantly.

"You'll be up and running in no time." She said happily, "Oh, look who's here?"

Ryoma walked in with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"I'll leave you two alone then. See you later Sakuno!" Tomoka gave her hand a squeeze.

"Tomoka!" Sakuno wanted her friend to stay a while longer. She reached her hand out in haste to try to grab Tomoka but a warm pair of hands took hold of her's. Instantly, she knew it was Ryoma's.

"Uh…" Sakuno slid her hand back immediately, "Ryoma, you really don't have to come everyday. I'm sure you're needed at practice."

"I spoke to the captain about it already." He said shortly while putting the flowers aside.

"Oh…" She said as silence took over.

As Sakuno fidgeted with the sheets on her bed, Ryoma's voice rang next to her, "So…in two weeks, right?"

"Huh? Yes, I'll be able to have my sight back in two weeks." Sakuno answered, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah."

The pressure and tension almost built to the point of being unbearable until Ryoma spoke again, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh…alright…" Sakuno waved her goodbye.

After the door closed, Sakuno's heart sank even more. If it was awkward for her to speak to Ryoma before, now it's impossible. She knew Ryoma felt guilty for her being here and was forcing himself to come to see her. This was not what she wanted. She did not want nor need his guilty conscious. If only none of this happened, they could still be normal friends.

With a shook of head, Sakuno reassured herself again. _In two weeks, everything will be back like before, _Sakuno thought as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, it was finally time for Sakuno to take off her bandages to see the light of day.

Sumire, Nanjiroh, Rinko, Nanako and Ryoma gathered in her room as the doctor carefully cut the bandages from her face. When the last strand of bandages was removed, the wounds on Sakuno's face were barely noticeable.

"Now Sakuno, open your eyes slowly. You'll have to adjust to the light so it might be a bit uncomfortable at first." The doctor instructed gently.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and looked around the room.

"Sakuno?" Sumire asked carefully.

"Grandma…" Sakuno faced her grandmother.

"Thank goodness!" Sumire hugged her granddaughter. The nightmare was over!

"Grandma…"

"Yes, dear?" Sumire wiped the joyous tears from her eyes.

"…I can't see." Sakuno's lips trembled as her face turned pale.

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean?" Sumire looked carefully at Sakuno.

"I can't see anything…its all dark…" Sakuno whispered.

"I'm right here. We're all here." Sumire staggered as fear overtook her. Nanjiroh rushed forth to hold on to his former teacher.

"I can't see anyone…" Sakuno waved her hands in front of her, as tears poured out of her eyes. Yet Ryoma was there to grab her hands, "It's Ryoma, Sakuno."

"Ryoma?" Sakuno turned to him. Her vision was set on his face but remained unfocused, "I can't….I can't see…." She cried.

"Why can't I see? I thought the doctor said I would get my eyes back. Why?" She pulled her hand back and put them on her eyes.

Ryoma grabbed both of her hands and pulled her into a rough embrace, to restrain her from hurting herself. Rinko covered her mouth to prevent crying out as Nanako also turned to the side to weep.

Sakuno wanted to scream out her anguish and desperation. She could not believe this was happening to her. How could this happen?

"I'm here for you. Don't worry. I'll protect you from now on." Ryoma echoed his promise over and over again, trying to calm the girl down.

At first Sakuno barely heard him, but eventually, his words registered in her mind.

"I…still have Ryoma…He's still here…" She muttered to herself.

"And I will always be here as long as you need me." He told her.

"Ryoma…" The delicate girl collapsed in his arms as medics were called into the room for help.

* * *

"What?" Momoshiro yelled. Ryoma has just told them about Sakuno's conditions. The regulars gathered at Kawamura's place, listening gravely to the shocking news.

"Poor Sakuno…Coach Ryuzaki must be devastated." Fuji said sadly.

"We should pay them a visit to the hospital. Maybe that'll cheer her up." Oishi suggested.

"Yeah, Sakuno needs as much support as she can get." Eiji said enthusiastically.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. She needs some time to herself now. If we all go, it might frighten her." Tezuka concluded, "When is she due to get out of the hospital?"

"In three days." Ryoma said.

"Any arrangements made for her yet?" Kaidoh asked.

"The coach is looking to transfer her into a special school of learning. But until it's settled, she's still going to school in Seigaku."

"I see. Until then, we'll do what we can to make her feel more comfortable at school then. Echizen, let the coach know if we can help her in any way." The captain told him seriously.

"I will, captain."

* * *

"Sakuno, you'll have to keep going to Seigaku until I can find a special school for you to transfer into." Sumire told her granddaughter.

"When are mother and father coming back?" Sakuno asked.

Sumire sighed. Sakuno has not been herself since her blindness was revealed. If she was vulnerable before, then she's breakable now. It's like she's even lost the energy to blush.

"They'll be back tomorrow night, darling."

"…"

Sumire put a hand on her head and gently caress her auburn hair.

"Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"…Do I really have to go to school?" Sakuno asked in a quiet voice.

"Darling, I know you're scared. But Ryoma and Tomoka will be there to help you. Everyone in the tennis team is waiting for you. Can't you find a little strength to stand back up again?"

"I wish I could," She whispered, trying to hold another surge of tears, "I just don't know anymore…"

Sakuno put her hand over her face and thought about the one person she cared the most…but also the person she did not want to face the most. How will she face him now? He'll be by her side, as he promised. But that would take away other priorities in his life. It was not her intention to steal his time, his confidence…far from it.

_Sakuno, you have to be strong. You have to be strong enough so you don't drag Ryoma down!_ Sakuno took a deep deep breath and promised herself.

"Grandma, I need a favour…"

Next up, Sakuno will be back to school. What awaits her there? Stay tuned!


	3. His Question, Her Parents

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 3: His Question, Her Parents

"Ryoma, I thought you were going to pick Sakuno up at the hospital." Horio said when he saw Ryoma entered the classroom.

"She's going home first. Then the coach will bring her here to talk to the principle afterschool." Ryoma said while taking his seat.

"I see…" Horio replied. He better tell the others as soon as he can. The tennis team along with Tomoka was going to arrange a welcome back party for Sakuno. Since the center of focus was not going to make it till the afternoon, it gave them more time to make the preparations.

"I'm sure the party will cheer her up." Horio said confidently.

Ryoma didn't pay too much attention to his friend. His thoughts lingered on how he was going to readjust his life to take care of Sakuno till she got better.

After school－

Ryoma waited impatiently with the rest of the members of the tennis team on the court.

"She should be here soon." Tomoka said while checking out the time on her cell phone.

"Ok, everything's ready." Eiji said excitedly, "Do you think Sakuno will be happy to see all these?"

"Eiji!" Oishi said quickly, warning his partner of his carelessness.

"Oops!" Eiji clamped his mouth shut, earning a warning look from everyone, "Sorry!"

"Ah guys! Here she comes!" Tomoka yelled.

Ryoma turned quickly to see Coach Ryuzaki leading Sakuno carefully towards where they were. As they came closer, Ryoma couldn't help but be stunned by what he saw.

Sakuno's face looked peaceful and calm. Her eyes remained closed as she walked slowly, step by step. What was the most unexpected factor, was the absence of the pigtails! Sakuno no longer wore her hair in her usual pig tails. Instead, her hair has been cut to a little longer than shoulder length. Her new hair style made her face seem even smaller and more delicate.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka cried, "What happened to your hair?"

Sakuno smiled shyly, "I cut it. Do you like it? It kind of gets in the way of things so…"

"Like it? I love it!" Tomoka lunged forth and hugged her friend.

"It does feel a lot lighter than before." Sakuno replied.

"Uh hm…Sakuno, welcome back." Ryoma said after Momoshiro motioned wildly for him to speak.

"Welcome back!" Everyone congratulated her.

"Guys…thank you…" Sakuno said appreciatively. Her friends were doing the best they could to make her feel as comfortable as possible, and for that she was thankful for their efforts.

"Come on, let's get some food!" Momoshiro announced, eager to dig in to the food prepared earlier.

Coach Ryuzaki waved at Ryoma, giving Sakuno's hand to him, "Dear, I have to go talk to the principle now. Why don't you stay here and enjoy the party for a while? Ryoma, would you mind looking after Sakuno while I'm gone?"

"Grandma!! It's alright…I can ask Tomoka…" Sakuno said in embarrassment. Of all the person to ask…

Ryoma tightened his grip, "Of course."

"Thank you." Sumire smiled fondly. She left for the school building after a few minutes.

"Come on." Ryoma said as he took her hand and walked towards the other.

"O..Okay…" Sakuno didn't know what else to say. She could feel the warmth of Ryoma's strong grip on her as he pulled her gently forward.

"Sakuno, you look great with the new hair style." Fuji said softly.

"Thank you, senpai." Sakuno blushed prettily.

"Yeah, it makes you look more mature." Momoshiro rubbed her head as he tried to force a mouth of food down his throat.

"Senpai…" Ryoma frowned at his senior.

"Alright, alright…" Momoshiro took his hand away.

"Sakuno, are you going back to classes tomorrow?" Oishi asked kindly.

"Yes, I guess I'll be here for a while before I can transfer." Sakuno answered. In truth, she took her a great deal of strength to come to school today. She has no idea what other students were going to say or do to her. She never wanted to be a burden to anymore. Perhaps it was best for her to attend a special school.

"Sakuno, I need to talk to you alone." Ryoma said suddenly, while gently pulling her away from the others. The others watch in surprise as Ryoma led her away from the party.

She has no idea where he was taking her and she was afraid to ask. Ryoma seemed out of character today. For one, she seemed exceptionally quiet today. Usually, he would be in a eating competition with Momoshiro. Again, Sakuno blamed it on herself.

"Ryoma…where are we going?" She asked, panting a little from his pace.

He stopped all of a sudden and turned to her. He put his hands on her should, "Sakuno, do you want to transfer to another school?"

Sakuno lowered her head and did not reply.

"Do you feel uncomfortable here?" He asked again.

Sakuno released her hands and wrapped them around herself, "I just don't want others to feel awkward because of me. Let's face it, I would be an abnormality here. It would be…troublesome. All I can say is that it would be in everyone's interest if I'm out of the way and getting the proper care and education for my current status."

"Sakuno, if that is how you feel, then I won't stop you from transferring. But until then, I'll be here every step of the way. Even if you do transfer, I'll still be there to look after you."

Sakuno smiled weakly. To have Ryoma by her side was like a dream come true. But the more he spoke to her about it, the worse she felt about herself. _Please Ryoma, stop feeling guilty about me! The last thing I need is pity coming from you!_ Sakuno screamed in her head, but she could not utter a single word.

Seeing Sakuno so quiet, Ryoma took her muteness as agreement.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you. Let's go back."

* * *

After the party, Sumire drove her granddaughter back home.

"Honey, the principle has agreed to what we discussed. I have asked Tomoka and Ryoma to help you with whatever you need."

"Okay." Sakuno answered while leaning back on the seat.

Sumire looked at her granddaughter with concern. Sakuno seemed more tired than before. But she probably just got worn out by the excitement of the party.

As Sumire opened the front door and entered the house, a loud voice took her by surprise.

"Mother! Where's Sakuno?" Ryuzaki Sayuri, Sakuno's mother asked.

"I'm…I'm right here…" Sakuno said timidly.

"My baby girl!" Ryuzaki Shugo dashed forth and along with his wife, gave Sakuno a huge bear hug.

"Mother, father…I can't breathe…" Sakuno said with difficulty.

"Oh, release her, you two." Sumire said loudly, pulling the over loving parents aside and took Sakuno into the house.

"How could this happen?" Sayuri wept, putting her hand on Sakuno's soft cheeks.

"Darling, I'm sorry we weren't here for you when it happened. But we're here now so don't you worry about a thing." Her father promised eagerly.

Sakuno sighed with a mixture of defeat and joy. Her parents were often away on business trips even since she was a little girl. After all, they have a multi million business to run. Sakuno never told anymore, but her parents were actually the owner of 'Dawn Ray', a chain hotel around the world.

Their business required them to be frequent flyers and thus it was decided that Sakuno would be in better care if she stayed with her grandmother. And so the heir to the hotel empire was sent to live with Sumire since she was in kindergarten. Even though her parents were busy, they would always find the time to visit her on her birthday along with presenting the most valuable and unique presents they could find.

"Your father and I have been in contact with some of the top doctors in Europe and the States. We'll get you all the help you need. Your grandmother has already passed your medical files to us. All you have to do is pack and we'll be going." Sayuri replied.

"NO!" Sakuno exclaimed, making her parents jump, "I mean, I do not want to leave Japan. The doctor said I have a good chance of recovery given some time. There's no need for me to leave."

"Sakuno! Don't you want to get better?" Shugo said seriously.

"Of course, but I don't want to leave my friends behind."

"Young lady…" Her father began, but was cut off by Sumire, "Enough, she's had quite a day, Shugo. We can talk about this later."

"..Fine. Get some rest, darling." Her father placed a kiss on her head and went upstairs.

* * *

Sakuno thought about what her parents had said just a while ago. While she longed to be freed of the blindness, it frightened her to no ends to think she would have to leave her friends behind.

The doctor told her that the reason for her blindness is due to a blood clot in her brain and it would be extremely difficult to operate on. It was recommended to let it disappear naturally, as there have been medical precedents of its recovery in the past.

But no doubt in her mind her parents were going to force her. They love her too much to let this go. Sakuno has always been an obedient daughter who did anything her parents wanted. They were after all business tycoons and were not used to being disobeyed. But Sakuno has no intention of giving in to her parents on this.

The young girl clenched her fists and prepared herself for a battle of wits against her cunning parents.

* * *

"Here's breakfast, dear." Sayuri placed a dish in front of Sakuno as she hummed a soft tune.

Sakuno was surprised this morning, to learn her parents had cooked breakfast for her. It was rare to see her parents around, as they usually only stay for one night and leave early the next morning. But she guessed they have decided to stay longer in order to convince her of seeking treatment.

"Thank you, mother. It smells delicious." Sakuno complimented as she started eating. After a while, her father spoke, "Honey, I'll drive you to school today. This'll give your grandma some time to rest and prepare for her work."

"Father…" This was the first time her father has taken her to school. Again, another first time thanks to her misfortune. Sakuno didn't know if it's more appropriate to feel depressed or happy.

Once all three of them were in the car, her mother began by telling her about how successful and famous the doctors she has found were. Her father joined in to say she would be closer to them if she agreed. Sakuno kept her mouth shut until they have reached the school. Before getting out of the car, Sakuno said gently, "Father, mother, my mind's made up. I will stay here with grandma."

"Sakuno…But…"

"Please…at least allow me to make decisions for myself…I'm so happy to see you both and sorry for causing both of you such worries. This is a tough time for me and I'd rather not go through it alone and without friends."

Her father looked at her head on, "Sakuno, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes, father."

"I see…"

"Darling, you must…" Shugo held a hand out to stop his wife from saying more.

As Shugo got out of the car to open the door to the back seat, he noticed a boy with a white cap standing to the side waiting. Shugo turned back and helped his daughter out of the car.

"Sakuno." The boy called out.

Shugo felt his daughter stiffen as heat gathered at her cheek. "Ryo..Ryoma…"

"Sakuno, who is this young man?" Sayuri asked in curiosity.

"Mother, this is Echizen Ryoma. Ryoma, this is my parents." Sakuno made a quick introduction.

"Echizen Ryoma…I have heard about you. You are the rising star in professional tennis as well as the hottest new icon in sports. It's nice to meet you, young man." Shugo shook Ryoma's hands, "I didn't know you were friends with my daughter."

"Yes, sir. Sakuno and I are classmates since Junior High." Ryoma said while he looked at Shugo full in the face.

"Oh, so are you here waiting for someone?" Sayuri asked.

"Actually…I'm waiting for…"

"Ryoma, could you help me into the class please? I'll be going now." Sakuno said quickly, before Ryoma could finish. Sakuno didn't want Ryoma to say anymore in front of her parents. If her parents ever found out her injury were due to the fact that she protected Ryoma with her body, then she could very well be banned from seeing him ever again. Her parents were quite overprotective.

"Please take good care of my daughter." Shugo said while Ryoma nodded. Sakuno placed her hand in Ryoma's hand headed off towards the classroom.

Once they were out of ear sight, Shugo sighed to his wife, "I don't think Sakuno's reluctance to leave is because of her friends."

"You noticed as well?" Sayuri said.

"How could I not? She's our daughter after all."

"You're right," Sayuri kissed him on the face, "She's our daughter and she's inherited our stubbornness. She may be shy, but once her mind's made up, there's no way we can change it."

"I know, but I hate to leave her when she's so vulnerable." Shugo said frustrated.

"Mother will be here to watch her and we are never too far. Any time she needs us, we'll be by her side. But for now, let her be." Sayuri said softly, as she watched the white capped boy cautiously helping her little girl.

* * *

"That's your parents?" Ryoma said while glancing back once.

"Yes." Sakuno said proudly.

"They seem very different from Coach Ryuzaki." He commented.

Sakuno blushed, "I guess they are. My parents aren't exactly conventional, as you can say."

"Tell me about it." Ryoma thought about his perverted father, who has a life mission of pissing his son off to no end. At least Sakuno's parents looked and acted normal, if not a little overprotective. But who wouldn't be when they see Sakuno?

Ryoma was thinking to himself when Sakuno accidently tripped on a rock. Good thing for Ryoma's quick reflexes, he was able to stop her from falling by grabbing on to her waist.

Sakuno's hands were on Ryoma's back as she slowly steadied herself onto her feet. Her face turned a bright red as she got a whiff of his fresh scent.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" She stuttered.

"It's okay." He said, noting with interest of her colored cheeks. He held on to her hand once more and proceeded towards the classroom.

Little did they know that this small exchange was observed with unfriendliness in the shadows.

* * *

Sakuno sighed with relief when she heard the school bell rang. She was glad she made it through the first day without much trouble. Like her grandmother has said, Ryoma and Tomoka were there to help her. She passed most situations without much difficulty. The only embarrassing moment was during lunch when she couldn't seem to grab her food with her chopsticks and Ryoma had offered to feed her. This made her felt mortified, but thank goodness Tomoka was there to do it instead.

Sakuno smiled goofily to herself as Tomoka guided her to the washroom.

"I'll be outside waiting. Give me a shout when you're done, okay?" Tomoka said cheerfully.

"Okay." Sakuno went inside of the washroom. Once she closed the door, she had to move along inch by inch to feel her surrounding so she could finish her business. Once that's over, she unlocked the door and pushed to open.

"Strange, the door seems to be a little tight." Sakuno pushed the door again, but the door didn't budge at all. She pushed harder and harder, but the door stayed shut.

"What is going on? Tomoka! Anyone there?" She yelled for help.

"We're here, Ryuzaki Sakuno." A voice outside of her stall answered.

"Oh, thank goodness. Please, the door seems to be stuck. Could you please help me open it?"

"How about you do us a favour first?" The voice said coldly.

Sakuno listened carefully. She heard giggles in the background and realized there was more than one person outside of her stall.

"What are you talking about?" Sakuno said in panic.

"We're talking about how you hang around Ryoma."

"!"

"We heard the story. You saved him and now he's taking care of you. But you know what? He can't be there to watch you forever. He's got his games to worry about."

"I know…I never meant to take him away from tennis…I…"

"This is only a small warning. Leave him alone or make him leave you alone. Echizen Ryoma belongs on the court, he belongs to everyone, and not by your side. You do well to remember that." With that said, the door opened.

As footsteps slowly disappeared from the washroom, Sakuno felt her mouth went dry and her heart beating fast from fright. Who were those girls and why were they so mean to her?

Sakuno didn't know what to think at this point. As she dragged her feet out of the washroom to Tomoka, she just knew something bad was going to happen.

Life will go back to normal at school...or will it? I'm thinking of adding a big brother role for Sakuno in the later chapters who's not a regular...any votes? Currently, I'm more inclined on using Sanada...one of my most favourite characters in the series. Thanks for the R&R!


	4. His Unawareness, Her Bitterness

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 4: His Unawareness, Her Bitterness

As days flew by, Sakuno had time to think of many things. Within a short amount of time, everyone could sense a change in her. Rather than say she was shy, Sakuno was more reserved now. Somehow, she seemed more mature.

Since she lost her sight, the small girl has found other ways to make up for her disability. She used to daydream and watch Ryoma in class all the time. Now that that wasn't a possible anymore, she kept her ears sharp and concentrated on her classes. As a result, her learning improved significantly. The teachers were more lenient and helpful to her current condition, but also extremely pleased to have her full attention in class.

"Sakuno, you've demonstrated much hard work. All your teachers are happy you've been keeping up. It's hard, but don't give up." The principle had come once to talk to her personally.

Sakuno realized that she's been only using her eyes to see the world instead of using her heart to feel it. It's amazing to find out just how big the world was in another way.

She still attended Ryoma's practices as her grandmother still has her own coaching to do in Seigaku Junior High, so she stayed with Ryoma and Tomoka after school till Sumire could pick her up.

Now that she could no longer see, she listened to people's voices as well as the rhythm of the tennis balls. With practice, she too could understand the game with just her ears and brain alone.

Everyone in the tennis team has been courteous to her. Even the scary Kaidoh senpai offered to help her once in a while. Sakuno smiled to herself thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma's voice popped up beside her. Sakuno almost jumped when she heard him.

"Oh, nothing…I'm just thinking to myself that's all." She smiled nervously.

The young man didn't reply as he opened a can of ponta juice, his favourite drink. Sakuno could smell the fruity flavour in the air as she sat silent.

_That's right…_She thought bitterly to herself, _this is what's different._ The accident brought Ryoma closer to her, but somehow, he felt so far away. She had told her parents she wanted to stay in Japan so she could be with friends, and while her parents has accepted it, Sakuno knew she was lying to herself. She could not bring herself to be away from the person she loved.

She wanted him to be the first person she sees after her sight recovers. To see him amazed and happy as his smile engraves itself into her memory. But that could only be accomplished with her staying by his side. Yet a part of her has doubts. What the girls said in the washroom rang in her heart constantly. She did not want to be the chain to Ryoma's career.

"Ryoma, I know you're busy with practice. You don't have to come see me so often. I'm quite comfortable here. Please don't waste your time as I'm sure you're on a tight schedule." Sakuno said in a quiet voice.

"…Sakuno." Ryoma said after a while and in an equally quiet voice, "You're different now."

"What?" Sakuno said in surprise, not at all expecting him to say something like this.

"I don't know," Ryoma scratched his head, "Maybe it's because you are quieter now than before."

Sakuno felt dumbfounded at first, then couldn't help herself by giggling. Ryoma lowered his cap in embarrassment and took another gulp of ponta.

"Ryoma?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll still be the same. Win every game…or at least try to, alright?" She asked in a light voice.

"Course…I don't intend to lose to anyone." He said smugly.

Sakuno have always loved his confident attitude. This was the part of him that first attracted her attention and sealed her fate.

_I hope he never loses his confidence!_ Sakuno prayed.

* * *

Another week flew by and Sakuno felt more at ease in school. Days and classes were resuming to normal but she still thought she would be better off in a school for special needs.

Her parents returned to business last week after a tearful goodbye from both sides. She promised to phone them as often as she could and to stay in touch regarding her status. Before they left, her mother pulled her aside and asked her personally about Ryoma.

"Sakuno, you're a big girl now, and I'm not prying but, do you like that boy?" Sayuri whispered behind her husband's back.

"Mother!" Sakuno blushed to the roots of her hair, "What are you talking about?"

"You know, that boy that came to help you to the class. The one your father and I saw at school the other day. Boy, I must say…He's a cute one!"

"Ryoma…Ryoma is just a friend…" The young girl stuttered, trying frantically to explain to her mother.

"Dear, you don't have to say anymore. I was young once myself. Sakuno, don't be shy about it. Tell him if you like him." Sayuri hugged her daughter, "Don't give up! Men are dense when it comes to love. You have to spell it out for him if you want him to know." Sayuri wanted to give her daughter a boost of confidence before she left. It was obvious to her and Shugo regarding Sakuno's feelings. Her father wasn't happy when he found out, but Sayuri had been ecstatic. She thought Ryoma was a polite young man with beautiful eyes. How wonderful to see the young couple together! She didn't want her daughter to feel inferior because of her eyesight. If anything else, Sayuri would want her Sakuno to be strong and be the beautiful young woman she is today.

"Sakuno, we have to go now. Take care and I'll be in touch." Shugo gave his daughter a peck on the cheek and entered the terminal with his wife on his arms.

Sakuno smiled as she thought about her parents. But when her mind returned to what her grandmother revealed to her today, her thoughts turned grave.

"Sakuno, I've applied for a special school and they have accepted it. You will be able to transfer in the coming days. I will inform your school so make the preparations." Sumire had told her.

She has yet to let her friends know, as she did not have the right time to tell them. Before letting the others know, Sakuno wanted Ryoma to be the one to know first. She had once told him she wanted to transfer and he thought her afraid. But Sakuno wanted Ryoma to know she wasn't afraid, just more cautious and thoughtful about herself. It would be better off for everyone if she were to go to where she really belonged. It was then she decided she would tell him afterschool at practice.

Afterschool, Tomoka took Sakuno to the tennis court as usual.

"Where's Ryoma?" Sakuno asked her best friend.

"I don't see him anywhere. I'll go find him. Wait here." Tomoka rushed off before Sakuno could stop her.

After a few minutes, Sakuno heard the familiar sound of tennis balls bouncing in the court.

"Practice has already started…" She said to herself. If Ryoma wasn't here, then it meant he was late for practice, which would be rare for the tennis prodigy. Sakuno felt her way around along the fence when she heard a small voice coming to her left. She concentrated and realized the muffled voice belonged to Ryoma.

Sakuno walked cautiously over to where the voice was coming from. From what she could feel and what she remembered, Ryoma was inside the locker room of the tennis club.

"…I know what you mean." Ryoma said as he gripped his cell phone tight.

The person on the line screamed into Ryoma's ears. Ryoma jumped and held the phone away from him, allowing Sakuno to hear what they were talking about.

"Don't tell me you know! Why the hell are you still hanging around in Japan when the Junior World Championships is only a few weeks away?" From the voice, Sakuno realized it was Kevin Smith, the American player she met when he came to Japan for match with Ryoma. After their match, Kevin and Ryoma became good friends and practicing partners. They were still rivals on the court, and so far, Kevin has not been able to defeat Ryoma in all their official matchups.

"I have my reasons. But that doesn't mean I don't plan on winning. You should be more worried about yourself." Ryoma answered.

"What? I've arranged a training camp here and you're bailing out on me now? Get yourself back here now!"

"I can't."

"You better give me a good reason or else…"

Ryoma sighed and briefly told Kevin about his situation with Sakuno, hoping to shut Kevin up.

"Oh, so you're staying with the girl to take care of her?" Kevin said while calming down a little.

"Yeah, I promised to be there for her. Look, I'll still be able to train here in Japan with my senpais. So I guess I'll see you at the games."

"…Fine. I trust you know what you're doing. But don't get carried away. It's not worth losing your future to one girl, and I don't care if she did save your life or not." Kevin hasn't finished before Ryoma hang up the phone.

Sakuno retreated quickly before Ryoma could see her outside.

She leaned on the fence to steady her shaking hands. Kevin's right. Ryoma should be in the states training for his next championship, instead of practicing here, waiting on her.

Sakuno grabbed on the fence and put her head to it. Her mind's a mess as she just doesn't know what to think anymore. She thought she could put her heart to rest but now all of her doubts have resurfaced. The girls' words in the washroom…Kevin's warning….and even the tiny voice in her heart were telling her the same thing. This terrible feeling that kept echoing inside of herself…This fear of undoing Echizen Ryoma's legacy…pushed down on and made her struggle to breath.

"Sakuno? You're here already?" Ryoma said behind her.

Sakuno turned around slowly and faced him.

"I...came to tell you…I'm transferring tomorrow." It took Sakuno all of her strength to say the words, "I won't be attending Seigaku anymore."

"…I see. So you've come to a conclusion. Alright, if that's how you feel, then do it. I was hoping to talk to Coach Ryuzaki about it anyways." Ryoma said tensely, looking to one side.

"Ryoma…I…" Sakuno wanted to tell him to go back to the States. But words would not express themselves from her mouth.

"Yes?"

Sakuno struggled with herself, then slouched down in defeat, "Nothing…just thank you for everything…"

Ryoma frown. Sakuno was acting weird today. "I promised, didn't I?"

At that very moment, Sakuno wished Ryoma had never made such promise to her. The bittersweet promise that Echizen Ryoma saw as his sworn duty, not only imprisoned her happiness, but also his freedom.

_This is your duty…or your obligation…_

* * *

This chapter is a bit shorter than I intended to. I have given some thought about who I'm going to make the big brother role and have come to a conclusion. The character won't be revealed till later chapters, so stay tune! Next up, Ryoma will begin to realize his own feelings while Sakuno struggles with her own. How will our young couple deal with all the problems?


	5. His Defeat, Her Pretense

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 5: His Defeat, Her Pretense

Sakuno settled in to her new school nicely. Her new classmates were few but each welcomed her with an open heart. Each of them was assigned a special teacher. Miss Yuka was a young teacher that only started teaching recently. She greeted Sakuno with great enthusiasm, eager to hear everything about her.

Her parents came back for a day to see her new environment and to make sure everything Sakuno needed was in order. Once they approved, they left again with promises to visit.

Though Sakuno was sad to be away from her friends at Seigaku, she knew this was for the best. Tomoka cried when she left, even Horio had tears (as told by Tomoka). Sakuno smiled a bit sadly when she recalled the memory.

"Sakuno…Sakuno…" Miss Yuka called beside her.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Yuka." Sakuno said embarrassed.

Miss Yuka laughed, "It's alright. When I was your age, I too would daydream a lot."

"Oh my…" Sakuno giggled. She really liked her new teacher. It was relaxing to be around Miss Yuka.

"I'm glad you're still so active in your former school. Your grandmother told me all about it." Her teacher smiled.

Sakuno didn't know how much her grandmother has told her teacher. Even now, afterschool, her grandmother would pick her up and take her to her former school so Tomoka and Ryoma could look after her till her coaching finished. Sakuno has asked repeatedly to be left at home, but Sumire insisted for her granddaughter to be out. But what her grandmother did not reveal was that Ryoma had asked her to bring Sakuno to his practice so he would have time to take care of her.

"Miss Yuka, do you think I can stay here afterschool from now on?" Sakuno asked, almost begging.

Miss Yuki looked at the sensitive girl sharply and shook her head. She bent down next to her and said softly, "Sakuno, don't let fear dominate you. The best way to get up is to face life head on. I don't know why you want to distant yourself with your former life, but that is not the healthy way to live."

Sakuno bit her lips but did not reply.

"Hang in there. You're stronger than you let on." Her teacher encouraged her once more before seeing Sumire waving at the door.

"Your grandma's here. It's time to go."

* * *

"Sakuno's here!" Tomoka yelled, running to her friend.

Ryoma glanced to the side for a split second and missed Momoshiro's serve.

"Echizen! Pay attention!" Momoshiro yelled.

"…Sorry." Ryoma muttered and focused his thoughts again.

Tezuka and Oishi looked on the sideline. They have been worried about Ryoma's situation. On one hand, they realize his responsibility to Sakuno. Heck, the whole team felt responsible for their former coach's sweet granddaughter. But on the other hand, they also noticed their kid ace slipping in practice. Even now in a match against Momoshiro, Ryoma seemed distracted.

"Tezuka…" Oishi started.

"I know." The captain of the tennis team said shortly.

They watched the game between Ryoma and Momoshiro closely. Ryoma was losing 2-5 and it's game point.

"Here goes nothing!" Momoshiro said.

"Hmph!" Ryoma answered.

Once Momoshiro served, they began to exchange swings.

"Is Ryoma playing right now?" Sakuno asked softly.

"Yeah, but can you believe it? He's actually losing to Momoshiro senpai." Horio exclaimed.

"…" Sakuno frowned as she put her hands on the fence and leaned closer.

Ryoma ran left and right, taking one swing after another. Then he noticed Sakuno's face behind Momoshiro, outside of the court. To everyone's amazement, the prince of tennis missed the return.

"Game point, Momoshiro!" Fuji announced.

"Damn." Ryoma said to himself.

"Ryoma?" Sakuno said, couldn't believe he lost. What's happening to Ryoma?

"Echizen!" Tezuka said sharply, "You're distracted."

"Captain…" Ryoma didn't know how to explain.

"30 laps around the court." The captain commanded.

"…" Ryoma knew it was useless to argue.

"Poor Ryoma." Tomoka said, as her idol began running laps, "Come on Sakuno, let's wait for Ryoma to finish practice over there."

"Oh, okay…" Sakuno let herself being led to the side by her friend. They waited patiently as the tennis team resumed practice.

"So how's the new school? Anyone interesting?" Tomoka asked energetically.

"Actually, my new teacher is really cool. She's a very gentle and understanding person." Sakuno brightened when she started talking about Miss Yuka.

The girls talked on and on about Sakuno's new environment as the hours flew by.

"Wow! It's already so late! I have to get home to babysit." Tomoka said.

"That's alright, I'll see you tomorrow. I can wait here by myself. Ryoma will be finished soon and he'll see me to my grandma." Sakuno told her friend.

Tomoka hugged her friend before waving goodbye to her.

Sakuno sat down on a bench and waited quietly.

"Sakuno." Ryoma walked to her side.

"Practice is over?" Sakuno replied.

"Yeah, let's go." Ryoma tried to take Sakuno's hand, but Sakuno hid her hands behind her.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma frowned. _What's wrong with her?_

"…nothing." She said bitterly, trying to hide it from him. He must think of her as a rude and unappreciative person now. But hearing about him losing today because of distraction has put much on her mind. Sakuno couldn't help but felt that she was the reason for his lack of concentration.

_It must be! There isn't another reason!_ She screamed inside of herself.

"Something's on your mind." He said pointedly.

"…It's nothing…" She didn't want to let him in on her troubles. He has enough problems as is.

Ryoma watch her walk away as he pulled his cap down to catch up.

* * *

Sakuno's had time to think about what to do at school. Finally, she decided to ask Miss Yuka for a special favour.

"Miss Yuka, do you mind taking me to my old school an hour early?" Sakuno asked tentatively.

Miss Yuka looked surprised, "Ah, why? I thought your grandmother would be picking you up."

"She's a little busy today so I thought I'd go early to wait for her at Seigaku," Sakuno lied, as she has already phoned her grandmother to tell her she wanted to spend a little more time with her teacher, and Miss Yuka would be able to drive her to school.

Miss Yuka thought about it for a second, and then agreed promptly.

Sakuno smiled sweetly at her.

* * *

"So this is Seigaku? Quite a lovely school." Miss Yuka mentioned. After the team captured the national title, the name Seigaku became famous all over the country. Miss Yuka has heard much about the Seigaku tennis team, but has never had the pleasure of meeting them.

"I'd be very happy to meet the tennis regulars." She said as she gently led Sakuno over to the practice court.

"Miss Yuka, could you please take me over there?" Sakuno asked suddenly.

Miss Yuka looked over to a shadowed corner, "Why dear, would you want to stand in the corner? Your friends won't be able to see you there at all."

Sakuno didn't want to explain to her teacher about her reasons. She gathered what she could remember about the geography of the area and made her way over by herself.

"Sakuno…" Miss Yuka said disapprovingly as she followed the young girl over.

Sakuno put a finger on her lips, "Miss Yuka, this is the first time you've seen them play, right? Could you please tell me what's going on?"

"Sure." Miss Yuka patted her head and turned her attention to the middle of the court.

The regulars were already hard at practice. Some of the third year regulars were helping most of the freshmen with their swings while the other regulars were having a single's match with each other.

"What talented youth these young men are!" Miss Yuka exclaimed, totally fascinated with their passion. She noticed a figure in white cap that's especially engaged.

"Is that Echizen Ryoma? He looks a lot younger in person than on television." Miss Yuka said surprisingly.

"How is he playing?" Sakuno said in a muffled voice.

"Amazing! He's winning 5-3." Her teacher almost cheered out loud for the prince. She would have stepped out of the corner when Sakuno suddenly took hold of her sleeve. Miss Yuka looked at the young girl quickly when she heard two voices.

"Echizen is playing much better today." Oishi commented to his captain.

"Yes," Tezuka said as he started his warm up, "He's more focused."

"Tezuka, I know you're worried. But how can I say this…Sakuno isn't to blame for Ryoma's recent slips."

Tezuka looked up at Oishi, "I didn't say she was. Echizen just has to find a balance within himself if he is to carry on with helping Sakuno and winning matches."

Oishi held a concerned look, "I hate to see them both like this."

"It's hard on all of us, Oishi." Tezuka patted his friend on the shoulder and left.

Miss Yuka waited till Oishi left too before turning on the girl, "Sakuno…"

"I think it's time for us to leave." Sakuno turned away rather quickly to avoid letting her teacher see her teary eyes.

She understood what Tezuka and Oishi had been saying. Her senpais didn't blame her, but she blamed herself. What a miserable failure she has turned out to be! Ryoma was obviously better off when she's not around. Coming here today has finally proved the truth she has been afraid to admit. She, Ryuzaki Sakuno, is weighing down Echizen Ryoma's future.

Without her, Ryoma would be able to take off to anywhere he wished to go. Without her, he could commit to the game like how he did when she was not around. It seems like the only way out for her was to be out of the way.

Sakuno swallowed the bitterness and looked straight ahead. She has finally come to a conclusion.

* * *

"Father, I'd like to ask for something…" Sakuno phoned her father late one night by herself.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Shugo said alarmingly. Sakuno has never phoned him during the middle of the night before.

"I'd like to…"

* * *

Sakuno waited patiently, ignoring the sound coming all around her.

Yesterday, she gathered her nerves and asked Ryoma to take her to the amusement park. He sounded surprised but agreed nonetheless. Hence, she was here waiting for her prince to arrive.

"Sorry…" Ryoma came rushing up, "Am I late?"

"No, I'm early." Sakuno blushed a little. They both sat down on the bench in an uncomfortable silence.

"So," Ryoma began, "What do you want to do first?"

"Why don't hit the roller coaster?" Sakuno suggested. She was scared as well as in love with the thrill of a coaster ride.

"Um…sure…" He answered.

Sakuno screamed to her heart's content on the exciting ride while Ryoma bit back from yelling out loud. He didn't want to seem like a coward in front of Sakuno.

For the entire day, they went from one ride to another. Ryoma was out in charge of the camera, taking pictures of Sakuno and of himself whenever she asked him to.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno called out as she waved at him on the merry-go-round.

Ryoma didn't know what to say or if he should wave since she couldn't not see him. Instead, he took the camera out and waited for her horse to turn back around. As his eye focused through the lens, he was able to capture that one moment, an image he would never forget.

Ryoma felt his heart beat faster as he gazed at the smiling girl in front of him. Her reddish hair swung from side of side, dancing along with the motion of the horse. Sakuno's cheeks were tinted by a pink blush, whether from fatigue or shyness was unknown. While it's true she was always blushing whenever he looked at her, but somehow she looks different now. Her once lifeless eyes sparkled with glee as she called his name over and over again.

Ryoma tried to put his hand over his heart to control himself. He shook his head and proceeded to help Sakuno off the horse. As he grabbed her hand, a jolt of electricity shot through him and his heart thundered once more.

"That was fun, are you sure you don't want to take a turn?" Sakuno cocked her head and asked the young man beside her.

"No, it's okay." Ryoma said gently, "Why don't we get some rest?"

"Not yet, we still have the ferris wheel to go on." Sakuno begged.

"Fine." In truth, Ryoma was hesitant about being stuck in a closed space that's suspended midair when he obviously was having some kind of internal problem. But he could not bear to say no to Sakuno.

As they took their seat in the ferris wheel, the day was slowly coming to an end.

"Ryoma, is it sunset right now?" Sakuno asked all of a sudden.

Ryoma looked out the window, "Yeah."

"What does it look like?"

"Beautiful."

Sakuno smiled meaningfully. They both became silent as the ferris wheel kept turning. Ryoma looked over to where the girl sat, as she seemed to almost become one with the dawning sun. Out of impulse, he reached out and held her hand.

"Ryoma?" Sakuno said, a bit startled.

"Oh, sorry…" Ryoma snapped out of his trance and released her hand.

"So, are you leaving for the competition soon?" Sakuno asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be going on Friday. Game starts next Monday so I have to be there. Don't worry, I left my cell number with your grandmother. Should anything come up, call me."

Sakuno's eyes softened, "I will. Good luck with the title!"

"I'm not the one that needs luck. Kevin probably needs it more than I do." The corner of his mouth curved, as he said smugly.

After a while, came Ryoma's uncertain voice, "Say, Sakuno…will you…be cheering for me?"

Sakuno's heart skipped a beat. She looked up quickly despite not being able to see. Unbeknownst to her, Ryoma's face had suspicious shade of crimson.

Sakuno was about to answer, but was interrupted when the door opened and the staff member to announce that the ride was over.

* * *

Ryoma left for the championships in the states and it pained Sakuno regarding a certain decision she has been delaying to make.

Everyone around her was constantly feeding her news regarding the progress Ryoma was making. In the end, Ryoma made his way to the finals only to find Kevin Smith once again blocking his way to his title.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Tomoka cried. All of the tennis members, along with Sakuno, Tomoka, gathered in Kawamura's sushi bar, waiting in anticipation for Ryoma's championship match.

"Quiet…the game is about to start!" Horio chided, earning a dangerous look from Tomoka.

Ryoma started out playing pretty well, but after the match hit 3-2, Kevin stepped up his game. Sakuno's hands were covered with sweat as the situation got worse. 3-3, 3-4, 5-4…as murmurs of disbelieve echoed around her, she could only think about how Ryoma was feeling right now.

"Game set, Kevin Smith." The words realized her worse fear into reality. The prince of tennis has been dethroned!

"Ryoma…lost?" Sakuno said lightly, but no one heard her.

All of them were still in shock when Kevin's press conference started on television.

"How does it feel to finally best your long time rival with Echizen?" A reporter asked.

Kevin held an annoyed look on his face, "I do not consider this a win at all. Anyone could see Echizen wasn't playing in his best condition. His heart wasn't even in the game."

"Kevin, since the two of you are also good friends, have you had a chance to talk to him?"

"Unfortunately no. Ryoma, I know you're watching right now. Before our rematch, you better clear your mind and start paying attention to what's most important in your life. You hear me?"

Fuji shut off the television before Kevin could finish. He looked over to where Sakuno was sitting but Sakuno remained expressionless.

Sakuno was too numb from shock and hurt to react anymore. What happened to Ryoma and Kevin's words were like a piercing arrow that just hit the mark. Ryoma has never lost a title match, ever! But for the first time in his life, he was second best. Sakuno could not account this to coincidence.

Regrettably, painfully, yet determinedly, she knew in her heart what she has to do.

* * *

"This is Ryoma." Ryoma said as he scratched Karupin, "Who is this?" He asked again when no reply came.

"…it's Sakuno." Came a quiet voice.

"Sakuno? What is it?" Ryoma sat up quickly. In his time away from her, he finally admitted to himself that he missed her. Thinking back to when she first confessed to him, he did not have the feelings that he's feeling now. Strange, how the accident brought them closer together and gave him a chance to understand the beauty hidden under all that shyness.

But Ryoma, being Ryoma, wasn't exactly an expert on this subject. He just didn't know how to put his feelings into words to say to the delicate girl. Ryoma thought about asking his dad, but decided against it after a split second. Nanjiroh would only make matters worse for him, so that was out. It's a good timing to hear Sakuno's voice now, as he was just getting ready to go back to Japan.

"I…I…"

"You saw the game? Sorry I lost. Guess Kevin really stepped up his training. But that's the first and last time he'll be smiling." Ryoma smiled.

"Ryoma…"

"?"

"I….I'm phoning to say goodbye." Sakuno's voice trembled.

Ryoma froze on the spot, "What do you mean?" His voice now low and suspicious.

"I'm leaving for Europe tonight. Everything is arranged." Though Sakuno already contacted her father with plans to leave, Ryoma's defeat in the championships was what really set it in motion. Sakuno sped up her plan and decided to be out of the way as soon as possible.

"What are you talking about? What about Japan?" _What about me? He screamed inside._

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this. But it's really for the best plus there's no time…"

"I need a better explanation." He said in cold anger.

"Ryoma, please don't be angry…"

"Is it me? You're not happy." He said

Sakuno held on to herself tightly to avoid crying out loud. She could not have Ryoma doubt or blame himself.

"It's true then. Or else why have you decided to leave when I'm away? You can' t look me in the face and tell me? I thought…I thought that day at the amusement park…we…"

"Stop!" Sakuno feigned coldly, "You're right. You are the reason why I'm leaving. I can't stand being near you anymore. I'm tired of being bullied by your fan girls, tired of being treated like a baby, and most of all, I'm just tired of you!"

Ryoma could not believe his ears. Was this really the same Sakuno?

"Echizen Ryoma, it's over between us. You don't owe me anything and I certainly do not owe you. I'm just tired of all of this. Did you enjoy me tailing you around all the time? Well, don't expect me to follow you around anymore! It's probably a lot of fun for you back in Junior High, but I've changed."

"…you certainly have."

His words almost destroyed her. She could hear the disappointment in his voice and she knew it was over for them. Ryoma wasn't one to hold grudges, but he did not forgive easily either.

"But tell me one thing…" Ryoma said with difficulty, "That day…on the ferris wheel…did you feel anything…anything at all?"

Sakuno swallowed hard, "...I felt nothing…" She hung up quickly and broke down and cried.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me Ryoma."

She cried her heart out, knowing that she had just shattered her own heart into a million pieces.

* * *

Oh, no! RxS has broken up just when Ryoma realized his feeling! What's gonna happen to them? Next up, we're gonna fast forward a few years and reconnect their lives for a continuation.


	6. His Success, Her Beginning

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 6: His Success, Her Beginning

"You've changed, Sakuno. I don't even know you anymore." Ryoma said coldly to her before he turned to walk away.

"No…Ryoma…I didn't mean it…" Sakuno called out after the shadowy figure. But Ryoma remained out of her touch. As she watched him fade away, his words haunted her, _it's over…it's over…it's over…_

Sakuno opened her eyes. She blinked a few time before realizing she was dreaming. That same occurring dream has plagued her constantly since she left Ryoma six years ago. The beautiful young woman sat up from her bed and put her hand out in front of her eyes. She waved a few time and sighed. She's doing it again. This became a habit for her every morning, to test if she could see or not. So far, it was a disappointment everyday.

Sakuno was no longer the tiny helpless little girl she was when she was only sixteen. After she left Japan, she spent years studying in Europe. After attaining a degree in the Master of Arts, she moved to the states to begin her career.

Her cell phone rang as Sakuno reached over to answer it, "Hi, this is Sakuno, who is it?"

"Sakuno, thank goodness you're up. I really need your help on Mrs.Reynold's case." Yuka begged.

Sakuno couldn't help but smiled to herself. Though Miss Yuka was no longer her teacher, Sakuno still relied on her for guidance and support. She met Miss Yuka by chance a year ago while attending a conference. Though they had lost touch over the years away from home, they have reconnected and became business partners instead. That was why Sakuno no longer call her Miss Yuka, and just Yuka for short.

"What do you need?" Sakuno asked softly.

Yuka sighed and started explaining the problem with their current case. Sakuno listened patiently and offered various advises to help.

When they have finished, Yuka replied cheerfully, "Thanks, you're an angel. Now we can finally find closure for this case and make Mrs.Reynold the happiest mother on earth."

Sakuno hung up the phone after bidding her friend goodbye. The feeling of fulfillness on completing a job was wonderful. She started the 'Dream Maker' business with Yuka around a year ago, though she had been contemplating the idea for some time. Basically, an applicant would submit to them his/her dream, as Sakuno liked to call it, and she aids them on completing it. In order for them to concentrate on the task, they only take one case at a time. For example, Mrs.Reynold has recently had a huge fallout with her son, thus seeking her help to amend their broken relationship. Sakuno had planned and analyzed the problem between the mother and child and offered/arranged ways to fix it.

Her work demanded much of her time, and though Sakuno was hindered by her sight, Yuka took care of the execution of the case while Sakuno acted as the brain. Ever since the success of their first case, business boomed and 'Dream Maker' became extremely famous (partly due to the mysterious identity on the owner (Sakuno)). But no matter how many offers they receive, once they made a commitment, they refuse to take another until the one at hand has been completed.

Sakuno enjoyed working with Yuka very much, not only because the elder woman was more perceptive, but also extremely sharp on judging people. Thus Yuka was usually the one to decide which case they take, while Sakuno became the strategist behind the operation.

_I better get up and get ready…_Sakuno thought as she hurried out of her bed and grabbed a comb to brush her now waist deep long hair. She found her way to her dress chair and began brushing rhythmically without stop.

While her hands were busy, her mind wondered back to the dream she had. Sakuno still felt the same bitter pain thinking of Ryoma. To avoid bringing up such torture, she tried to stay away from tennis as much as possible. But even so, she could still hear about Ryoma's success over the years, along with all the media attention the press was giving him.

"Ryoma…" She repeated his name softly again. Stop! Sakuno told herself. She has to stop thinking about him, she told herself once again, but surely not for the last time.

* * *

Ryoma stepped out of the airport and shielded his eyes from the bright sun. It's been a while since his return to Japan.

"It's the prince!" A girl screamed a few meters away, making Ryoma turn around.

Ryoma cursed at his own carelessness as he pulled out his shades to quickly cover his face up, but it was too late. Countless fans came rushing his way, screaming his name over and over again.

"Should have listened to Max about the bodyguards…" Ryoma picked up his speed and ran for the exit. Thank goodness for his agility, he managed to put a bit of distance between him and his fanatic pursuers.

"Looks like you're in a jam, "An amused voice came from a convertible that pulled up next to him, "Need a lift?" The person offered.

Ryoma exhaled with relief and jumped into the car, "Appreciate it, Fuji senpai."

Fuji smiled and stepped on the gas. It's been a good two years since they have last seen each other. Ryoma spent the last few years questing for all grand slam titles. As for him and the rest of the former Seigaku regulars, none of them pursued tennis to the pro level. They all found other things to do in life, but it didn't mean they gave up tennis for good. An unspoken arrangement was set between them. Once in a while, a gathering would be organized for all former Seigaku champions and their former opponents from other schools. But one thing was for sure, all of them supported and cheered for Ryoma's success. They were all happy to see the former rookie attain such wide spread glory and fame.

"How's Momo senpai doing? He must be ecstatic beyond words." Ryoma asked.

"Of course, he tried for two years and now she finally said yes." Fuji laughed.

The reason why Ryoma has returned to Japan this time was to attend Momoshiro's engagement party. His senpai has been going out with Tachibana Ann, the younger sister of Tachibana Kippei, the former captain of Fudomine. After countless proposals, Ann finally said yes. Thus Momoshiro invited many guests to share his joy, and he threatened Ryoma, that he has to show up, unless the tennis pro wanted to be excommunicated by all of his friends.

"It's been six years, hasn't it? You're finally standing at the top of the game." Fuji looked at Ryoma meaningfully. The prince has grown much taller, though still slim like before. His golden eyes remained calm, but had became sharper. He has always been a handsome kid, and now, as a mature man who has fame and wealth on his side, he's posed an extremely deadly attraction to the opposite sex.

Sure, he has his fair share of women. Fuji knew vaguely about what happened between Ryoma and Sakuno six years ago. After the girl left, Ryoma became withdrawn. After three months of silence, Tezuka finally had to beat some sense into the kid in an intense match to wake him up. Ryoma woke up alright, but he changed. The kid still played tennis at top level, but it's as if an invisible barrier has been put up around him. Fuji could not figure out if it was guilt or something much deeper that has scarred Ryoma all that year ago.

As time went by, Ryoma even started going out with other girls. Unbeknownst to Ryoma himself, every girl he has dated thus far, has held a resemblance to Sakuno in one way or another. Fuji interpreted that it was something out of Ryoma's subconscious.

Fuji shook his head; even a genius like himself could not penetrate the inner workings of Ryoma. Now that Ryoma has achieved so much in tennis, perhaps it's time to start paying attention to other important factors in life.

* * *

"Ryoma, you came!" Momoshiro exclaimed, greeting the tennis star at the door with his fiancé.

"Nice to see you again." Ann said merrily.

Ryoma nodded and congratulate them both on their recent engagement. Momoshiro and Ann looked perfect together. His senpai had a goofy smile on his face while Ann nudged him softly for ignoring the other guests. Ryoma could tell they were both genuinely happy with each other.

"Ryoma!" A loud voice called out. Ryoma turned in time to catch someone in his arms.

To his annoyance, it was Mari. "Mari, what are you doing here? How did you…never mind."

"Aren't you happy to see me?" She said with puppy eyes, twirling her long reddish hair.

Ryoma groaned and chose not to answer her question.

Mari was the step daughter of Max Waverly, Ryoma's ace agent. Max was a great lover of Japanese culture, thus he married a Japanese woman who brought Mari as his adopted daughter. When Himura Mari saw Ryoma for the first time, she could not help but fall in love with him. Echizen Ryoma had a natural cockiness and confidence that just seemed so irresistible. While other girls came and go as flings in his life, Mari has stayed by his side throughout the years, waiting for him.

Ryoma made a mentally note about telling Max to never tell his daughter about his whereabouts again, but decided against it since it never worked. Max was the best agent in the market, but his only weakness was his daughter. He was defenseless against her. It annoyed Ryoma to no ends when Mari insisted on following him everywhere. But he lived with it for two reasons. First, is because Max was the best and worth the trouble. Second…well…Ryoma couldn't seem to put his finger on the second reason…

"Echizen Ryoma…" Came a playful voice. Atobe Keigo, former captain of Hyoutei, a.k.a. King, stood before him almighty.

"Good to see you again." Sanada Genichirou, former vice captain of Rikkai Dai, a.k.a. Emperor, greeted him as well.

Ryoma inclined his head to two of the most unforgettable players he has ever faced. Though they were not tennis players anymore, the same imposing presence was still as strong as ever.

"Who are they, Ryoma?" Mari asked while tagging at his sleeve.

"My former opponents." Ryoma replied.

"A pleasure to meet you, miss." Atobe took Mari's hand, successfully making her blush under his gaze. Atobe shot Ryoma an interesting look.

"Echizen's always been popular everywhere he went. Don't you agree?" He said to Mari.

"Of course, Ryoma is the best." Mari took Ryoma's arm possessively. Something flashed in Atobe's eyes as his grin widened. Annoyance once again flickered across Ryoma's face. He gently shook free and went in search of other companions.

"Say, have you heard of 'Dream Maker'?" Atobe said all of a sudden before Mari went in chase of Ryoma.

"Atobe…" Sanada's voice had a warning note but Atobe ignored him.

"Dream Maker? Of course, it's all over the news! Why do you ask?" She said suspiciously, "It's not like you can hook me up with them. They're not only difficult to get in touch with, but also very selective on the cases they take as well." She sniffed.

"Ah, here I was to offer the way to contact them, but if you're not interested…"

"Atobe!" Sanada said harshly.

"Really? Oh, tell me, tell me…" She begged.

Atobe pulled out a card, "Here's the number you can call. Just tell them you got it from me and they'll arrange to meet up with you."

Mari couldn't believe her luck, though she was still a bit doubtful. She put the card in her bag and left abruptly looking for her prince.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sanada frowned, "It's not a game you know."

"Isn't it?" Atobe said sarcastically, "Life's a game."

"It's not what she wants right now." Sanada said disapprovingly.

"Who's to say? Ah, the hand of fate is a mysterious thing…you never know what's going to happen…doesn't that make you excited?"

"Excitement, huh?" Sanada muttered to himself.

* * *

"Yes, let's talk more tomorrow." Yuka said as she hung up the phone.

"A new case?" Sakuno asked while sipping her tea.

"Yes, a rather special one. The lady got our number from Atobe." Yuka said tiredly.

"From Atobe?" Sakuno put her cup down, thinking how unusual this was.

Ever since she left, the only people that she still kept in contact with were Atobe and Sanada. She met them separately by chance a few years back while attending her parents' private banquet. Being both heirs of respectable families, it was not a surprise they moved in the same circle. While Sakuno was not known widely, Sanada and Atobe recognized her instantly.

It's strange, Sakuno thought, she had been afraid to talk or even stare straightly at both men when she was younger. But after getting to know them, they became like a big brother to her. She made them promise to not reveal anything to her former schoolmates and friends, or else she would disappear from their lives for good.

"A client from Atobe…this is a rather special case indeed." Sakuno smiled. She knew Atobe to be an intelligently devious man, who has far more insight than others. If Atobe thought this person needed her help, then she would not disappoint him by rejecting this case.

"Yuka, I will go tomorrow as well." Sakuno decided.

"Sakuno!" Yuka said in surprise. It's been a while since Sakuno went in person to talk to a client. That has mostly been Yuka's job.

Sakuno smiled and could not wait for what tomorrow might bring her.

* * *

Yuka watched as a fashionably dressed woman rushed inside and took the seat across from her in the café. Mari took her shades off her face and looked straightly at Yuka. Yuka smiled at her newest client, thinking how Mari's auburn hair resembled Sakuno's so much.

"So, Miss Himura, what can 'Dream Maker' do for you?" Yuka cut to the chase.

"Call me Mari. I'm so excited on meeting you. Thank you for responding to my request." Mari said ecstatically, "Where's Cherry?" She looked around the café.

"I'm sorry. Cherry do not handle meeting the clients. Should you have any requests, I will pass them on." Cherry was the name Sakuno went by for business. The identity of the owner of 'Dream Maker' remained a great mystery from the press. Sakuno and others who knew kept silent and guarded the secret with passion. Her parents were especially cautious in protecting their daughter's identity, not at all hesitant with using their wealth and power to make sure it's not exposed.

"Alright," Mari sighed, "About my case…I'm in love with a man, but he's quite dense about my feelings. I'd like to have you help me by convincing him."

Yuka inwardly groaned. Why would Atobe send a client with a case like this? Clients with romance problems were often the most stubborn to negotiate with. Yuko coughed softly and looked behind Mari at Sakuno.

Sakuno sat quietly behind Mari, carefully listening in on all the details. Yuka had just hinted to her about not taking in the case. But Sakuno was intrigued on why Atobe sent her of all people. Besides, this was the first person Atobe has sent. She didn't want to disappoint him, and Mari's problem did not seem at all too hard to solve. Slowly, she shook her head to signal Yuka to go on and it's alright to take the case.

"Mari, I do not think this will be a difficult problem for us to help. Please tell me more about this man so we have more details."

Mari brightened considerably, "Does this mean you're taking my case?"

"Yes." Yuka said shortly, "Now the details?"

"Oh right," She said immediately, "Let me see, he's…well…great at sports…especially tennis."

Yuka frowned. Sakuno did not like tennis. In fact, the girl tried to stay away from the sport as much as she could. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Of course!" Mari almost jumped, "He's handsome, rich and has a pair of golden eyes to kill for. But most importantly, he's a professional tennis player and tennis is his driving force."

Sakuno froze. This sounded much too familiar to her. Could it be a coincidence?

"Mari, since he's a pro, what's his name?" Yuka asked gently, but looking sharply at the trembling figure sitting behind.

Sakuno held her breath, not at all sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Mari puffed up and said proudly, "Ryoma, his name is Echizen Ryoma."

* * *

Next up, Ryoma gets a suspicious feeling as Sakuno draws closer to Ryoma after 6 years. Will they finally meet face to face?

I couldn't decide on who I wanted to use for the big brother role, Atobe or Sanada (since i love them both), so why not go with both? Haha, hope no one's disappointed with my choice.


	7. His Discovery, Her Assistance

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 7: His Discovery, Her Assistance

"Sakuno, may I come in?" Yuka knocked at the door. Sakuno sat on her bed and hugged her pillow tight with her face buried in the soft material.

"Sakuno…" Her friend called again, refusing to leave her alone.

Sakuno sighed, "It's open." She answered in a tiny voice.

Yuka pushed the door open and sat down next to the young woman.

"Sakuno, what's wrong?" Yuka asked in concern.

"…it's nothing…" Sakuno didn't want to discuss it. She kept her past to mostly herself. Not even Yuka knew about what happened, nor did Sakuno have any intention of sharing it now.

"You're not yourself. Did Miss Mari say something that bothered you?" Yuka said offhandedly. She noticed sharply when Sakuno tensed slightly. Even though Sakuno never talked about her past, it did not mean Yuka was ignorant. The elder woman was more resourceful. Through the bits and pieces from Atobe and Sanada, Yuka has a pretty good guess about what's troubling her young partner. Back then, Yuka did accompany Sakuno to her old school just that one time. Though that was years ago, Yuka still recalled the memory quite well. Echizen Ryoma was not a person to be easily forgotten. What ever was making Sakuno act so out of place, was surely related to the tennis star.

Yuka always thought the best way to solve anything was to face it head on. If just hearing about the name of the young man brought such grief to Sakuno, then perhaps this was the most fitting opportunity to find closure to that part of her life.

Despite herself, Sakuno shook her head feverishly in response to Yuka's question, as if trying to convince herself.

"Alright, I'm glad. I came here today to talk to you about something important. I won't be handling Mari's case this time."

Sakuno jumped, "What? Why not?"

Yuka straightened and explained, "I need to take some time off for other things in my life. We both agreed that this case is rather simple and since you have no objections to Mari's case, I thought you'd be able to handle it. Unless, you've got reasons I do not know about?"

Sakuno bit her lips in frustration. It was difficult to reveal facts about her painful past, but being so indirectly close to Ryoma would be just as hard.

Yuka didn't give Sakuno time to hesitate, "It's settled then. I will let our new client know who to contact and explain it to her." She got up and left abruptly.

"Wait－" Sakuno said quickly, but Yuka has already left, leaving the young lady mellowing in misery.

* * *

Yuka pulled out her phone and pushed a set of familiar numbers.

When the line got through, she said quickly, "Atobe－"

She stopped as only Atobe's voice mail greeted her. Yuka hung up in annoyance. Since Atobe was probably abroad and difficult to get in touch with, there was only one other person she could think of to call.

"Sanada, this is Yuka."

"I know why you're calling." Sanada said directly.

"I could only assume Atobe knows what he's doing. But is she ready to face him?" Yuka said with concern.

"It's been years and she's no longer the quiet little girl anymore. You of all people should know that she may seem delicate, but she's got an iron will when she sets her mind to it. How do you think she got the courage to leave everything and went abroad?" Sanada answered.

"I know, but…"

"Yuka, you worry too much. Let them solve this on their own. They're not children anymore." Sanada said heavily.

Yuka, convinced by Sanada's words, hung up with a grave heart.

* * *

Sakuno sat patiently waiting for her new client to show up. It was useless talking to Yuka to change her mind. Sakuno, without a choice, had to place herself on the front lines. When she called Mari, Mari sounded ecstatic at the change of hand. Sakuno could only wonder why there was such a response.

After she talked to Mari about Ryoma, Sakuno was surprised at how little the woman knew about the tennis pro. Therefore, Sakuno had to provide her own information in order to help this case along.

"I'm sorry for being late. Are you Cherry?" Mari asked wide-eyed.

"I am. Please take a seat." Sakuno smiled warmly.

Mari stared at the beautiful woman in front of her. This is the mysterious Cherry? Is she…blind?

"Yes, I am. A surprise, I know." It's as if Sakuno read her mind. Mari blushed in embarrassment and wondered how Sakuno knew what she was thinking.

"I get that a lot." Sakuno did it again.

"Anyways, I did a thorough research and I think I may help you in certain areas. Echizen has a few weak spots, as you can say. If we use these to your advantage, he would definitely notice you more to reciprocate your feelings." Sakuno felt herself feeling numb, helping another girl with Ryoma.

"Really? I want to hear all about it!" Mari exclaimed.

"Alright, let's get started. But before we start, there's something you have to promise me first." Sakuno put on a serious face, "You must promise to never reveal my identity or my face to anymore. And I mean no one!"

"Of…of course…" Mari was confused and a little startled by how stern Sakuno was, but promised nevertheless. If all worked out with Ryoma, who gives about Cherry's face?

"That's settled then. Number one, since Echizen's family is Japanese, he's had an appetite for Japanese food since he was young. The best way to his heart is through his stomach. This is probably the oldest trick in the book, but have you ever cooked for him before?" Sakuno wondered.

Mari laughed, "Cooked? I don't even go inside the kitchen often, let alone cook. I do drag him to restaurants often, but he never seemed satisfied. Come to think of it, most of the restaurants I ask him to take me are steak houses or other European cuisines."

"Right, so you see my point? Just some simple home cooking might do the trick."

"But…I don't know how to cook. I grew up in the states so I'm pretty clueless about how to make Japanese food. Wait, I'll just buy some." Mari brightened as she wiped out her phone, busily dialing to find a Japanese chef.

Sakuno held her hand out and stopped, "No that might not work with Echizen. From what I know, he is quite sensitive about food. He can tell, even with a subtle difference. It's not too late to start learning now, right?" Sakuno encouraged her.

Mari groaned at the thought of a messy kitchen. Then an idea hit her.

"Say…it's your job to help me, right? Why don't you teach me? Better yet, why don't you do it for me? You look like someone who knows how to do it."

"What?" Sakuno stuttered, "I don't think…that's a good idea…"

"It's decided then." Mari concluded without hearing Sakuno's protest.

Sakuno, being Sakuno, could not bring herself to disagree totally with the over energized Mari.

* * *

"Mari, what do you want?" Ryoma said boringly as he entered her apartment. She called him an hour ago, using Max as an excuse to get him over. Ryoma could never be sure if she was trying to trick him again or not. But seeing the bright sunny smile on her face quite confirmed that it was nothing urgent.

He was about to leave when he smelled something delicious…something familiar…

"Ryoma, I only wanted to invite you to dinner. You'd never come if I don't use dad." She whined, pulling him inside and shutting the door. Ryoma allowed himself to get dragged in and seated by the dinner table. His eyes brightened considerably at the feast in front of him.

"I prepared all this just for you, darling." She beamed at him.

Ryoma didn't even glance up at her before grabbing a pair of chopsticks to dig in. Mari watched in surprise as Ryoma began stuffing his face with the dishes. She sat down across from him and took a few bites. After tasting a few plates, she thought the food were alright at best, but hardly five star level. Why would Ryoma be more interested in Cherry's cooking instead of the other famous restaurants they have dined?

"Delicious…" Ryoma muttered between bites, making Mari a bit sheepish. Since she refused to cook, Cherry had no choice but to take up the task. For a person with vision disability, Cherry worked her way around the kitchen like magic. The owner of the Dream Maker was precise on the material and seasoning, while busily preparing for the entire day. She left just minutes before Ryoma answered the door.

After swiping the dishes clean, Ryoma exhaled in satisfaction. It's been years since he's tasted such authentic Japanese food. This was just as good, if not better than his mother and Nanako's cooking. But he has serious doubts about it coming from Mari. For one thing, Mari never went inside the kitchen because Max was always the one cooking at their place.

"Ryoma, I'm glad you liked my cooking. Maybe we could go to the living room and…" Ryoma got up before she finished. He grabbed his keys and coat and proceeded to the door.

"You invited me to dinner and it was good. Thanks and goodnight!" He gently closed the door on his way out.

Mari stomped her feet in anger and screeched in frustration.

* * *

The second plan Sakuno gave to Mari was more intimate and specific. This was a secret she had learned from Rinko a long time ago. After passing on directions, Mari proceeded to plan B.

She secretly snuck into Ryoma's house to prepare her plan, waiting for her beloved to return to the surprise.

After a long day of practice, Ryoma walked into the house covered with sweat. Before he could strip his shirt off, Mari jumped out to greet him.

"Ryoma, you're back!" She rushed forth and held on to him.

"Mari? Damn, what are you doing in my house? Get out!" Ryoma said angrily.

"I came to give you a surprise of course." Mari brushed his words off and pulled him to the bathroom. She opened the door and pointed inside, "Look what I have prepared for you."

A steaming bubble bath, with a familiar smell presented itself in front of the young man's eyes. Ryoma blushed slightly and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her towards the door and pushed her out, completely humiliated at being treated like a child.

"Ryoma..Ryoma…" Mari knocked repetitively at the door. Ryoma ignored her and walked back to the bathroom. After stripping off his clothes, he took full enjoyment of the prepared bath.

But he wondered. How did Mari know about the bubble bath? Only those closest to him knew about this tiny secret? Unable to resist, he drifted off into sleep, thinking about the mystery.

* * *

As even her second plan failed, Sakuno provided once again another plan. Mari had been impatient and frustration with her lack of success. But Sakuno listened with an open heart to provide as much help as she could.

Mari got up early one day and went knocking on Ryoma's door once again.

"Who is it?" Ryoma yawned behind the door.

'It's me, Mari."

Ryoma considered ignoring her completely but knew she would persist until he did what she wanted. He cursed himself for getting up early today and opened the door grudgingly. To his surprise, he was not met with Mari's makeup face, but a small fluffy cat purring for attention.

Ryoma's heart softened when the small animal watched him with pleading eyes.

"Do you like it? Doesn't he remind you of Karupin?" Mari said proudly.

Ryoma took the kitty from her hands, "I thought you don't like cat." He remembered how Mari watched Karupin with disgust whenever she visited his house back in the states.

"Well, people change." Mari shrugged. Cherry had been right to suggest using a cat to get closer to Ryoma. For one thing, Ryoma loved cats, especially Himalayan cats, like Karupin.

She produced a cat nip which Ryoma grabbed to start playing with the little creature.

It's been a long time since Ryoma had such a playful time. This was one of his favourite activity when he was younger. But now he was simply too busy for such leisure, and Karupin was getting a little old for such playfulness. He'd almost forgotten such sweet memory!

Ryoma allowed Mari to stay a few hours, only to have the accompaniment of the cat. As the kitty drifted off into sleep, Ryoma turned his attention to Mari, "You should go now. I've got to get ready for practice."

"But I thought we could do something later." She begged.

"No. Leave." He said simply.

By now Mari was at the point of explosion. Ryoma has never been this severe with her back at home. With so many attempts to gain his good favour, she could only take so much rejection. Now Mari was beginning to think it was Sakuno's plans that have distanced Ryoma away from her.

Unable to contain her anger, Mari jumped up and latched on to his arm. "Do you hate me or something?" She screamed, making the kitty bounce up and hiss.

"Let go of me!" Ryoma said, trying to pry her off him.

"I should never have listened to him! He tricked me! That no good…" Mari ranted heatedly.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma finally shook her off and took the small cat up to calm it.

"You friend Atobe, that's who! He hooked me up with "Dream Maker" so I could get you to love me! Ha, a lot of good that did!" She continued to fume.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. Atobe? What's Atobe got to do with this?

Ryoma wasn't sure what's going on. But he did know he could not stand to hear Mari's penetrating voice another second. Once again, he pushed her outside of his house and shut the door to her face.

* * *

That night, as Tiger (name of the kitty, given by Ryoma) slept next to his bed, Ryoma thought about what Mari said.

Even a celebrity like him has heard of the famous Dream Maker. Knowing Atobe and his connections, he wasn't surprise by how Atobe could hook Mari up with them. But what did confuse him, was how they know such personal details about him. First the food, the bath, and now the cat and the cat nip. This went beyond the average snooping. So was this the reason why they were so successful with their business? Ryoma was a trifle angry and curious about such breach in his privacy. Without reasons or explanation of its own, Ryoma wanted to know more about them.

Next day, Ryoma tried calling Atobe a few times, but could not get through. He waited a few days before trying again, but the results were the same. It was only after contacting Tezuka and Fuji, did he found out Atobe was abroad on business. He also made a few phone calls on his own to learn more about Dream Maker. But the identity of Cherry has been sealed off completely.

But as a strange feeling gnawed at him, the only person Ryoma could think of was Mari. He invited her out on purpose, hoping to leech some information out of her. Mari was overjoyed at being invited, that she talked none stop about useless chatters, making Ryoma tense with headache. Reluctantly, Ryoma decided to try his hand.

"Say, Mari, you said Dream Maker gave you all these ideas about me, right?"

Mari sniffed arrogantly, "Yeah, but I guess they're overrated. The plans have all seemed to backfire."

"Who was it that gave you the information?"

"Oh, Cherry did."

"The owner?"

"Yeah…" Mari was clearly not interested at talking about her contractor.

"What's she like?" Ryoma asked curiously.

Mari suddenly looked alarmed. "Why are you so interested?"

"Just a bit curious, "Ryoma took her face in his hand and whispered next to her ear, "Don't men deserve to be curious?"

Mari thought she has just landed in heaven, "Of course…" She sighed dreamily.

Ryoma pressed his advantage, "I'd like to get in touch with her, if you can arrange it. If you could, I'd gladly compensate you with…" He finished the rest of his sentence whispering into her ear.

Mari almost melted, at least her brains did. At the moment, she forgot about her promise to Sakuno and gladly agreed to arrange a meeting for him. Her mind was now solely on the reward Ryoma promised her on arranging such a meeting with Cherry.

Ryoma watched with satisfaction as Mari busily talked to the girl he's dying to meet.

* * *

Sakuno once again sat patiently waiting for Mari. It would seem that tardiness was Mari's habit, but Sakuno, being the gentle person she was, didn't really mind. After her first few attempts, Mari had been furious at the result. She phoned Sakuno in a rage and complained about her methods. Sakuno didn't know what was wrong. She could only assume Ryoma had changed significantly over the years.

Sadly, she smiled bitterly to herself about how truly apart they have become. He was no longer the clueless freshman and she was no longer the timid tag along. Her memories of him were now truly memories, as they have lost its significance. As the waitress came to fill her tea cup for the fifth time, Sakuno realized she has been waiting for almost an hour and a half. She wondered if she should call to reschedule. Unlike before, Mari had insisted on meeting in a private room, and not in the usual café. She could only guess that Mari's going to be emotional, and wanted some privacy to themselves for venting.

As the second hour pass by, Sakuno was having a hard time staying awake. She tried to call Mari a few times, but her phone had been busy. As the minutes ticked on, Sakuno leaned down to put her head on the table. She told herself to take a few minutes of rest, but the sandman claimed her.

* * *

Ryoma cursed and rushed into the building. Mari had told him the appointment she made with Cherry was at two o'clock, and now it was almost 5:30pm. Unfortunately, Tiger got a little sick so he had to take him to the vet first. He did not want to ask Mari to make another appointment, hence another reward for the hopeless girl. Ryoma, in his mind, have already concluded that Cherry must have left after so long a wait.

Without thinking much, he marched up to the paneled door and knocked a few times. When he received no response, he pulled the door open slowly and saw a long hair woman with her head down on the table.

"She must have dozed off waiting…" He said to himself, as he quietly closed the door. Ryoma tip toed next to her, but could not see her face.

The woman in front of him was shapely and tall for a female. Her soft auburn hair seemed to glow from within, reached all the way down to her waist, and was now covering her tiny face. There was a sense of familiarity about her that piqued his interest.

Then a sudden realization hit him. Only one girl has hair color like that…a girl he has left behind but never forgotten in the past…

He reached out and with a trembling hand, pushed her hair aside to reveal a serene angelic face. A face he could never forgive nor forget….Now everything was clear.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno…"

Wow, they have finally met face to face after such a long time. What's going to happen between them? What will Sakuno do now that Ryoma found now about her? Stay Tuned!


	8. His Retaliation, Her Stubbornness

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 8: His Retaliation, Her Stubbornness

Sakuno felt something ticklish that brushed her face. Sleepily, she waved it away with one hand. But a warm hand brushed by her cheek and woke her up abruptly.

"Umm...Yuka…?" Sakuno said in daze, lifting her head up. She froze when her head hit something hard.

"Who are you?" Sakuno said alarmingly. The scent she has smelled did not belong to Yuka. Sakuno could smell the fresh cologne. It's not even Mari…it's a man!

Sakuno scrambled to get up and pushed the person behind her away. In haste, she tripped on her chair and tumbled backwards.

Sakuno expected to land hard, but a strong hand circled her at the waist to save her from the embarrassing fall and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Sakuno blushed and struggled, as she's not used to being hugged by a stranger.

"Let…let go of me!" Sakuno demanded weakly, throwing punches at his chest. The stranger's arms tightened to lock her in and whispered, "Still the klutz, aren't you?"

Sakuno stopped dead. That voice…it couldn't be…

"Remember me?" Ryoma held on to her now obedient body.

"…Ryoma." She barely whispered.

"You've changed." He said.

Sakuno couldn't help but felt tears rush to her eyes by such a simple sentence. This brought back all the emotions she has kept bottled up over the years. To touch him again seemed like another life time.

Ryoma frowned as she cried silently. She seemed even more fragile than before. Sakuno was no longer the little girl and he was no longer the immature boy back then. They have both changed, physically and emotionally.

Ryoma reached out a gentle hand and lightly grabbed a handful of her long hair. It felt so silky in his hands. Without knowing why, he was glad to see her hair cascade down her head, so beautiful and familiar.

Sakuno sniffed and controlled herself. She gently pushed him away and took a few steps back. After wiping her tears clean, she looked up him.

Ryoma stared into her eyes. Those sparkling chocolate eyes that once held all the pleasure in the world, now looked even duller than what he had remembered. "Your sight…"

"It's still the same." Sakuno said calmly. She no longer needed his care. She was fine on her own and she has been for the past years. "I'm fine, I really am. I don't need you to help me." She emphasized.

Her words stung Ryoma. He cared about her…he perhaps still did. Her defensiveness was a slap to his face, making him remember those hurtful words she said to him.

She had shunned him away with disgust…She did not need him…

Ryoma tensed up and took a seat, "Fine. I came here to talk business. Why are you helping Mari with this nonsense? You cannot possibly tell me you expect me to be happy about this."

Sakuno was startled by the change of his tone. She readjusted herself and seated herself across from him. "It's my job and she's my client. Besides, we've grew…apart. I don't know you anymore, but I do know what my client wants."

"You're Cherry of Dream Maker?" Ryoma suddenly remembering the most important fact.

Sakuno bit her lips, lifting her head up in defiance, "…I am. Is that so hard to believe?"

"A bit perhaps," Ryoma said honestly, "You've been in touch with Atobe all these years? Who else have you kept contact with?"

"It's really none of your business." Sakuno said evasively.

"But it is my business when you give away my secrets. How does it feel to use what you knew of me to make profits for yourself?"

"You're wrong!" Sakuno said expressively, "I only wanted to help her. She's trying so hard to please you…"

Ryoma grabbed her hand and leaned forward, "It's really none of your business. You're meddling in my affairs and I don't like it. Stay out of it from now on!"

Sakuno winced. If Echizen Ryoma made her nervous before, he was intimidating now. Never had he used such a harsh tone with her.

"What…if I don't?" She couldn't control her own tongue. Before stopping herself, she challenged him.

Ryoma let her go and walked to the door, "Don't do it, don't force me, Sakuno. Don't play with fire if you don't want to get burned."

* * *

Sakuno took out her phone and called the only person she felt that could help her.

"Sanada…Could you come get me at xxxx restaurant?" She said weakly.

"I'll be there in 15 mins." Sanada said shortly and hung up.

The distressed girl put her cell down slowly and covered her face. She had not expected to see him again. Sakuno was totally unprepared for such an encounter. She could sense Ryoma's anger and she didn't blame him. The tennis star was never one to forgive easily, whether it's what she said six years ago or what she has done for Mari.

Sanada entered the room and went to Sakuno immediately.

"Are you alright?" He said with concern.

Sakuno looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, "I've…seen him…"

Sanada placed a hand on her head without saying a word.

"I know Atobe meant for this to happen." Sakuno said without blame. She could not accuse Atobe for what he has done and Yuka for going along with it. She knew in her heart that they only the best in her in interest.

"You're much stronger now. It's time to face it or else you'll never be able to go on." Sanada answered.

"It's hard…so hard…to have the old wounds tear open…when I thought it was just about to be forgotten…" Sakuno blinked her tears back, "You know…don't you?"

Sanada looked away, knowing Sakuno was talking about 'her'. He tried not to think of her, for it only brought unnecessary pain and memories he dared not remember.

"I know, we'll get through of it together."

* * *

Mari called the next day, "Ryoma, now about my reward…"

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Ryoma said nonchalantly "Come to my place tonight at 8pm."

She could not believe what she has just heard.

Thinking back, she remembered Ryoma whispering into her ear, "I'll gladly compensate with what you always wanted…"

Mari spent hours dressing up and making herself looked perfect for her date. Ryoma has finally accepted me, she thought happily to herself.

She rang his door bell at exactly 8pm with Ryoma answering the door after a few rings.

"You're here." He said offhandedly and opened the door to her.

"Ryoma…" She rushed forward to fall into his arms. Ryoma side stepped and closed the door. Tiger hissed at her unwelcomingly, while Mari gave the cat a death stare.

"Oh, Ryoma," Mari giggled at his shyness, "There's no need to be shy in front of me…"

Ryoma looked puzzled at her went inside. Mari trailed after him.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Mari said seductively, pulling her coat off slowly.

"Whatever you want, it's up to you." He threw himself down on the couch.

"Well, I wouldn't mind taking a bath first." Her sight lingered on his body hungrily before whispering.

"Suit yourself." Ryoma turned his attention to the television. Mari chuckled and made her way to the bath.

She took her time savoring the sweetness of victory in the bath before hearing the door close outside.

"Who's here?" She thought annoyingly, angry at a possible disturbance to her perfect date. She quickly wrapped herself in a towel and peeked at the door.

In a rage, she swung the bathroom door open and screamed out her fury. Echizen Ryoma was nowhere to be found. Only a piece of paper was left on the middle of the table－

Mari,

You've always wanted to stay at my place overnight so go ahead. Just don't mess anything up. I'll take Tiger with me so enjoy your stay.

Ryoma.

* * *

"Mari, how could you give my identity away? You promised!" Sakuno said accusingly.

Mari sniffed. She took out a mirror and looked at her own pale reflection. After Ryoma left her alone last night, she howled out her rage at his apartment for the whole night. She would have continued until he came home, but the neighbours could not stand such noise anymore so she was forced to leave by the security guard of the building. Mari has never suffered such embarrassment from anyone. Even though she agreed to come to see Cherry, she was in no mood to listen to her accusation.

"So? I lied." Mari said negligently, "You should be happy I gave you the chance to see my Ryoma. Oh, oops!" She said insincerely.

Sakuno gritted her teeth and told herself to take a few deep breathe. Thanks to Mari's carelessness, she has to face her inner demons totally unexpected and alone. The only thing Sakuno wanted to do now was to finish her case and stay away from Ryoma once and for all.

"So about the case…." Sakuno began.

"What else have you got for me?" Mari demanded.

Sakuno thought about it for a minute, "Have you ever participated in his practice?"

"Of course, my dad's his agent. I go to his practice all the time. He's such a good player. I love the way he wastes his opponents."

"No, that's not what I mean," Sakuno said with a headache, "Try watching with your head and not only with your eyes. Watch carefully and deeply how he plays and tells him how you feel. I'm sure a professional player like him is immune to people telling him how good he is. He would rather take constructive critique to better his skills, don't you agree?"

Mari cocked her head and agreed that there was something in what Sakuno said.

"Alright, let's give it a try."

* * *

"Ryoma, that was a great game." Mari smiled at Ryoma after his practice.

Ryoma eyed her with suspicion but said nothing. He was a little surprised that Mari didn't start screaming his name for ditching her at his apartment.

Mari smiled again as she handed him his ponta drink, which Ryoma even more confused. She was being unexceptionally quiet today. What was she trying to do?

"I noticed that you're developing a new smash move. Have you perfected it yet?"

"You noticed?" Ryoma said in amazement. He never thought Mari had the brains to notice.

"Of course, I'm not dense you know." Mari giggled in pretense. In truth, she phoned her dad just hours before meeting Ryoma here and won't stop bothering him until her dad told her about Ryoma's attempt at perfecting a new move.

Mari beamed warmly at him and offered him a towel and small snack.

Ryoma suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu. This felt too familiar. Mari's not herself so….

Ah, he remembered. This was what Sakuno used to do, this was her role. She used to watch him play and though she wasn't very good herself, she would sometimes ask about his skills and give her own opinion. It was also her role to offer him drinks and stuff. This was Sakuno's doing. She's still helping Mari. Mari never had the patience nor idea at this herself.

Ryoma looked down and smirked to himself.

_I warned you, Sakuno. If it's war you want, then war is what you will get!_

* * *

"Sakuno, there's something here for you." Yuka called out to the girl.

"What is it?" Sakuno poked her head out of her room.

Yuka walked into her room, carrying something into the room.

"Something smells wonderful, are you carrying flowers?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes, someone sent you a bouquet of red roses. I wonder who it could be?" Yuka said while giving the roses to her. Sakuno held a blank expression on her face.

"Let me see who it's from." Yuka took the card out and opened it. "Let's see…it reads "Dear Sakuno, since you would not halt your advances, then I must oblige to meet you head on. Please accept these roses as a return favor. We shall meet again." Oh my, who could this be from?" Yuka said surprisingly.

"Must be a joke from someone." Sakuno said in panic, "Yuka, please take care of the flowers." She shoved the roses to Yuka and pushed her out of her room in haste.

Sakuno broke down next to her door and put her hand over her heart. It must be from Ryoma! He warned her and her stubborn nature had chose not listen! Now he has found out and now he's coming after her!

* * *

Uh oh! Now Ryoma's on to Sakuno. What is he planning and what will he do? Stay tuned for more!


	9. His Memory, Her Light

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 9: His Memory, Her Light

"I have to go back to the states for a while. Call you when I get back!" Mari said on the line quickly, with much noises coming from the background.

"What? Mari, wait!" Sakuno said in a panic. Her current client called just minutes ago dropping the news of leaving temporarily to go back home.

"Can't, gotta go. Keep an eye on my darling for me while I'm gone." Mari hung up and raced off into the gate.

"What the…?" Sakuno said confusingly, tired of Mari's inconsiderate behaviours. If all her clients acted this way, Yuka would have her hands full by now.

Sakuno sighed with fatigue and placed her phone beside her. To be honest, she was annoyed with Mari's sudden departure, and the indefinite hold on closing her case. But withdrawing half way was not her motto either. Sakuno vowed to see all her cases to the end and complete. On the other hand, she was a bit relieved to be away from this case, which meant away from Ryoma as well. After the scare with the flowers, Ryoma hadn't tried to contact her.

It was like the calm before the storm. However, after a quiet week of passing, Sakuno was more content and sure that it was just a hoax.

"I must be thinking too much…" She chuckled to herself, enjoying the work free days she was lucky enough to enjoy. Yuka called her a few times from abroad, while attending some private business in Europe. Even Sanada has been too busy with his work to come pay her visit.

"The air smells so fresh today." She basked in the sun. Sakuno grabbed her straw hat on the counter and picked up her walking stick. It was too good of an afternoon to stay inside. Perhaps taking a walk outside would improve her mood.

After getting everything she needed, she stepped out of the door. Her parents purchased and built her a small house in a quiet neighbourhood just outside of the city. Yuka stayed with Sakuno most of the time when they were busy working, other than that, Sakuno was quite familiar with her own property to avoid injuring herself.

Knowingly, she felt her way out of the house and exit the front gate. She was about to walk away when she heard a quiet meow.

"…a cat?" She muttered to herself in curiosity.

Meow~ Came another sound.

Sakuno listened carefully and followed the adorable sound. She has always been fond of animals. Cats, especially, had been one of her favourites. She remembered Karupin, Ryoma's house cat, and used to play with him often whenever she visited his house.

"Don't think of him." Sakuno reprimanded herself.

"Who's him?" Ryoma's voice appeared.

Sakuno almost jumped back in surprise. "What…how did you…What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course." He said as a matter of fact.

"How did you know where I live?" Sakuno answered, all messed up and not knowing what else to say.

"I asked." Ryoma said offhandedly. In truth, he had a hard time tracking down her address. It's as if there's an invisible barrier protecting Sakuno. Even with his social network, he could not find anything on the owner of the Dream Maker. As a last resort, he finally got in touch with Atobe. After a humiliating begging session, Atobe finally allowed him her address.

Ryoma swore under his breath and vowed to get back at Atobe for what he made him do.

"Here, hold him for me." Ryoma placed a small fur ball in her hands.

Sakuno, without thinking, held her hands out and took the kitty into her hands. Her heart almost melted with love when the small animal brushed his soft head against her palm.

"Looks like Tiger like you." He commented as he stared at her. Again, he couldn't help but feel how the years have gone by fast. She has matured into an attractive and sensible lady, but the same gentleness and shyness remained the same.

Ryoma reached his hand out and ran through her glossy hair, feeling the locks graze by his fingers.

"Ryoma…?" Sakuno trembled uncontrollably, not sure how to react to such intimacy.

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Ryoma coughed uncomfortably and regained his casualness.

"Let's go for a ride." He said shortly while taking out a helmet. Sakuno widened her eyes and was about to object, when he placed the helmet on her head.

"Wait just a minute…" She started to object when he took Tiger out of her hand and placed the animal in a small pet bag. Sakuno continued to object when Ryoma suddenly turned around and put a finger on her lips.

"It's too good of a day to sit at home. Come on, it's only a short distance away." He smiled with satisfaction when her face turned tomato, effectively silencing her complaints.

His hands moved automatically to her waist to pick her up lightly and over his motorcycle. Ryoma's smile grew wider when her arms circled his body quickly as he mounted his bike.

"Hold on tight." He whispered to her. As they shot out into the road, Sakuno squinted her eyes tight and swallowed a small scream. She could feel the excitement of their speed as well as the roaring wind beside her ears. Without thinking, she leaned her entire body on Ryoma's back and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." He told her in the same old cocky tone that was part of his charm. Familiar, were his words.

Sakuno felt a lump in her throat as she fought down the returning bitterness. His words comforted her, protected her…drowned her…

She rubbed her cheek softly against his back, _I ran because I didn't want to burden you…at least I can allow myself a moment of peace_, Sakuno thought before stepping through to reality again.

* * *

"We're here." Ryoma announced as he turned off his bike. He helped Sakuno get off gently and kept his grip on her. Sakuno tried to twist her hand away but Ryoma was persistent.

What turned out to be a short distance was actually a two hour ride. Sakuno stretched a little to loosen her sore muscles.

"Careful." He warned as he slowed his pace for her to catch up.

Sakuno took her time feeling the landscape around her. Over the years, she has learned to rely heavily on her other senses to get by in all situations.

The air…smelled salty. The strong wind blew her loose hair all over the place. She rubbed her free hand over her chilly arms and realized she was at a beach.

Suddenly, a warm coat dropped on her shoulders to warm her up.

"Keep it." Ryoma commanded besides her.

"Ryoma, what are we doing here?" She asked timidly. It's been years since she came to the beach. Her parents thought it was too dangerous for her to be out on the sand alone so they forbid her from going. Sakuno, being the obedient daughter, stayed away from for their sake, but regretted all the same.

"You didn't think I was going to take you to my practice on our first date, do you?" He chuckled deeply.

Sakuno looked away in embarrassment. _He's only teasing me_, she thought to herself.

Ryoma reached a hand out to turn her lovely cheeks to face him. He grinned as he recalled their real 'first date'. Years ago, he took her to an amusement park. It was then and there that he realized for the first time that Ryuzaki Sakuno held a special place inside of him. It was there that he first confessed to himself about his true feelings.

He still remembered that amazing smile she held as she came around the merry-go-round. Ryoma never told her, but he kept that special photo he took of her all these years.

"This place is my sanctuary." He said softly to her.

"Sanctuary...from what…?" She couldn't help but ask.

"More like from who…There's a price to pay for success…" He said shortly.

Sakuno understood perfectly. His success won him fame, but he had to sacrifice his freedom to the media and fans around the world. The spotlight was always on, and one could never be careless under the camera. It was the exact reason why her parents and herself decided to keep her identity a secret. If word gets out that Cherry is the heir to the vast Dawn Ray fortune, then her quiet life would come to an end.

Feeling the hint of sadness in his voice, she gave his hand a squeeze. Ryoma stared at her, having mixed feelings to have her at his side once more. He was glad she was here by him, but also unsure and hurt by her outburst many years ago. The tennis prince often wondered during sleepless nights on why Sakuno left so suddenly. Was he really that oblivious in regards to her feelings? Had he mistreated her without realizing? His pride screamed out for a clear answer.

"So…I take it you accept?" He said suddenly.

"Wh…what?" She said in confusion.

"For going out with me, of course. I thought it was clear. After what you have taught Mari, it seems like you still know me quite well. Actually…too well…" His voice turned seductive.

"I was…just…using my old knowledge…"She started to stutter.

"Which brought us closer together…" His arms came suspiciously close to her waist…

"No…I…" Sakuno faltered, feeling his warm body drawing close. Her mind was a mess with him so close. Slowly, she could feel her will succumbing to him. Her resistance decrease bit by bit.

"Come with me, Sakuno. You've always been there at all my games. It's your rightful place…" He kissed her hand gently.

…_The game!!!_ Sakuno snapped out of it and pushed Ryoma away from her. She panted heavily and put her arms around herself. How could she forget? Her resolve to leave him had been strong. Her reason had not change. She will not be the instrument of slowing him down. Ryoma's at the top of his game, and she will not hinder him in any way.

"No, I can't. I told you before. Don't toy with me anymore! I've lost more than you could ever imagine!" She cried out loudly.

Ryoma stood silently as he watched her trembled. He turned his back and looked at the setting sun. With his eyes squint, he remembered the same sunset he watched with Sakuno in the Ferris wheel. She had asked him if it was beautiful…Ryoma had answered yes.

"The sunset…" He began, as Sakuno turned her attention to him, "It's beautiful…"

Sakuno didn't catch his meaning, for she could see nothing but darkness in front of her.

"Nature required light to give way to darkness, but the sun works the hardest at this moment…its shining ray at the brightest before darkness claims all, like a promise for its glory return…" He chanted, "I will…" He left the words unspoken but dropped down and brushed his lips to her's.

_I will be that light and I will be the only reflection in your eyes! _The prince promised himself solemnly.

* * *

A bit shorter than my usual chapters, I know! But will do better next time. I'm having some writer's block currently, but will work it out. Thanks to those that have R&R!


	10. His Confession, Her Faith

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 10: His Confession, Her Faith

Sakuno never thought she would be reduced to such a miserable state, of which she was even beginning to get scared by her own shadow. But her fear of going outside and picking up the phone originated from none other than the prince himself. There were a few times when she picked up her cell phone and came that bittersweet voice in the ever slight mocking tone. She had hung up upon hearing his voice out of nerves. Even worse, without Yuka here, Sakuno was afraid to answer the door. She kept herself hidden inside the house, away from the door, and away from life.

Life suddenly felt empty without those she has always leaned on. Besides her parents and her grandmother, there were only three she trusted. Yuka and Atobe were still busy with their own lives and Sakuno did not wish to disturb them with her problems. This left only one person she could call upon, Sanada Genichirou.

Of course, Sanada was busy as well, being the heir to a family of large fortune. But the former vice captain of Rikkai Dai chose to become a lawyer instead of taking over his father's business, a freedom he has earned after a long battle with his parents. He also taught kendo on his spare time as a part time job. Sakuno learned about it from her parents. She never knew her parents were good friends with the Sanada family, which surprised her.

Without others here, she left him a voice mail asking him to call her back.

Her cell phone rang to capture her attention. Sakuno bit her lips and reached over hesitantly. As the phone vibrated endlessly, she contemplated if she should answer it. If it was Ryoma again, she doubt she had the heart or nerves to hang him up for the third time.

It's as if luck was against her, the phone refused to leave her alone. Gulping, she picked up.

"Sakuno, are you busy?" Sanada's steady voice answered.

"Sanada…" Came a wave of relief.

"What is it?" He asked quickly, hearing the relief in her voice "Is something wrong?"

"I…" Sakuno told him briefly on what has happened to her.

"I'll be over right away." He hung up.

Thirty minutes later, her cell rang again. "Sakuno, I'm at your door."

She rushed to the door to let in a very stern man.

"You can tell me all about it after you get something to eat." He said seriously, noticing her paleness. He put bags of grocery down on her counter and went to her fridge.

Sakuno smiled a little and walked over, "Here, let me. It's the least I can do."

Sanada didn't object. He let Sakuno took over the kitchen and busily started preparing their meals. After a while, a deliciously hot meal was served for them at the dining table.

"He came to see you." He started.

"How did you know?" Sakuno gasped.

"Atobe told him where to find you." Sanada answered simply, taking bites at his food.

"…" Sakuno toying with her vegetables.

"When are you going to face him? There's nothing standing between you two." He said softly.

"Yes, there is." Sakuno smiled sadly, reaching up to cover her dead eyes.

"Sakuno, you can't bury your entire life just because of one misfortune. You've always wanted to be with him. Now that he has reached out to you, don't push him away. You'll both suffer."

"He's a world class athlete." Sakuno said calmly, "I'm not the one that should be standing beside him. Mari is a bright and handsome girl. The world adores the perfect couple."

"You rather let him keep hating you over a misunderstanding? Echizen will understand if you explain it to him."

Sakuno kept silent. If she explained it to Ryoma, then he will never leave her alone. If he accepted her explanation of why she did what she did, then he would try to stay by her side.

"No." She finally said.

"Sakuno!" Sanada stood up, a bit angry.

"…I'm sorry." She said guiltily. Sanada's anger was to be expected. "I didn't mean to remind you of her."

Sanada sat down slowly, "…Don't make the same mistake I've made. I was a fool to let her go without realizing what I would be losing. If only I…"

He shook his head in defeat, "No, let's not go there. This is about you. I can't force you to go against your decision, but at least promise to treat yourself better, alright? Don't let your parents and me worry about you."

Sakuno nodded obediently and gave him a dazzling smile.

Sanada gave her head a rub, knowing she has a tough road ahead of her. From what he remembered, Echizen Ryoma has always been a persistent one. He thought back to the time to when he handed Ryoma an embarrassing defeat, only to have the prince return the favour with full blast. He mentally chuckled at the memory from long ago, wishing Sakuno all the best on her struggle against Echizen.

* * *

Ryoma slipped his cell inside his pouch in frustration. Sakuno refused to take his call again. After hanging up on his a few times, he decided to call her on different intervals, hoping he could catch her off guard. But she has either stopped taking calls or she chose to abandon her cell phone.

Ryoma gave a soft 'chi' and looked at his own reflection in the mirror. A pair of cat-like golden eyes glared back at him.

"What are you looking at?" He reprimanded him reflection, then shook his head at his own foolishness.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He picked up eagerly and answered, "Hello? Sakuno?"

"Ryoma? It's me Max." Came his agent's cheery voice.

"Max? What do you want?" Ryoma suppressed his disappointment and answered in an even tone.

"I'm calling to remind you about the charity ball tonight. Don't be late and dress in style."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes, "I thought I was on vacation."

"The ball starts at 7pm. Don't be late! I've already arranged to have your suit sent to your place. You should get it in an hour or two."

"Max…" Ryoma warned in a low voice.

"I know I'm the best," Max sighed, "Take care of yourself and talk to you soo….wait, Mari…" The phone suddenly changed to a high pitch voice, "Ryoma! I miss you, baby! Love you…"

Ryoma hung up in a hurry and threw his phone on the bed.

He sighed and got busy with the preparations for tonight's ball. His suit came just as Max had told him. Ryoma's vein almost popped when he saw the suit.

"Max!" He gritted his teeth, mentally cursing his agent for not telling him it's a masquerade he will be attending. He stared at the elegantly tailored caped tuxedo with a twitching brow and sighed in defeat before reaching for the suit. After readjusting his entire wear, he grudgingly admitted the fabric felt good against his skin.

Sighing once again, he ran his hand over his hair once more and stepped out of the door.

* * *

"How entirely boring…" The prince muttered to himself in a small voice. He didn't see the point of the ball. Through his successful years, he has already donated tons of dollars to various charities, thus never seeing the need to attend these functions. Ryoma never understood why rich people have the need of gathering and prancing around each other when it was obviously more productive to actually be with those in need.

He suppressed the need of leaving right away and glanced at the mirror behind him, noticing the large mask that covered half of his face, his golden eyes staring back at him.

"Echizen, just the man I was looking for. My, what a great game you played a few months back in France…" A man came congratulating him.

"Mr. Pools." Ryoma inclined his head to one of the media giants of the sports industry.

"How's the sly fox?" Mr. Pools chuckled.

"Max's having a great time with me being out of his hands." Ryoma smiled. Mr. Pools was one of the very few media sources he trusted. He was an old friend of Max's and like Max said; it never hurt to have a friend who has huge control over the press.

"Yeah right, I bet he's already trying to squeeze some kind of multi million deals with some advertising company. Hope you still have breathing space once you get back to the states, kiddo." The older man laughed.

Ryoma chuckled as he continued his conversation. However, on the other side of the room, a familiar couple was also deep in discussion.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be here?" Sakuno said uneasily.

"Don't worry. No one will know who you really are, as long as you wish to keep it a secret." Sanada put a reassuring hand on his partner for tonight.

Sakuno nodded and held on to her friend for support. She dressed up in an image of a goddess. With her hair let loose and cascading down her back, the beautifully tailored white garment hugged her body to perfection. As a touch up, fresh flowers of sorts were placed as a crown on her head.

"Let me get you a drink. I'll be right back." Sanada gave her a brotherly pat and walked away. Sakuno stood alone on the side, rubbing her hands on her bare arms uncomfortably.

"Hi, I don't believe I've seen you before, what's your name?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

Sakuno turned to the direction of the voice in surprise and back up against the wall.

"What's the hurry? All I wanted was to know your name." The stranger pressed closer.

"My partner is coming back soon. He gets pretty jealous when he sees me with someone else. I don't think it's a good idea to get so close." Sakuno said nervously, hoping to keep the stranger away. But instead, the voice came closer.

"Ha, I don't scare easily. But I do agree with him. You're a cute one, alright." He laughed.

Sakuno was beginning to panic. Where's Sanada? He should be back already!

"Say, why don't you come on a stroll with me? It's quite boring here and－" Before he could finish, a iron grip caught him on the shoulder and gave him a hard squeeze.

"I see you've met my partner tonight, Shingen." Sanada said to the young man.

"Sanada…I...I didn't know she was with you. Hey, ease up on the grip!" Shingen yelled.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" Sanada went to her side.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said in a hurry.

Sanada nodded, eying the nervous man in front of him, "This prankster is Kasai Shingen, one of my students at the dojo. He's a bit of a big talker, but quite harmless."

"Hey!" Shingen protested, "At least leave me a good impression in front of the lady."

Sakuno giggled at his theatrics and began to relax in front of them. Sanada frowned at his student.

"Well, since you have so much time, why don't you stay with Sakuno while I attend to some business?" Sanada said forcibly, noticing how Sakuno felt more comfortable now with Shingen.

"Fine, fine," Shingen put his hands up, "Leave it to me." Sanada nodded and left.

"Sigh~"

"Why the big sigh, Shingen?" Sakuno asked with concern.

"There's so many pretty girls here tonight, but not enough of me to share with them." Shingen said in pity.

Sakuno couldn't help herself as she laughed out loud.

"At least I'm with the belle of the ball. Say, let's get some free air." Shingen took her hand carefully and led her out onto the marble patio.

They both lean against the marble fence in a quiet conversation.

"Hey Shingen," Sakuno asked after a while, "What does the sky look like at night?"

Shingen looked over at her graceful face, "Like any other night. Why do you ask?"

Sakuno sighed, "It's been so long…I think I've already forgotten the sight."

Shingen dropped his smile as he saw the beautifully sad smile touching Sakuno's face. The woman in front of him was a temptation…so serene…so heartbreaking…He couldn't help himself as he reached out his hand, if only to comfort her a little. Just before his hand touched her cheeks, Sakuno sneezed and shivered in the midnight cold.

Shingen snapped from the trance and blushed in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and said quickly, "It's getting chilly. I'll get your coat and see what's taking Sanada so long."

He left before Sakuno could stop him.

She shook her head and smiled ever gently. Turning around, she put her hands on the cold marble and let the wind gently carry her long hair back. She closed her eyes and stopped thinking for a second, when a pair of hands reached out behind her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Before she could scream, a soft whisper that had always disturbed her dreams came once again. "Sakuno…"

* * *

Looking over at ' shoulder, Ryoma noticed an old acquaintance of his. He was about to head over to say hello before seeing Sanada's partner turn around.

Ryoma swore he stopped breathing when he saw the face of a goddess. Sakuno looked…He couldn't find the right words to describe her.

After seeing her, all he could think about was why she was here and why she was with Sanada.

He continued his conversation with half-heartedly as he glanced constantly at the other side of the room. When Sanada finally left, Ryoma bid goodbye to his friend and was about to approach her, but stopped when he saw a curious man talking to her. Seeing her discomfort, he was about to play the knight in shiny armour when Sanada came back to her side. Ryoma quickly retreated to a corner to observe her in the dark.

Even though it has only been days when he last saw her, Ryoma finally admitted that he missed her. She had fled after being with him at the beach, but Ryoma did not forget his promise. He still blamed her for turning him away, but he was beginning to realize that he did not want to lose her again.

Ryoma's eyes followed her everywhere. He secretly went after her when she stepped outside. His costume protected his presence in the shadow as he listened to their conversation. Bitterness filled him when he heard what she said about the night. But just as bitterness claimed him, anger flashed through his entire body when the stranger tried to lay his hand on her! His eyes glared dangerously just as he was about to step out. Sakuno's reaction came just in time to direct that man away from them. As the stranger left, he walked behind her and pulled her into his arms and into his heart.

* * *

"Ryoma!" Sakuno gasped.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He said softly with a hint of warning.

"No…" Sakuno said honestly.

Ryoma smirked in satisfaction and pulled his cape around her slim body.

"You've been avoiding me, Sakuno."

Sakuno gulped in nervousness. It was too unexpected to meet him here. If she had known, she would never have accepted Sanada's invitation to be his partner.

"Ryoma, don't…" She said as she tried to pull herself out of his embrace. Ryoma kept his arms locked and frowned at her struggle.

"Please let me go…" She almost begged.

Keeping one arm around her waist, he pulled his other arm out and tilted her face up to his, "I missed you, Sakuno."

Sakuno's eyes widen and a deep blush surfaced.

The prince felt that this was as good a time as ever to let her know how he felt.

"I like you, perhaps it's even deeper than that. The feelings I have…I've never felt for anyone…" He confessed.

Sakuno opened her mouth, but too shocked to speak. His words reminded her of her teenage self that very night when she confessed to him. Was this a dream?

"I…I…" Sakuno stuttered.

"Come with me." He said lastly.

Sakuno's mind was a mess. She didn't know what to think. All she could do was shake her head repeatedly, refusing to believe what has transpired.

She pushed at him hard several times before knocking him away. With her back against the fence, she put her hands up to her head as her tears gathered.

Finally, after finding her voice, she said without looking at him, "How can I believe you? You hate me for what I've done, for what I've said! Now you're telling me you want to be with me?"

Ryoma looked at her steadily, "I don't hate you, Sakuno. I blamed you…I still do. But more importantly, I have never forgotten about you."

"You should have," Sakuno said in an outburst, then sagged as her energy left her and whispered, "You should have…"

Ryoma took one step closer to her when she heard him, "Don't!"

Ryoma paused, but continued his advance. Sakuno scattered to her feet and tried to get away. But the prince caught her before she could.

"Enough!" A booming voice came from the door, Sanada stepped through the door.

"Leave her alone." Sanada said as he tried to take Sakuno away. Ryoma kept his grip on her and poor Sakuno was stuck between them.

"This is none of your business." Ryoma warned his former opponent.

"You're hurting her…again…"

Ryoma refuse to let go, but flashed a quick glance at her teary face.

"Please, Ryoma," Sakuno said in a hollow voice, "Please unhand me."

Hearing her sorrow, he dropped his hand reluctantly.

"Why won't you believe me?" He ask finally.

With Sanada helping her, she said before walking away, "I have already lost the faith to believe."

* * *

Finally, another chapter done! I've added some kind of back story to Sanada. His story actually came to me first, before Ryoma x Sakuno. I just might get to that one someday. Next up, Ryoma must somehow find a way to restore Sakuno's confidence. What will he do? Please stay tuned and thanks to all those that RxR!


	11. His Family, Her Surprise

**TENDERNESS IN THE TAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 11: His Family, Her Surprise

Ryoma threw himself on his bed and rubbed his aching temples. He was seriously losing it. For the first time in his life, he seemed unsure of himself. Not knowing what to do or what to say to restore Sakuno's confidence. He stared off into the dark night, trying to find peace for his turmoil.

Even since crossing path again after so many years, he has been pursuing her, hoping to see her change back to that once sweet and understanding girl that had always tailed him wherever he went. Or was it an impossible dream?

He walked out to the balcony and watched as dawn took over. As the sun rise and the moon falling, he thought back to a story his brother, Ryoga, told him when he was a little boy.

When Ryoma was young, he asked his big brother why the sun and the moon never met up. Ryoga had told him that that sun was a might warrior who was in love with the beautiful moon maiden. Yet the maiden was too proud and promised the sun warrior to wed him should he be able to catch up to her in the sky. Thus began an endless chase through eternity. Ryoma had stubbornly told him brother that the sun and the moon will one day become one, with Ryoga laughing at his ignorance.

Yes, Ryoma thought now. He will persist in his pursue just like the sun warrior. But he needed to change his strategy. He would handle and treat her gently until she trusted him again. Ryoma would prove to her and to himself that they should be together.

With resolve, he took out his cell phone and pressed a set of familiar numbers.

A sarcastic voice answered, "Hello? Well, if it isn't the Champ…."

* * *

Sakuno was scared to be alone. There was too much confusion in her mind and the fear of facing Ryoma haunted her every waking moment. After the party, she begged Sanada to take her to another place to stay for a while. With reluctance, Sanada took her to one of his parent's houses so there would be people there to take care of her.

But before he left, he had a long talk with her.

"You can't hide forever. Either you choose to forget about him and never see him, or find that courage again to reach out."

Sakuno had cried endlessly, but Sanada was ruthless.

"Atobe, Yuka and I have watched you for years living a coward's life. This is the real world. We can't help you every step of the way. I know this is not something you want to hear, but it is something important that you must understand."

"Why are you saying all these?" She cried.

"Because we want you to smile again." He said tiredly, "Look, I have to leave for a trip I've been meaning to take."

"You're leaving too?" Sakuno looked up with puffy eyes.

"Perhaps it's for the best. It's just for a few days. Stay here as long as you like. I'll call you soon."

Sanada decided to leave so Sakuno would have no one to lean on. He honestly believed that people learn to become stronger when they realize that there was no one else they can count on but themselves. Thus, this was a gamble he was willing to make.

* * *

A few days past by fast but Sakuno barely felt the difference. Life felt numb when you feel alone in the world. Luckily, Ryoma had not tried to call her, but neither had her friends. Sanada called once to make sure she was okay and that was about it.

_This is what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted to be left alone!_ Sakuno thought to herself.

Perhaps she should call her parents and pay them a visit. It has been a while since she talked to them.

Just when she thought about making a call, her cell ranged. Sakuno hesitated for a moment, but picked up nonetheless.

"Hello?" Sakuno asked timidly.

"Is this Sakuno? Oh my…it has been a long time!" Came a familiar voice.

"Who...who is this?" Sakuno said nervously.

"Don't you recognize my voice? This is Nanako."

"Nanako-san? How…how did you…?" Then Sakuno realized where Ryoma's cousin has gotten her numbers from.

"Yes, I know what you are thinking. It's true I got your number from Ryoma. But I'm glad I did. It's been so long since we met, how are you?"

"I...I'm fine…really busy actually…" Sakuno laughed nervously. She had always admired Nanako as a big sister. Back then, she spent a lot of time with her and always imagined she was her real sister, since being an only child has had its down points.

Nanako laughed joyously, but knew in reality the situation Sakuno's in. She heard about everything from Ryoma. It's very rare for her cousin to ask for help and when he called them in the States, Nanako knew she just had to aid the two lovebirds.

_Poor Sakuno_…she thought.

"I called to invite you to come for Aunt Rinko's famous dinner. Don't you remember how much we like to help every time you came over?"

"Of...of course…but…but I…" Sakuno answered.

"So what about it? How about being our first guest to celebrate the Echizen family's return?" Nanako urged.

"Actually, I am quite busy at the moment so I don't think…."

But Nanako cut her off, "Can't you find just a bit of time? Aunt and uncle miss you too, you know? Especially since stingy Ryoma left for the States again…we just wanted to have more company…" Nanako said sadly.

"No…I'm sorry I…Is Ryoma really not there?" Sakuno finally asked the most important question.

"Yeah, the insensitive boy. Ran off when he heard we're going to visit him. How inconsiderate! You wouldn't do that to us, would you?"

Sakuno was now stuck by Nanako's scheme, "I…I guess…"

"Great!" Not giving her to hesitate, Nanako quickly set a date to pick Sakuno up and hung up.

* * *

"Great to see you again! How've you been?" Nanako asked while giving Sakuno a big hug.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Sakuno smiled softly.

"Oh my…" Rinko's voice came from behind. Sakuno felt a pair of warm hands wrap around her as Ryoma's mother greeted her. "You've grown so much. I've always knew you'd grown up to be a beautiful lady."

"Hey, me next…" Nanjiroh yelled, trying to find room to squeeze in between the ladies, waiting eagerly for his turn.

Rinko smiled warmly and released the young girl to Nanako's side, while 'accidently' stepping on her husband's foot.

"Ouch!" Nanjiroh jumped.

"Oh dear…Are you alright, darling? Nanako, why don't you see Sakuno inside while I attend to your uncle?" Rinko said ever so gently.

"Of course. Come with me, Sakuno. We've got a big meal prepared just for you." Nanako took Sakuno's hand and spoke eagerly about the dinner plan.

Rinko watched them go off with a smile on her face, but when she turned to face her husband, she wore a scowl on her face.

"Nanjiroh, behave yourself. You should know how sensitive Sakuno is right now. Or why do you think Ryoma asked us to come back?"

Nanjiroh shook off his informality, "I know, I know…the boy was right to ask for help. God knows how long I've been waiting to hear him beg me. But honestly, it's going to be tough changing Sakuno's mind. She might not look it, but she's a lot like her grandmother, both tough and stubborn."

"I have faith in her, just as our son has placed his faith in us." Rinko sighed at the series of misfortunate events.

"Just make her open her heart to us, right? Piece of cake." Nanjiroh stated.

"Why the confidence?" His wife asked.

"I got Ryoma to beg, didn't I?" Nanjiroh gave his wife a wink, citing his most recent triumph.

* * *

"Tell us all about yourself. What have you been up to all these years?" Nanako asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I've started my own business." Sakuno answered between small bites.

"You're a business woman! How wonderful!" Rinko encouraged.

Sakuno blushed with pride, "We're a small company, that's all."

"What do you do?" Nanjiroh added in.

"It's kind of hard to describe. But the best way to put it is to realize people's dreams."

"That's an unusual job." Ryoma's mother said.

"Not really, Aunt Rinko. I read off of the internet that there's a business called the "Dream Maker" that makes all kind of dreams come true for people. Perhaps it's trendy for this kind of business here in Japan." Nanako told her aunt.

"Actually…I'm…the owner of "Dream Maker"…" Sakuno admitted shyly. She felt she could trust her secret with these people.

All three of them stared wide eyed at her for a moment, then jumped at the revelation.

"What? This is really something! Rinko, who would have thought the hag's granddaughter turned out to be not only a beauty, but also a huge success!"

"You know about them too, uncle?" Nanako asked.

"Of course! Our little Sakuno's company has been all over the news. Your grandmother must be really proud of you."

Sakuno put her chopsticks down suddenly and lowered her head in shame. She spoke in a quiet voice, "I do not know. It's been a while since I've talked to her."

Rinko, Nanako and Nanjiroh looked at each other surprisingly and politely dropped the subject.

"Say, Sakuno. Do you mind coming out with me if you have time? It's been a long time since I've been back so I'll need a bit of guidance around? Could you please?" Nanako pleaded.

"I don't…"

Before Sakuno could object, Rinko joined in. "Yeah that sounds like a great idea! Thank you dear for helping out!"

Even Nanjiroh added in his persuasion, "I wouldn't mind going along as well…"

Poor Sakuno was completely outnumbered. Finally, she swallowed her answer and quietly obliged.

* * *

"I'll be taking Sakuno home now." Nanako said before driving away with their guest.

Rinko and Nanjiroh waved and said their goodbyes. Sakuno honestly had a very good time tonight with Ryoma's family.

"So what you think?" Rinko asked her husband.

"Piece of cake. Ryoma's pathetic if he can't even handle one girl." Nanjiroh said easily.

"Poor children! Look at all the time lost between them. I've always thought they were a cute couple." Rinko said regrettably.

Nanjiroh sniffed out loud right before his phone rang.

"How did it go?" Ryoma asked from the other side of the line.

"Hey, boy! You really are clueless about women, aren't you?" His father rubbed it in, making Ryoma as annoyed as ever.

"Just tell me what you found out." He said in a frustrated tone.

"She's still wary of you, that's for sure." Nanjiroh replied before his wife took the phone from him.

"Ryoma, maybe we should have Nanako spent some time with her. She looks quite happy to see your cousin tonight."

"Yeah, maybe that'll help…"

"No no…" Nanjiroh grabbed the phone back, "When it comes to women, I'm the one you guys should consult with."

"The way to get a girl to open up to you is…" Nanjiroh put his hand on the phone and whispered to Ryoma on the other line.

"What?" Ryoma frowned, "Are you sure that's the right way?"

"You think you can do better? Fine, don't listen to me then." Nanjiroh hung up and tossed the phone to his wife.

Ryoma, on the other hand, thought about what he has heard tonight and boldly decided his next move.

* * *

A new chapter! A long wait, I know...I'm very excited about the new 'New Prince of Tennis'. Can't wait to see more of what is gonna happen. It might even affect this story! Can anyone guess who my fav character is? A brownie point goes to those who can get it right!


	12. His Strategy, Her Plead

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 12: His Strategy, Her Plead

"This is your place? Very nice." Nanako said in amazement, as she toured around Sakuno's house. What surprised her the most was how Sakuno knew where everything was so her sight didn't affect her mobility at all.

"I'm glad you like it." Sakuno smiled happily.

Since the dinner at the Echizen's, Nanako visited her from time to time, sometimes taking her on shopping sprees etc. Spending time with Ryoma's cousin eased her loneliness and almost managed to take Ryoma off her mind.

After fixing Nanako a delicious lunch, they both sat down with desserts to chat.

"Thank you for being here. I…don't get a lot of visitors." Sakuno smiled shyly.

"Sakuno…" Nanako replied, noting her sad expression. Then an idea hit her.

"Hey, I know. How about we pay a visit to your grandmother?"

"What?" Sakuno exclaimed. This was definitely too sudden!

"It's the prefect idea!" Nanako got up and announced.

"No, no…I'm not ready…I...can't…" Sakuno tried to resist.

"What's there to be ready about? She's your grandmother. Let's go!" The elder woman wouldn't take no as an answer and dragged Sakuno out of the house like a whirlwind.

Sakuno was no match for Nanako's persistence and was forced to come to terms with another shadow of her past.

"Well, we're here." Nanako said as she turned the keys out of the ignition.

"…I guess we are." Sakuno said quietly. She tried begging, pleading, crying to get Nanako to change her mind on their drive over, but it was no use. Nanako wouldn't hear of it.

"You know…in a way….I almost feel relieved to be taken here…" Sakuno began in a deadly quiet voice. "To think grandma lives so close, but feels so far…"

Nanako put her hands on Sakuno's. "Family is never far. All you have to do is reach out and they'll always be there."

Sakuno took a deep breath, "I know…I'm ready."

Nanako smiled and got out of the car with the younger girl.

Sakuno could smell the familiar lavender in the garden. With each step, her heart pounded faster and faster. What would her grandmother say to her? Was she angry at her? Sakuno didn't know what to expect, since she basically forced her grandmother out of her life for so long.

"Who is it?" Came Ryuzaki Sumire's voice.

"It's Nanako."

"Oh, back to Japan already? I did hear from Nanjiroh that…" The moment she opened the door, her voice died on her lips.

"Sakuno? Is that you?" Her grandmother's voice trembled.

"Grandma!" Sakuno cried and jumped into Sumire's outstretched arms, both weeping tears of joy.

"Grandma, I…"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I understand." Her grandmother took Sakuno's lovely face in her hands and gently caressed her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…I really am…" Sakuno continued to cry.

"Stop that! I'll not have my granddaughter weeping on my front door like this. Come in, both of you."

Nanako quietly closed the door and followed them inside.

"I want to hear all about it. Tell me all that has happened."

Sakuno's crying finally subsided as she broke into a smile.

"All right! I'll tell you all about it, anything you want to know."

The three women stayed up all night chatting to each other about anything and everything. Sakuno couldn't believe her grandmother would forgive her so easily. She told her grandmother about her friends and her career, with only the topic of Ryoma omitted. She felt almost as if she was a child again.

And Nanako, how can she ever thank her? If not for Nanako's persistence, Sakuno would never find the courage in herself to break the ice.

After finally putting Sakuno to sleep, Sumire and Nanako head for the living room for a private talk between them.

"I've already heard briefly from Nanjiroh. But it doesn't look like Sakuno wants to talk about it."

Nanako nodded, "I have the same thoughts. We can only help so much. If we push her anymore than we already have, then I'm afraid of draw backs."

"You're right! She might look like she's changed, but inside, she's still the timid little girl from all those years ago. We'll have to wait to see what he will do next."

* * *

"Grandma, you want me to help you with that?" Sakuno asked.

"No, I'm almost done. It'll just be a minute." Sumire said as she finished preparing her last dish.

Sakuno giggled as she sniffed the wonderful smell from Sumire's homemade dishes.

"There…all done!" Her grandmother smiled and brought it over to the living room.

"I can't wait to dig in!" Sakuno said excitedly.

"Slow down, there's plenty for you." Sumire chided mildly and turned on the TV. She flipped around the channel a few times and finally stopped at the sports network.

"…I can't believe it! Ladies and gentlemen, in all the years, have you ever seen the prince on his knees?" The announcer said in shock.

Sumire sucked in a sharp breath.

"Grandma? What's going on?" Sakuno said in concern, after hearing her grandmother's reaction.

"Coming live from the stadium, the prince of tennis might give up! He's down and doesn't look like he's got what it takes to keep going anymore. We're still waiting for more information as the intermission takes place. But what a match between Echizen Ryoma and Kevin Smith, two outstanding players of incredible calibre."

"…Ryoma?" Sakuno said stunned. Giving up? Down? What is going on?

"Grandma, what happened to Ryoma?" Sakuno asked urgently.

"It's nothing! You don't need to hear about it." Sumire tried ignore it for Sakuno's sake.

"Tell me!" She insisted.

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Sumire looked meaningfully at her granddaughter and sighed.

"…He's hurt and it looks pretty bad. We're waiting for more word if this championship match can continue or not."

"Injured? How?"

"His left knee was hit by Kevin's return shot and he's down in the second round. He's been sent to the locker room for an immediate check up with his medical team. But it doesn't look good."

Sakuno covered her mouth to keep from crying out. The ever proud Echizen Ryoma was beaten to his knees? Ryoma could never stand such shame and disgrace.

Sakuno was worried about Ryoma's injury, but she's even more concerned about Ryoma's will to keep going despite the injury. Even though over the years she tried to stay away from tennis, she still heard about Ryoma and Kevin's friendly yet competitive rivalry. They were the top two youngest rising stars in the world of tennis and neither one of them refuse to back down from the other. It's very likely Ryoma would ignore his own pain just to get a chance to beat Kevin.

Sumire sighed, "I'm worried about Ryoma. He's not the type to quit. Remember back then, the nasty cut on his eye? That didn't stop him from winning and I don't think he's going to call it quits either."

"But this could jeopardize his career!" Sakuno rebutted.

"Sakuno, one thing I've learned from coaching the Seigaku team is that they are all stubborn and proud. In a way, Ryoma and Tezuka are very alike. Tezuka would have destroyed his arm permanently in his epic match with Atobe but it didn't stop him, did it? Once they set their mind to something, there's no chance they'll turn back."

"But he has to! For his own sake….his family's sake…his fans…." _For my sake! _Sakuno quietly added to herself.

Sumire shook her head, "He won't stop, I tell you."

"Then I'll just have to make him stop." Sakuno said defiantly.

Sumire was surprise to see Sakuno so fired up for the first time. Her granddaughter looked full of resolve and determined that it makes her glow from within.

Sakuno flipped open her phone and dialled Nanako's number.

"Nanako? This is Sakuno. I'm watching the championship match with grandma. Please, you have to call Ryoma to tell him to let it go."

"Sakuno, I'm glad you called. We already tried to call him but he's too stubborn to listen. Uncle Nanjiroh and Aunt Rinko are worried and angry but it's no use. We…we don't know what to do…" Nanako said sadly.

"Oh…this is not good…Can't Aunt Rinko convince him?"

"No, she tried already….but maybe…maybe there's a way…" Nanako said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Maybe…you can talk him into it! I'm sure Ryoma will listen to you!" Nanako exclaimed.

"Me? But…I…" Sakuno flushed.

"There's no time to waste. Promise me you'll call him right now and talk some sense into him."

"Um…I…"

"Thanks! For good or worse, you're an angel!" Then she hung up.

Sakuno closed her cell phone slowly and took a long breath.

_There's no use putting it off now! _Sakuno gathered her courage and dialled the number she tried to forget.

It seemed like an eternity before someone picked up the phone.

"Who is it?" A man shouted on the line.

Sakuno jumped at the stranger's angry voice and spoke timidly, "I'm sorry, is this Echizen Ryoma's phone? My name is Sakuno and I need to speak to him immediately."

Max, Ryoma's star agent, was in no mood to listen to who he thought was another crazy fan. "Sakuno? I don't know who you are but don't bother calling this number ever again. If you ever do, I'll…wait….Ryoma…sit down….give me the phone…"

Max's voice disappeared from the line as more loud voices could be heard in the background.

"Hello? Sakuno?" Ryoma's familiar voice came from the other line.

Sakuno gripped her hands tight on the phone as relief washed over her.

"Ryoma? Are you okay? I saw what happened on TV." She asked in concern.

"It's nothing. Don't worry! I just need a bit of break before returning to the match."

"Ryoma, please…please quit the match! You're in no condition to play."

"…"

Sakuno didn't know if Ryoma's angry at her or not but she tried harder. "There'll be other chances to beat Kevin, but I cannot allow you to keep injuring yourself."

"…you…cannot allow me?"

Sakuno blushed when she heard him repeat her bold words. "Y…yes, I forbid you to continue…please…"

Ryoma remained quiet on the phone. She could only hear him soft breathing before he finally replied.

"Thank you for calling, Sakuno. But Echizen Ryoma will walk away a winner today." Then he hung up.

"Ryoma…" Sakuno said as she fought back her tears, knowing she just lost the chance to convince him. How foolish of her to think she could sway him with her insignificance?

Sakuno dropped her phone down on the table and slouched on the sofa in defeat. She redirected her attention to the TV as the commentator continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that we have more updated new for you! Here Echizen comes, he doesn't look to bad. At least he's standing alright. The fans have got on their feet to cheer our samurai jr. on! Folks, so what will it be?"

Sakuno looked down as sadness and a sense of helplessness filled her heart.

The commentator paused before speaking again, "Well, look here. Echizen Ryoma, the undefeated champion…has chosen to throw in the towel! A wise decision. Get better today and fight another day! We wish him a speedy recovery, folks! Let's get a word with him before he leaves."

The TV switched to the field with a reporter interviewing Ryoma.

"Echizen, you've always been known as a tough competitor. What changed your mind this time?"

Ryoma smirked at the camera, "The decision to stop didn't come easy but it means a lot to someone. I'm simply postponing Kevin's inevitable defeat." He looked over at Kevin, with the latter scowling at him. Ryoma chuckled on TV and walked away.

Sumire turned off the TV and looked mischievously at Sakuno's stunned expression.

This worked out better than they have all thought! Now it's going to be up to Ryoma to get in touch with Sakuno and see how this will work out.

Later in the night, as Sakuno laid in her bed, she still couldn't believe what happened today. _Did Ryoma stop because of….her? _Sakuno wondered to herself, thinking about it before finally fell asleep.

* * *

Ever since Ryoma's declaration on the court, she has not heard from him again. Life seemed to go back to normal. Sakuno didn't know what to expect or what she wanted to expect from life.

She was scheduled to have a regular check up at the hospital today. Normally, Yuko was the one that drove her but as she was not back yet, Nanako offered to help.

Sakuno fussed over her appearance once again before hearing the door bell ring.

"On time as always." She smiled to herself as she went to open the door.

"Nanako, I'm ready. Let's go!" Sakuno greeted with a grin and turned to shut the door. When she turned around, a warm hand took her's, making Sakuno look up.

"The winner is back." Ryoma said softly.

* * *

Now to reveal the result....my fav is definitely Sanada! Guess it was an easy guess. I've been considering to write his story but is unsure if i should begin it or not. It might shift my focus from this one. I admit i almost gave up on this story cuz of a writer's block. It comes to visit once or twice and sometimes refuses to leave. But once that's been cleared up, then i'm on it again. thanks to those that stuck by my story during the long wait. You guys are the best!


	13. HIs Persistence, Her Role

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 13: His Persistence, Her Role

"Ryoma? When did you…why are you here?" Sakuno gasped.

"I came to take you to the check up." Ryoma answered, amused by her shocked expression.

"But…Nanako…"

"She asked me to." He replied shortly.

Sakuno felt a bit puzzled, and then politely took her hand away. "It's really…alright. I can go by myself." She tried to withdraw from him, not wanting him to see her in her hopeless state.

Ryoma frowned, frustrated at her distance. Thinking back, when he asked his father for help, Nanjiroh had simply told him to use the oldest trick in the book. The way to get a girl to notice you was to use pity and compassion to get her to open her heart up. Nanjiroh told Ryoma to think with his thick skull for the best approach. After some thoughts, Ryoma came to a conclusion on what to do.

It just so happened that the matches had started in the states and though he had no doubt he would make it to the finals, he wasn't sure Kevin would make it for his plan to take place. But then, everything worked in his favour. Kevin did make it to the finals and Ryoma could read him moves from the back of his head. The prince used what he knew of Kevin's play style to fake the little act on TV, while plotting with Nanako and Sumire to get Sakuno to watch the broadcast.

Ryoma gambled his luck on Sakuno still caring and now he was here to collect the results. But seeing her like this made him wonder if all he did was for nothing.

Still, Ryoma was not one to give up so easily. "I was on my way to rehab anyways so I volunteered."

"Your injury….are you okay?" Sakuno asked immediately, unable to hide her concern.

Ryoma rejoiced inside but kept his cool. He shrugged and answered, "The pain comes on and off. It's no big deal."

Sakuno bit her lips. _How can Ryoma act as if nothing happened? Doesn't he care about himself?_

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sakuno said.

Ryoma stared at her, unable at first to comprehend her change of attitude.

"We have an appointment at the hospital, don't we? Let's not keep the doctors waiting." Sakuno gave him a little push.

Realization hit Ryoma and he took her hands to the car.

* * *

On their way to the hospital, Sakuno kept her silence while Ryoma had a hard time reading her. It was clear she was concerned about him, but how deep were her feelings? Will she still keep herself away from him?

Sakuno, on the other hand, wondered back to same question. Had Ryoma called it quits because of her? She was afraid to ask, afraid of the possibility of disappointment, but also afraid of hearing what she wanted to hear. Yet the suspense was also eating at her from the inside.

When they got to the hospital, Ryoma took her to her unit and parted ways with her. Before leaving, he asked her to wait for him once she has finished. He wondered around the hospital for some time for Sakuno to emerge. Once she did, Ryoma slipped into her doctor's room quietly and without her noticing.

"Echizen Ryoma, a pleasure and surprise on your visit." Sakuno's doctor said casually on seeing the tennis star.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Not really. I got a call from Sakuno's grandmother about the possibility of you coming here."

"You don't mind?"

The doctor chuckled, "Not at all. I've heard much about you, young man."

"How's her condition?" Ryoma cut directly to the point.

"She's doing well for someone in her condition and has adjusted to life quite well despite the handicap. But…"

"?"

"There is a possibility that she can regain what she has lost, though there are risks involved."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a procedure she can go through that might restore her vision. But the chance of success is 40%. I've told her about it years ago but she kept putting it off, waiting for her vision to restore by itself. But six years has been a long time and I really don't suggest waiting anymore."

"So what are the draw backs?" Ryoma asked seriously.

"If the operation fails, I guess you can say it'll just bring more disappointment. She's a sensitive child, and she's afraid if this doesn't work, she'll hurt those she loves again." The doctor sighed.

"And you think I can talk to her?" Ryoma raised his brow questionably.

"Don't you? You're the only person on her mind all these years. If anyone can do it, then it's you. From what I have heard, it all began with you." The elderly doctor looked at him sincerely.

Ryoma stood up and nodded. Silently thanking the doctor for the information.

Quietly closing the door, he walked to where Sakuno was waiting for him. Seeing her standing there all alone, and staring off into the distance without any focus, brought much heaviness to his chest. Unable to control himself, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Wha...what?" Sakuno stuttered and fidgeted. Ryoma didn't speak nor did he move from the spot. _You little fool! _He thought.

"Ryoma?" Sakuno called out, "How…was your check up?"

"I'm fine, just a bit of rehab will do. Come on." He released her to take her hand.

"Where are we going?" She said, trying to pull her hand away.

"Like I said, I need rehab." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Okay, but why am I going with you?"

"To keep me company, of course."

Sakuno couldn't believe Ryoma was acting so natural to such an unnatural situation. Why is he doing all of this?

"Please let me go. I will only get in your way and I have other matters to take care of." She said with a serious tone.

"I know you only take on one case at a time and Mari's not here, which means you have time to spend. Plus I'm the key to your success, so don't you think you should take a bit of time to get to know me after all these years?" Ryoma tried to rationalize all the points.

Sakuno had almost forgotten about Mari through these turbulent events. While she did have commitment to her job, it was also hard and extremely ridiculous to help another woman gain the attention of her long lost prince.

Seeing Sakuno deep in thought, Ryoma pushed harder, "Are we going to stand here much longer? My legs feel a little stiff."

Upon hearing his words, she forgot about all her concerns. "Are you alright? Let's get to the rehab."

"It's decided then." He smiled mischievously while dragging her to the car.

Sakuno, for once, did not resist as her concern for him filled her mind. The only thing she could think about now is to make him get better, and the sooner the better.

* * *

For weeks, life between Ryoma and Sakuno has been peaceful. Everyday, he came to pick her up and they would go about his rehab, which consisted of light tennis practice and work outs. They would spend hours not talking to each other, with only few short exchanges in between.

Ryoma had been courteous to her while carefully not getting in too deep. A few times when he touched her, he would feel her stiffen up. Then he realized that only patience would win her back.

Sakuno, on the other hand, was scared at first. But eventually, she was able to relax in his company due to his consideration. She was surprised to find herself expecting him everyday, and more and more, her smile came back.

The prince shared his progress with Nanako and Sumire, while trying to keep Nanjiroh out of his hair. They were all extremely delighted to hear about the change in Sakuno and the possibility of the young couple together.

Yet one call from Max almost ended their joy.

"What's going on? You all have such sad faces." Sumire frowned when she arrived to the Echizen's house.

Nanjiroh pulled his teacher aside and whispered, "We just got a call and things are not looking good. You know Sakuno's case, Mari…well, she's returning from the states and guess what's on her mind…"

"You don't mean…" Sumire gasped.

"You got it, granny. Ryoma's going to have his hands full with the two ladies. One he can't stand to be with and the other he can't get enough of…"

"So what are we going to do?" Rinko asked, "Ryoma has left in a hurry after getting Max's warning."

"I think we need a really good plan to get the kids together before Mari comes back and ruins what Ryoma has worked so hard to build up." Nanako said fiercely.

"Ya, but the problem is how? She's not the type of girl that will just stay put when told to." Rinko sighed, remembering of her limited encounters with the girl.

"Relax guys. I just figured out what we have to do. First, I have to give Max a call." Nanjiroh smirked.

"Honey, why don't you tell us what you're planning?" Rinko said, alarmed by Nanjiroh's expression.

"I'd rather this be a surprise." Her husband refused to let them in.

"Oh brother, looks like someone is going to get it." Sumire said with a headache, as she knew Nanjiroh well enough for his mischievousness.

* * *

Wow, it's truly been a long time since I have updated! I'm really sorry to all those who still keeps track of this story. Just went back to review everything and has the entire story mapped out! Thank you all for your review and support! With the new prince of tennis out, I can't wait to see what character developments there are in store! Though I do think the current plot is just getting stranger by the chapter!


	14. His Surprise, Her Acceptance

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 14: His Surprise, Her Acceptance

"Hello?" Mari's voice came lazily from the line.

"Mari, this is Ryoma."

Mari answered in a high pitched scream of excitement. Good thing Ryoma dragged the phone away from his ear first or else he ran the risk of going deaf.

"Darling! I can't believe it! Dream Maker must be working wonders. You heard about my return from dad, right? I know, we've been separated from each other too long. Just so you know, my flight is at…"

"Mari!" Ryoma cut in before she continued, "I called to ask a favour that I know only you can accomplish."

"Really? What is it?" Her interest completely piqued.

"You know I have a renegade brother, Echizen Ryoga, right?"

Mari thought about it for a moment before answering, "You mean the big brother who's off wondering around god knows where all the time? Ya, of course! Dad told me about him a few times, on how he's a great tennis player, if only he could settle down and sign a contract with dad to with the pros…wait…what about him?"

Ryoma sighed, "My family's been worried sick about him and we've been tracking him for quite some time now. Recently, we've got reports on his sighting. Apparently, he's been off tennis gambling again."

"Sports gambling!" Mari said in disgust. Though she's not a professional athlete, but under Max's influence, Mari hated professional sports gambling.

"That's right, I really hate to see him waste his talents on something we despise. If only we can drag him back home and have him settle down to professional tennis. Honestly, I'm getting a bit bored without any opponents."

"And you think he's a match for you?" Mari said incredibly.

"I know he is. Despite what he's been doing, it doesn't change the fact that he's an Echizen and one of the best players I have ever met. Surely Max have told you about that too?" Ryoma answered.

"Well…" Mari thought back to when Max spoke of Ryoga. Her dad rated the Echizen men very highly for their dedication, skills and talent. Ryoga was by far the most mysterious one of the bunch. One thing, he's a vagrant, not staying in one place too long, the other, he's a legend in underworld tennis matches, which Max only saw him play once in his life. After the match, Max used his connections to try to meet Ryoga, but he was already gone.

"So what if he's a great player? We know a handful of good players around." Mari rebutted.

"But they're not my brother, are they?"

"So…you still haven't told me why you have called me." Mari said impatiently.

"Alright, let's put it this way. Mari, you are the most persistent woman I have ever known. Rather than send someone off and miss finding Ryoga again, I'd rather have you do the job." Ryoma said seriously.

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind? What makes you think I want to take the job?" Mari screamed. It's entirely impossible to think of herself as a…a bounty hunter!

"Look, I've talked to Max and he thinks you're perfect for the job. You know, your old man wants to sign him just as bad as he wanted to sign me back in the years. As his daughter, I'd think you want to help him out?" Ryoma baited.

"Fine, let's say I accepted the mission. But I've got a better plan, why don't we go together? I mean, he is your brother so you should know him quite well." Mari said with excitement.

"No can't do. I've got an injury, remember? Have to stay in Japan to do rehab till I can get back on the court." Ryoma said.

Mari sighed in defeat. She forgot about Ryoma's injury. Dad's going to have a fit if she dragged his biggest star off on a wild goose chase.

"So we got a deal?"

But Mari wasn't completely satisfied, "Besides making dad happy, what else do I get from you?"

"My appreciation?" Ryoma answered.

"Not good enough." Mari pouted.

"How about my parents' good will, especially my mother's."

Upon hearing his words, Mari brightened up considerably. It was evident Ryoma was close to his parents, especially his authoritative mother. She remembered from their last meetings that Rinko didn't seem that impressed with her, which could hurt her chances at being with her son.

"Ok, you got yourself a deal. All I have to do is drag his ass back home and get him to sign a contract with my dad, right? Now tell me all about your brother…"

* * *

"So…how did it go?" Nanjiroh asked his son over the phone.

"I think she bought it." Ryoma told his old man.

"Ha, told you she will. After all, there are not a lot of things in the world that can please your mother." Nanjiroh chuckled before giving a big yelp, courtesy from his wife's pinching.

"Is all these news of Ryoga true?" Ryoma might have wanted Mari out of his hair, but he wasn't evil enough to send her running across America.

"Course it is. Your brother's been drifting long enough. It's time he comes home and settled down. If anything, your mother would be overjoyed to have him around longer than 5 minutes." Nanjiroh yawned.

"Right." Ryoma answered without interest.

"Oh come now, champ. Don't tell me you don't miss Ryoga? Haven't you been itching to have a match with him?"

"Hmph!"

"You might be crowned the prince of tennis, but he's the king of the underworld tournaments. Technically speaking, he outranks you."

Ryoma hung up the phone in disgust. The truth was, he was tempted to play against his brother. Last time he saw Ryoga, it had been 3 years ago. He stopped by on Christmas Day for a sec before taking off again. Ryoma was happy and annoyed by his brother's treatment of him. Ryoga still treated him as if he was an immature child that needed to be pampered. But Ryoma was ready to prove to him he was a grown man with superior sportsman skills.

* * *

Days went by and Ryoma felt much confident about his relationship with Sakuno. Mari called a few times in the beginning to complain and acquire more information about his brother and was soon out of contact. Ryoma only hoped she was on the right track and won't pop up suddenly one day, and ruin his plans.

However, the peacefulness between Sakuno and himself was built upon an invisible boundary. As long as he did not cross the boundary, Sakuno remained polite and even cheerful to his attentiveness. Yet since there was a lack of progress, Ryoma decided to put the next phrase of this plan into motion.

On a bright Saturday morning, he drove to pick Sakuno up for a friendly outing.

"Where are we going today, Ryoma?" Sakuno asked.

"It's a surprise. I promise you're going to like it." He assured her.

Sakuno tensed. She didn't like surprises from Ryoma. Anything more intimate than what they have now could be too much for her. She didn't want to ruin the balance they have build up so far. In truth, it was hard to sleep at night sometimes. Whenever she thought about Mari and Dream Maker, she couldn't help but feel guilty. But Ryoma's insistence on taking her along to the hospital was making it hard for her to say no. In the beginning, she would refuse his invitation and he would wait in front of her door. Afraid that his injury would worsen, she would give up and take up his offer. After a while, it became apparently that he would not go unless she accompanied him. Over and over again, Sakuno tried to hypnotise herself in thinking this was all for Ryoma's recovery.

On days that she felt really depressed, she would phone Yuka to discuss her problems. Yuka simply told her to do as Ryoma said until he has recovered. After all, he was the object of Mari's affection and should be prioritized over all else. Sakuno has agreed but something felt strange and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Ryoma, I don't like surprises." She said finally.

He gave her a pat on her hand, "Don't worry. You'll like this one, I guarantee.

She sat in silent and looked away from him.

After the car stopped, he took her hand carefully and walked down a path. The wind was blowing softly against her cheeks and a familiar scent drifted up to her nose.

"This smell…is that cherry blossom?" Sakuno widened her eyes in surprise.

"Yes, I thought you might want to take a walk in memory lane." Ryoma said cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Sakuno asked. _Is this some place she has been to?_

"Oh my…is this…Seigaku?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes, how does it feel to be back?" Ryoma put his arms around her shoulder.

"It feels…great…" Sakuno tried to push back the hot tears. She was back at her old school, where it all began.

Ryoma brought her here on purpose to where it all began. He had hope this would open up Sakuno's heart even more.

"Would you like to go the tennis court?" Ryoma asked politely.

"Yes, please."

They walked slowly towards the ground of where they spent most of their school time together. A place where champions were made and friendships were forged. The place where she got to know Echizen Ryoma and how he came to notice a timid girl with auburn pigtails.

"Do you hear that? Someone is still practicing." Sakuno heard the bouncing of balls being hit back and forth, and the sound of referee whistles.

"Of course, Seigaku is one of the top ranking tennis teams. This is nothing compare to the work out Tezuka has put us through." Ryoma frowned just thinking about it.

Sakuno chuckled at the truth of it.

The pair walked just outside of the court and watched the students practice long and hard. Neither of them spoke the entire time, just reminiscing the good old days. Ryoma held on to Sakuno's hand the entire time, and as he glanced over, she held a lovely smile on her face.

"Sakuno, why don't you have a seat? I'll get some ponta for us to drink." Ryoma led her over to the benches on the side.

Sakuno shook her head in wonders, amazed that after all this time, ponta was still his favourite drink. Guess there were some things that little boys never grew out of and this was Ryoma's thing.

"Hey, I thought that was my job!" She joked.

Ryoma brightened considerably upon her remark. Things were going along better than he had planned. Never had he heard Sakuno joke about the past.

"I'll be right back." Ryoma said before leaving.

Sakuno nodded her head and closed her eyes to rest for a moment.

* * *

Ryoma rushed to the vending machine and popped in coins enough for two pontas. He almost whistled at the turn of event and congratulated himself on his success. Once Sakuno opened up her heart to him, he could finally make her accept him into her life and go through with the surgery to heal her eyes.

As he juggled both cans on his hand and walked back to where Sakuno sat, a pair of students saw him and gasped. They stared dead at him for a minute then ran straight for him.

Ryoma frowned at the pair of kids and the devoted attention they were giving him.

"Excuse me…are you Echizen Ryoma?" One of the boys with chocolate color hair asked shyly.

Ryoma only nodded, surprised that he was recognized so fast.

"Wow, do you mind if I have your autograph please?" The other boy held out a tennis ball for his to sign.

Ryoma was anxious to get back to Sakuno, so he nodded and put his name down quickly. But the boys were already calling out loudly for their teammates to come over. Soon enough, Ryoma was surrounded by a group of enthusiastic kids.

While Ryoma appreciated their interest, he was never the type of person who liked to be stuck in the middle of driven fans. As he fought down the urge push his way pass, a loud shrieking voice cut into the crowd.

"Excuse me! Anyone who wants an autograph of Echizen will have to line up in single file with their voice down to minimal."

Another voice came from the crowd, "Ya, what my wife just said!"

The sound died down from the crowd as a woman walked in with a man on her tail.

"Ryoma! How are you?" Osakada Tomoko said excitingly.

"You're that…loud girl?" Ryoma finally remembered her from his school days. She was Sakuno's best friend and was always cheering his name.

"Hey, that's my wife, Echizen!" Horio said behind his wife.

Now it's Ryoma's turn to be surprised. He hasn't seen them after he graduated from Seigaku. _Wait, did he just say wife?_

"You're married?" He said in wonder.

"Of course, and we have proof!" Tomoka said with pride as a little girl ran to her legs and looked up at him with curiosity.

"Our daughter, Megumi." Horio said with his nose in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Tomoko said happily.

"Just for a visit. I could ask the same." Ryoma answered, glancing behind her to see Sakuno standing by herself at the back of the crowd.

"Ryoma?" Sakuno called. She thought she heard his voice from here.

"Sakuno?" Tomoko could not believe her eyes. There was her best friend after being missing for 6 years.

"To...Tomoko? Is that you?" Sakuno gasped.

"Sakuno!" Tomoko was ready to run over and bear hug her friend, but Ryoma ran over first and wrapped Sakuno in his arms.

"Let's find a place to talk." Ryoma suggested before the crowd overwhelmed Sakuno.

"Oooohhhh!" The crowd was clearly disappointed.

"Ryoma, I think the students would like to talk to you for a while. Don't be rude. Remember, they are our juniors after all. Why don't you give them a few pointers?" Sakuno said softly, "Tomoko can take care of me."

Ryoma moaned a little and obeyed grudgingly. The students all cheered and thanked the beautiful stranger before prancing off with the prince and Horio.

"I can't believe you never contacted me! I thought we were best friends!" Tomoko cried and hugged Sakuno tightly.

"I'm sorry, Tomoko." Sakuno sighed, "Things have been complicated ever since. I just…didn't know how to face everyone."

"So are your eyes…" Tomoko looked at her delicate friend.

"It's still the same…" Sakuno said calmly.

"Oh Sakuno…"

"It's okay. My life has been good and I've made up with grandma lately. Though I am thankful that Ryoma has coerced me into coming today, or else I would never have met you."

"Yeah," Tomoko wiped her tears dry, "Are you with Echizen?"

Sakuno blushed, as Tomoko smiled. Some things just didn't change with Sakuno.

"I'm not with him…I mean, he brought me here today…oh well, and you know what I mean." Sakuno tried to explain what her relationship with Ryoma was. But even she was having a hard time sorting it out.

Tomoko patted Sakuno's hands, "It's alright. Though I'd love to see the both of you together, there's no need to discuss it right now. There will be plenty of time for that."

"So…you are not angry with me?" Sakuno asked tentatively.

"Of course I am," Tomoko boomed, "So as punishment, you must call me constantly and let me take you out sometimes."

Sakuno finally smiled and sighed in relief.

"Oh my, I almost forgot. Sakuno, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Megumi. Megumi, say hi to Aunt Sakuno." Tomoko gave the small girl on her lap a push.

"Hi Megumi, I'm Sakuno. How are you?" Sakuno held her hand out.

The little girl looked from her mother to Sakuno, then suddenly lunged herself into Sakuno's embrace, "You're the pretty lady in mama's book. Pretty red hair!"

Sakuno laughed and tickled the child, making the girl giggle.

"I see she recognizes me." Sakuno cradled the soft girl in her arms and gently cooed.

"I tell her about the good old days sometimes. You haven't changed that much."

"Haven't I?"

"Not that much. Sakuno, you might notice it yourself, but there's always been a delicate beauty about you. It makes most people want to protect you."

"I'll take that as a compliment then." Sakuno answered, rubbing Megumi's soft curls unconsciously.

"Of course, but what most people don't know is that there's inner fire in you just waiting to burst. Trust me, when the time comes, you'll forget about your usual shyness."

Sakuno only smiled but did not say a word.

After more chatter about their recent situation, Ryoma and Horio returned.

"Horio, stay at least 2 steps away from us. You smell so sweaty!" Tomoko commanded to her husband.

"Hey! What about Echizen? He's sweaty too! Why does he get to sit next to you guys?" Horio retorted.

"Don't compare yourself to the prince, will you? It will only make you look bad." Tomoko said nonchalantly, "Megumi, take daddy to the restroom and clean up."

Megumi jumped up in glee to take her father's hand. Horio smiled and walked away with his little girl.

"How lovely." Sakuno said, admiring the bond of Tomoko's family. Tomoko might sound harsh to Horio, but it was evident that she loved her husband very much.

"So Ryoma, any hopes for the Seigaku regulars?" Tomoko asked.

"They're not bad. I just gave their captain some tips on training." Ryoma said while taking a sip of ponta.

"Oh man, it's going to kill them." Tomoka laughed with Sakuno, "I heard about the injury, are you alright?"

"Just need to go to rehab. Sakuno's accompanying me." Ryoma said shortly.

Tomoko turned to look at Sakuno and smirked at Ryoma.

"Oh, I see…" She left it trailing. _Boy, wait till the other regulars hear about this!_

"Tomoko…" Sakuno felt heat rising to her face. Tomoko only patted her hand reassuringly. "Sakuno, this is my number. I better go see what's taking that husband of mine so long. Promise you'll call me for another chat, alright?"

Sakuno nodded and waved her friend goodbye.

After Tomoko left, neither of them said anything for a while.

"Shall we go?" Ryoma asked.

"Actually, I would very like it if we can walk by the cherry blossom again." Sakuno asked politely.

"Sure." Ryoma smiled, pulling her up to her feet.

"It feels so serene." Sakuno sighed, brushing her hair back.

"We can come back anytime you wish." Ryoma promised.

Sakuno drew away from him and stood next to a tree. She put her hands on the bark of a tree and closed her eyes.

"…Thank you…" She murmured.

Ryoma walked a bit closer, since he couldn't hear what she have said, "What is it?"

Sakuno turned around to face him and spoke louder, "Thank you…for everything."

Ryoma widened his eyes in surprise, and then relaxed his features, "Where did this come from?"

Sakuno didn't speak, only reached her hand out to him for the first time. Ryoma felt his hand trembled before holding dearly to what he had only dared dreamt. Whatever marked this change, Ryoma was really thankful.

Unbeknownst to him, Sakuno found a newfound courage when she talked to Tomoko. All that she had known from her childhood was slowly returning to her, and to her own surprise, not at all frightening, as she had previously thought. Holding Megumi in her arms had brought a new light. It made her appreciate those around her and sparked a motherly instinct inside. It made Sakuno remembered her hope of building a family of her own. She has been afraid of her own weakness for so long that she has truly lost sight of what's important.

Sakuno felt her fear dissolving slowly and finally looked at the person beside her. He has changed so much from what she used to know of him. A lot of these changes were made because of her. For the first time, Sakuno actually felt she was the center of Echizen Ryoma's world. With a single gesture or a single word, she could dominate his mood. This…power over him was endearing and intoxicating. She no longer wanted to keep herself away from him.

"Are you sure?" Ryoma asked gently.

"Yes." She said to him, "I want believe…we can make it."

Ryoma drew her close and kissed her hair tenderly, "We'll do it together."

* * *

Here it is, another chapter. After typing this out, I realized that this chapter was much longer than my previous ones. Well, guess it kind of makes up for the long absence :)


	15. His Trickery, Her Surprise Dinner Party

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Chapter 15: His Trickery, Her Surprise Dinner Party

"…this is much harder than I thought…" Mari complained while dragging her aching feet into a club. Ever since her deal with Ryoma, she's been chasing Echizen Ryoga all over the country. But so far, she has been one step too late in all of the places.

Mari's original plan was to find Ryoga and hopefully with a little charm, Ryoga will follow her back to his family for her to finish her job. But now, it's even a problem to meet the elusive renegade.

"Something for you, Miss?" The bartender asked.

"A martini, pronto." Mari took a seat at the bar and looked around the room.

It's been three days since her arrival here in Las Vegas and she still could not find Ryoga.

"Where could he be?" Mari asked herself. She looked around the room and frowned. This shady joint was not the sort of club she was used to. She stared back at a few men making passes at her and turned her attention to her own drink.

"Here's to my mission." She said before sipping the martini, then she took out a photo from her purse and looked at it. The photo was Echizen Ryoga.

"Aren't you the handsome guy?" Mari stared at the photo, "Wouldn't hurt if you slow down a sec, and give a lady some rest?" She laughed at her own foolishness and looked at the photo some more. To be honest, it was easy to spot the resemblance between the two brothers. But Ryoga seemed much more easygoing in the photo, rather than Ryoma's ever poker face.

Before she shoved the photo back into her bag, two men took the seat on either of her side.

"Hey darling, you looking for some company tonight?" The drunken man on her left asked.

"No! As a matter of fact, I'm leaving." Mari slapped down the bills and stood up from her seat.

"Now why don't you sit a while longer so my man and I can show you a really good time?" The man in the other seat insisted, reaching over to grab her arm.

Mari tried to yank her hand away but the man squeezed hard.

"Let me go now!" Mari demanded hotly.

The two men only laughed and edged closer.

"I'm warning you. If anything happens to me, you'll get it." She warned.

They only laughed harder.

Mari looked around the room and find that everyone tried to mind their own business. Never has she been in a situation like this. Men around her both cherished her and obeyed her because of her incredible background and status. Never has she dealt with these rowdies on her own.

"If it's money you want, then just say it. I'll gladly compensate the both of you, but you have to let me go first." She tried another tactic.

"Now why do you need money when we got ourselves a nice girl like you?" One of the men said, sounding more and more threatening.

"Come on, bro. You think the little simp is trying to buy us off?" The other man asked.

"Why I do believe so…haha…" Now both men started putting their hands on her.

"No! Help! Someone help me!" Mari started yelling, waving her bag to try to slap the aggressors away.

"I like the wildcat!" One of the men belched and laughed.

Mari tried to resist them from dragging her towards the exit, but she could not fight their strength.

"Please…someone help me…anyone…" She cried again and again.

All of a sudden, the man on her left released her and flew all the way across the room.

"What? Who did that?" The punched man grabbed his aching face and roared.

Mari could not believe the turn of event and looked to her rescuer, a pair of cat eyes stared back at her, with laughter in the eyes.

"you…it's…You!" Mari said.

"Echizen Ryoga, at your service. Now, I heard you've been looking for me?" He smiled.

"Get him!" The other man threw Mari to the side and lunged at Ryoga. Ryoga dodged with easy and gave his fist another swing to finish off the job. Both drunken men moaned in pain on the floor with Ryoga casually walking over to Mari.

"May I?" He held out his hand.

Mari stared back him and down to his outstretched hand. She took it without hesitation and felt her nerves calming. When her eyes travelled back to his face, she could see his mocking expression.

After composing herself, she demanded proudly, "I was just about to let them get what they deserved. No help necessary…hey…what is up with that look? You find me amusing or what?"

Ryoma widen his smirk, "No mame…Just thought I lend a helping hand. After all, I can't just leave Max's daughter to danger."

Mari jumped up, "You know who I am?"

"Of course. I've met Max a few times." Ryoga took the seat next to her and waved at the bartender, "So, what can I do for you?"

"You know I've been looking for you? How?" Mari asked curiously.

"Word travels…A few buddies of mine told me you've been asking around about me. Look, if Max put you up to this, then forget it."

"Why would you think it's my dad?" Mari leaned closer to him.

"Cause he's been trying to sign me for the pros." He leaned closer.

"Well…let say my dad did send me on this errand, and I won't take no for an answer…then you'll…" She left the sentence unfinished, whispering close to him.

Ryoga smirked again and brushed his lips by her cheek, "Interesting offer…"

Mari secretly felt embarrassed at being so close to Ryoga, but this one of the oldest but affective tricks in the book which she has never failed to execute (except Ryoma). All she's waiting for now was for him to tag along and be her little puppy dog. It was worth it to get Ryoma under her fingers, she thought to herself.

Ryoga put his hands on her waist and dragger her close to him. He pulled her hair to the side and whispered into her ear, "You really are a sweet cake, but I'm not into desserts."

Mari pushed herself away from him hotly and tried to slap him. Ryoga laughed and caught her hand.

"Right, now this is a familiar stunt." He laughed.

"Jerk! Let me go!" Mari shrieked, forgetting herself due to fatigue and anger. She's at a boiling point and she didn't care what the people in the room would think of her.

"If it weren't for Ryoma, I wouldn't be on this wild goose chase." She pointed her finger at his face and screamed, "You think my father put me up to this? Think again buster!"

"For Ryoma, eh? Please, enlighten me." Ryoga was surprised to hear his brother's name.

"He asked me to hull your ass back to Japan so you can finally stay at home for a change. Not to mention Ryoma's totally lacking an opponent to face right now, so he'll have to settle with you. Maybe…and I mean just maybe…you can provide a bit of challenge to his career. Other than that, don't think I'll waste my time with a gambler like you. Clearly, you are wasting your talent." Mari said highhandedly.

Ryoga threw his head back and laughed, "Well, thank you for the compliment. I believe I do have talent."

Mari wanted to kick him, "Did you hear nothing I've said? I said your family wants you back and all you can hear is that you've got talent?"

"What can I say? I have selective hearing." Ryoga shrugged.

Mari gritted her teeth. Ryoga was unlike any men she has ever faced. He's charming, intelligent and ever so devious. But he reminded her of Ryoma, especially a Ryoma with humour and a killer smile.

"Well, it's already my bed time. Love to chat with you, but I got to go." He paid his bills and stood up.

"Oh no you don't!" Mari stood up instantly and grabbed his arm.

Ryoga smiled and tried to shake her off, but she refused to let go.

"Ok, honey cake. It's been sweet talking but you better let go of me." Ryoga said patiently.

"In your dreams, pal. I'm not chasing you across the country again. You're going to stay in my sight until I can get you back to Japan and finish my deal with Ryoma." Mari said stubbornly, holding on tighter.

_A deal with Ryoma? Interesting…little brother isn't the type to make deals with anyone…_Ryoga thought. He's got another game coming up but he's got some time to kill. Miss Mari could provide a bit of amusement before then. Besides, he was curious to know why Ryoma set her up and used him in the process.

"Alright, you can hold on if you want to. But don't say I didn't warn you. After all, I am a renegade, so do be warned about my actions." Ryoga relented and sighed.

"Oh, don't you worry about me. Better take care of yourself, buster!" She huffed.

"We'll see…" Ryoga winked at her

_Two can play this game…_Mari thought.

* * *

Ever since Sakuno's dramatic change in attitude, life has been sweet for Echizen Ryoma. He visited her everyday and took her out to many different places. They would talk for hours, trying to make up for the lost time between them. Sometimes, they would sit in each other's company in silence and he would hold on to her hand. This was a complete different, and undiscovered side of him that he never thought he had.

Sure, he's always thought of Sakuno as the quiet type of woman, but being a tennis superstar hardly has the comfort of living the peaceful low profile life like he has now.

"This is good." He murmured to himself.

"What did you say?" Sakuno asked softly.

"Oh, nothing," Ryoma said, forgetting they were in the middle of a film. Sakuno had invited him over to watch a movie. He accepted the offer happily and drove over instantly.

They sat together on the couch, with Sakuno's body next to him. As the movie started playing, the only sounds in the room were the sound of the movie effects and their soft breathing. For a while, Ryoma thought this was the perfect family life. He could imagine that after a hard day of practice, he would return to his ever so loving wife and spend a cozy night together. Sakuno would not care if he was the icon of the tennis world, showering his with praises and compliments. She would simply ask how his day was…

"Oh my! It's getting late." Sakuno yawned as she stretched on the couch. Ryoma smiled as he turned off the TV.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" She asked lightly.

"Yes, I did." He lied. In truth, Ryoma didn't even notice what was playing. He was so lost in thought about Sakuno and the topic of family to care what was on. The more he thought of family, the more eager he was to take their relationship to the next step. But he wasn't sure if Sakuno was ready for that or not.

"I'm glad. Maybe we can do this again sometimes." She responded.

"I'd love to," He replied, "Actually, there's something I'd like to ask you."

Sakuno sat up and turned to him, "What is it? You sound kind of nervous."

Ryoma coughed uncomfortably and finally spoke, "I'm been meaning to ask you if you would like…that is…if you have the time…"

Sakuno waited for him to finish.

"I mean…if you would like to go on a trip with me." He finally finished.

"Me? On a trip? Where to? A tournament?" Sakuno held her breathe.

"It's not a tournament. I just thought you might want to go to resort with me. The place is really nice this time of the year so I thought it might be a good place to go."

"Humm….I'm not sure…if it's a good idea…" Sakuno said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. It's quite exclusive. The management of the resort does a pretty good job with privacy so no unwanted attention." Ryoma added in, hoping to persuade her.

"I don't know how I'd function in a strange place thought…" This was Sakuno's biggest trouble.

"I've already talked to the resort about that. If you're not feeling uncomfortable, they can assign a medic for you to call on. Otherwise, they won't bother you at all."

Sakuno thought about it. It was obvious Ryoma put in much effort in making the arrangement. Ever since she accepted his friendship, he's been a gentleman, always helping her in every turn. She understood Ryoma has been patient in how she was responding. But was she ready for the next step?

"Well, it was just a thought. Forget it." Seeing Sakuno so silent, made Ryoma give up on the whole idea.

"No wait," Sakuno said, "I would love to."

"You would?" Ryoma answered incredibly.

"Uh huh." She replied simply.

Ryoma was so happy, he almost beamed.

"Great! I'll give them a call right now." Ryoma rushed off immediately, almost afraid of Sakuno changing her mind.

Sakuno shook her head at his haste and smiled to herself.

* * *

"It feels really nice here." Sakuno said, taking in the sun and fresh wind.

"I'm glad you like it." Ryoma answered, taking Sakuno around the garden of the resort. They have just arrived today, and after they have settled in to their rooms, he proposed a walk around the place for Sakuno to feel her way in a new place.

"Oh, is that birds I hear?" Sakuno pulled on Ryoma's sleeve and pointed in a direction.

"I think so, there are a few types of exotic birds that nests here this time of the year."

"How wonderful! I wish I could see them." Sakuno sighed.

Ryoma remained quiet, not sure what to say to cheer her up. Sakuno, feeling his discomfort, only smiled at him without saying a word.

Ryoma suddenly took her hand and hugged her. Sakuno blushed but did not push him away. She waited a while before putting her own arms around him, feeling his warm embrace.

"What's the matter?" She asked softly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do this." He murmured. In truth, he planned this trip with Sumire's consent, to try to persuade Sakuno to go through with the operation that could restore her eyesight. But he wasn't sure if Sakuno was ready for such a topic. Ryoma was enjoying his progress with her and he didn't want to screw it up. The problem was how she will react when he does bring it up.

In an instant, Ryoma decided to just relax for a few days before he speaks to her about this.

"Alright, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, where to now?" She asked.

"The buffet. I'm starving!"

* * *

Days went by and Ryoma was seeing more and more of Sakuno's smiles. They roamed the entire resort freely and undisturbed. The other guests recognized the tennis star but were polite enough to consider he had company. They simply waved at him and gave him a few words of compliments, then courteously left the couple on their own.

Sakuno never felt so happy being with Ryoma. He was very attending to her needs and all the while giving her enough space to work on her own. She could feel they were growing closer by the minute. Just a few nights ago, he gave her a light goodnight kiss on her lips before she retired for the night. Sakuno blushed when she remembered how she kissed him back, and feeling his surprise. Just thinking about it made her giggle a bit.

She was looking forward to tonight, as Ryoma told her he has a surprise for her. By evening, while she was freshening up for dinner, a call came from the resort personnel.

"Yes, this is Ryuzaki." She answered.

"Hi Miss Ryuzaki, this is the resort calling on behalf of . He left instructions for us to assist you with a dinner party. If you may, our crew will be arriving at your room in around 10 mins."

"Oh? What crew?" She said puzzled.

"Our makeover and wardrobe crew is to attend to you for your dinner party. Mr. Echizen specifically said for you to dress in style."

"Really? I suppose it's alright." Sakuno agreed and hung up. In minutes, she answered a call from her room and received a crew of 5 to begin her preparation.

Sakuno didn't really put much thought to her appearance, as she could not see. The crew, on the other hand, complimented her on her beauty and gave her advices on how to enhance her features. When Sakuno asked them about what Ryoma was planning, the 5 girls only sighed dreamily but kept their mouth shut. They told her they were not allowed to speak a word about it, but only that it will be an unforgettable evening.

When the makeover was done, her crew lead to her a huge mirror. Sakuno was dressed in a pale pink evening gown, with the tail dress flowing in the back. Her hair has been pulled up in style with a few loose strands around her cheeks, showing her slender neck. The dress matched her figure perfectly with the back of the dress cut low to expose her bare back. A string of pearl necklace circled her neck and shone in the moonlight.

"Beautiful!" The crew gasped, "What a fine choice of gown and jewellery!"

"Who picked all of this?" Sakuno asked, feeling the material of her dress and her necklace.

"Your date did, of course!"

"Ryoma?" She could not picture the great prince of tennis picking out her wardrobe.

"One and only," Her medic's voice cut in, "Thank you ladies! But I will take it from here. Miss Ryuzaki, it's time for dinner. Please this way." Her medic lead her gently out of the door and to her mysterious date.

"Here you are, sir. Your lady await." The medic gave her hand away to Ryoma's, and quietly left.

"What's all the suspense, Ryoma?" Sakuno asked.

"I wanted to make this night special." He said, "You look so beautiful tonight."

Sakuno blushed pink and smiled shyly.

"I bet you look as good as ever." She complimented in a small voice.

Ryoma kissed her hand and lead her to her seat in a gazebo. He planned this dinner from when he asked her to come to the resort. A while back he happened to ask his father on how to woo a girl and his father had taught him to be romantic. Nanjiroh simply told him that it's every girl's wish to be treated like a princess. Honestly, Ryoma didn't think he had a romantic bone in his body, but a few google searches weren't hard to do. This was his attempt at being romantic and he was extremely nervous. Not only that, he's got another important mission tonight.

After the food has been served, Ryoma poured a glass of champagne for them both, but mainly to calm his nerves.

After a few gulps, he gathered his courage and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"But…I…"

"I'll lead you. We can do it slowly." Ryoma waved his hand and a slow waltz started.

"…ok…" She replied, as she held her hand out to him. Ryoma took her hand and gently guided her to the dance floor.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, it was lovely. I liked it very much. Thank you!" Sakuno replied.

They both kept silent afterwards and let the music guide their bodies in motion. The songs kept coming one after another, and they danced non stop without another word. It was only until Ryoma motioned the musicians to leave, afraid that he had tired her out to carry out his final mission for tonight.

"Let's stop for a sec, ok?" He asked her.

"Of course." Sakuno could feel Ryoma has something to say to her. He's been hiding something tonight. She could feel it. He tried to speak a few times, but only to swallow his own words before they came out. Sakuno did not wish to force it out of him so she waited patiently until he was ready.

"Did you wish to talk?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma opened his mouth in surprise, then closed it, "…Yes"

"What is it? I'm all ears." She answered.

Ryoma did not know where to start. What he had in mind was not an easy topic. So he decided to use the most direct approach.

"Sakuno, how would you describe out relationship now?"

Sakuno thought about it for a while, "I think it's going great and we've been very close to each other."

"Then how would you feel if I ask you to go through with two things for me?" He cut in straight to the point.

"It depends on what it is."

"Like…go through with the eye operation so you can get your sight back?" He blurted out.

Sakuno tensed immediately and slowly released his hand, "Who…who told you about this?"

"Your doctor talked to me when we were in the hospital a while back." He admitted.

"Was all this…just so you can talk me into this?" She asked accusingly, her anger slowly starting to build.

"Yes…no…I mean, I've been meaning to ask you but couldn't find the right time to do it." He tried to explain.

"Stop!" She calmly said to him, "I…"

Her mouth opened and closed, but no words escaped. Abruptly, she tried to walk away.

"Sakuno, you can't hide forever." Ryoma stopped her from leaving.

"I can't talk to you right now. Please let go." She said hastily.

"No, we have to talk about this. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of…I don't want to talk about it…" She could feel fear slowly building up inside of her.

"The doctor said you've got a good chance... Why are you putting this off for so long?"

"A good chance?" She laughed bitterly, "You call 40% a good chance? Don't you understand? If I go through with it and it fails, I don't think my grandmother or my parents can bear with it."

"No, I think it's you who can't go through with it." He cut in directly.

Sakuno sucked in her breathe sharply, "Who gave you the right to judge me? Am I some amusement to you?"

"I'm not judging you, I care about you." Ryoma said calmly.

"I don't believe you. You're doing this for my grandmother, isn't it? Did she ask you to do this?" Sakuno was deliberately trying to hurt him and Ryoma got upset over it.

"No, she did not. Do you honestly think I don't care about you?"

"I don't…I don't know…" Sakuno trembled.

Ryoma exploded in anger, "Yes! I don't care about you! I don't care enough to throw an international game just so you would talk to me. I don't care enough so I

can put my whole career on hold just so I can be next to you. And I don't care enough just so I can go to my stupid father for some love 101 advice, just so you won't hide from me anymore!"

"Ryoma…"

"I'm not done! I guess being rejected once by you wasn't enough. My wanting for you to get your eyesight back is ever so selfish of me, for wanting you to be healthy again. Finally, it's entirely wrong of me for hoping you lov…cared about me!" He managed to stop himself from saying the embarrassing "L" word.

Sakuno gasped, "Ryoma…what did you say?"

"Yeah, so what? Like you care…"

"….I do care…" She said in a tiny voice, then again in an affirmative tone, "I do care!"

"What?" Ryoma answered.

"I'm…I'm sorry…It's just so sudden I didn't…Forgive me…" She hung her head in shame.

Ryoma's anger evaporated and he took her into his arms.

"Look, like I said I have two things to ask. First, is what I've just asked and second, I want you to come to the states with me."

"What are you saying?" She looked up at him.

Ryoma sighed at her insensitivity, "I mean I want you to marry me, dummy." He pulled out a ring and slipped it on her finger.

Sakuno could not believe her ears. First, they had a huge argument, then he asked her to marry him. Could this be a dream?

Seeing her completely lost in thought and speechless, Ryoma decided to take the initiative.

"I guess that's a yes then." He said smugly.

Sakuno gave him a light punch on arm and brushed away the tears of happiness on her face.

"So what say you then?" Ryoma asked.

"Do you…I mean, if I go through with the operation, you'll be there with me the whole way right?" She asked.

"Of course!" He assured her.

Sakuno closed her eyes and sighed, "Okay, I'll go through with it. But promise me you'll be with me. I…don't want to do this alone."

"You got a deal…and for the second thing?" He asked.

Sakuno tilt her head up and kissed him full on the lips, much to Ryoma's surprise. She was satisfied with hearing him say he cared for her. It's been so long since she secretly wished for him to openly tell her he had feelings for her. Though he did not come out right with saying he loved her, but for a guy like Ryoma, she suppose he's improving one step at a time. For now, this was fine. When Ryoma's ready, he'll tell her about his feelings.

"Ryoma…I love you."

She finally spoke the words she has been meaning to say since she was twelve years old and first laid eyes on him.

Ryoma widened his eyes upon hearing her words and thanked the heavens for bestowing him such favour. He hugged her closer and wore a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my!" Sakuno said all of a sudden, "I totally forgot about Mari!"

Ryoma shrugged, "Why bring up Mari all of a sudden?"

"Ryoma, have you forgot? She's my client and you're her…how should I put it…eye candy." Sakuno said while trying to sort out the whole mess.

"So? Just give the case up. I'm tired of it anyways." He said.

"What will Miss Mari say about this?"

"She can be our matchmaker then. At least Mari will be famous for being the first to break Dream Maker's reputation."

"Oh brother…Yuka is going to be furious…"

* * *

Finally, only a few more chapters to go until the finale! This chapter is also pretty long, to make up for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who still reads this fanfic!


	16. His Trouble, Her Insecurity

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

Chapter 16: His Trouble, Her Insecurity

"Echizen Ryoga! Get your ass out here!" Mari screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to catch her breath after running around like crazy.

After catching the renegade in the bar, she's been keeping her eyes on him ever since. She figured that the best way to not loose sight of someone this slippery was to tag on like glue. Her plan had been successful for weeks, but the only set back was his refusal to return to Japan. Thanks to him, she's been drag to underground tennis matches, illegal gambling, vulgar after parties etc…..everything unfit for a proper lady like herself. Mari had complained countless time for Ryoga to stop going to these gathering, but he had only laughed and promised nothing. He'd given her that challenging look, as if daring her to step into him world. And she hated being considered a wimp…

Mari had only looked away for a second before realizing he's gone. Now she's hunting for him yet again. "Echizen Ryoga!" She screamed again.

Ryoga looked around the corner and smirked to himself. He didn't want to admit it at first, but it was actually quite fun having Mari around. Taking her to his matches hadn't been his original intention, but when he noticed the look of dismay on her face, his naughty nature took hold of him. After a few rounds he started to notice, there was definitely a spark of interest in her eyes, despite her heated denial.

While spending so much time together, he has learned many things about her and Ryoma. Mari's affection for her younger brother was obvious, but little did she know about the truth. Though Ryoga has been mostly away from home, this does not mean he was oblivious to what's happening around his family. Though he had never told anyone, he loves his family very much, especially his kid brother. What happened to Ryoma years ago with the Ryuzaki girl did not escape his ears. Ryoma may not have noticed, but Ryoga and the rest of the family have always known Ryoma had a special place in his heart for Sakuno. He wasn't sure if it was love or guilt, but Ryoma never forgot about her, that's for sure.

"It's been fun, but the game's about to end." He said to himself, ready to get away from Mari.

Just when he was about to make his escape, he heard Mari shrieked out loud once more, and then complete silence. He turned around quickly to check on her. Surprisingly, he found her sitting on the floor with a shoe in her hand.

Mari stared at her broken heel blankly with her mouth open. She could not believe her bad luck. First, losing her objective, then having her shoe malfunction on her, and now looking all silly sitting on the floor with the passing audiences laughing at her.

Mari couldn't contain her fatigue and anger anymore. She wept openly and entirely, sobbing like a heart broken child.

She cried and cried, until a pair of hands lifted her up, and cradled her.

"Alright, princess. What's the matter?" Ryoga asked the red-eye girl with a sigh.

"I'm having… the worst…of luck…since I met you." She managed to say between the sobs.

"Fine, fine. My apologies…" He tried to comfort her. It was not in his nature to watch girls cry, not even stuck ups like Mari.

"I don't have anything to wear…and I look ugly…" She continued.

"Let's find you a department store and something pretty to match the outfit," Ryoga said quickly.

"And I look ugly…" Mari complained, ready to burst into tears again.

"Now, why would you say that?" Ryoga replied, "You're one of the best looking gals I've ever met…"

She looked up and stared at him, "Really?"

Ryoga coughed uncomfortably under her stare, "Umm, so what kind of shoes should I get you?" He picked up his pace to the store.

"You haven't answered my question yet." She demanded stubbornly.

Ryoga sighed again, "Fine. I admit you're cute, satisfied?"

Mari put her hands around his neck and puffed like a queen, "Very satisfied. It's about time I get some compliment out of you."

Ryoga rolled his eyes. Trust Mari to turn an ugly situation to her advantage.

"Well, just to be fair," She flipped her hair and looked away embarrassed, "You're not bad looking yourself."

"Geez, thanks!" Ryoga smiled, while putting her down carefully into a chair.

"Alright, let me see what I can find here…" Mari looked around the shelves and started ordering the shoe sales back and forth for her selection. Ryoga prefer not to get involved when a woman's in serious shopping mode, so he threw himself on a seat and asked to change the channel on the TV. There was nothing interesting on, so he changed to the sports network.

It just so happened that tennis was the topic, and who else to broadcast, than his famous little brother.

"Since Echizen Ryoma has been reported to recover in Japan, things have been very quiet for the tennis courts." Announcer A said.

"Not quite, we have exclusive report on the flipside of our prince of tennis. Just yesterday, a photo was taken outside of a famous resort in Japan, with our ice prince and possibly his princess."

"What do you mean? Let's switch to the photo."

An image popped up on the large screen, and shockingly, it was a smiling Ryoma holding hands with Sakuno. The couple seemed extremely happy and absorbed in each other's presence, completely oblivious to the paparazzi.

"Oh shit!" Ryoga swore mentally and immediately shut the TV off. But it was too late. A pair of shoes flew by, just missing his head by an inch. Ryoga turned to face a furious Mari, with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Echizen Ryoma! You traitor!"

* * *

Sakuno felt around and finally grabbed her cell to dial a set of familiar numbers. She wanted to call her grandmother to see if they can have a little get together, possibly lunch. When the call came back unanswered, Sakuno put her phone down and sighed. Life has been treating her well and her relationship with Ryoma has been nothing but heavenly. Even since he persuaded her to undergo the surgery, the desire to see again has been growing as well. She has yet to discuss it with others, but in her heart, she knew her friends and family would be most joyous to hear her decision. Most importantly, Ryoma would be there with her all the way.

There's still the matter of Mari and her career. Sakuno thought back to when she first started her business. Back then, she had no dream, but with her life so gray, perhaps making other people's dream come true would bring some light into her life. But now it was no longer necessary. Sakuno has found her own dream, and she only hope that others can find the courage to face their own problems. Therefore, Dream Maker will be officially closing, just as soon as she straightened out the details with Mari and Yuka.

Thinking of Mari, Sakuno winced at her client's feistiness. What will Mari say? What will Mari do when she finds out that Ryoma is with none other than Sakuno? If only she could get in contact with Mari, then Sakuno can explain everything. But whenever she asked Ryoma for Mari's number, Ryoma would simply brush her question aside or give her light kisses till she could not remember to ask again.

Sakuno sighed. She'll just have to be patient and wait for Mari to call her or come back from the States then.

Just then, her phone rang and Sakuno answered, "Hello?"

"Sakuno? It's Sanada."

"What is it?" Sakuno asked.

"Never mind that, I saw something on TV yesterdays, it's a photo with you and Echizen."

Sakuno gasped. She had no idea her identity was made public so soon.

"Well…."

"Well…what?" Sakuno swallowed nervously.

"I'm waiting for an explanation." Sanada answered. Sakuno couldn't quite make out if he was angry or not.

"I…I…"

"With questions like that, who needs an interrogator?" Atobe chuckled deeply over the phone.

"Atobe! You're there too?" Sakuno asked.

"We're on three way call. It's just interesting to see hear this conversation. But let's not scare our little bunny, Sanada. Why don't I ask the questions?"

"…fine." Sanada answered shortly.

"Well, little Sakuno, you've had quite a lot of fun lately, haven't you? You and Echizen are all over the news now. It's the lately international gossip." Atobe smirked.

"Oh no! How can this happen? I…I…don't know what to do…I mean…I've always hated being in front of the camera…" She stuttered.

"Tisk tisk…Paparazzi are quite good nowadays, you know. Why the sudden nerve? A person with your status has no need of shyness in front of the press. Besides, you are with 'him'…"

"Sakuno," Sanada cut in, "We just wanted to check up on you, to see if you're alright. Like Atobe said, a person of your background should get used to being in front of the camera, especially if you are with Echizen. You can't hide from it, deny it or be scare of it. It's who we are. But if you really are that uncomfortable with the media, Atobe and I will do what we can to keep this minimal. Is that what you want?"

Sakuno didn't reply, unsure of her mind. _Is this what she wanted? To hide behind someone her whole life? _ Finally, with her heart set, she replied, "No, I can't hide from this anymore."

Sanada and Atobe smiled on the other line, even though Sakuno couldn't see them.

"Good girl!" Atobe commented, "I can see things are going smooth between the two of you. Tell Echizen to prepare for a rematch the next time we meet." The king said proudly.

"Oh big brother…" Sakuno sighed. _ Tennis players….they'll never change…_

"I guess that's settled. Don't worry, Yuka will also be informed."

"Thank you." Sakuno replied. Then she thought about asking Atobe for Mari's number, since it was him who introduced Mari to her, but decided at the last minute not to, as this was her own problem. Sakuno was thankful for her two big brothers for caring so much about her, but it was time to grow up and stand on her own.

* * *

"That lying traitor! He's been playing me all along. Fine, I'll show you no one makes a fool of me!" Mari ranted on angrily and she packed her belongings, preparing to leave for Japan. After seeing the news yesterday, she booked an immediate flight to confront Echizen Ryoma and Miss Ryuzaki Sakuno for their big fat lies. God! She felt like a fool for trusting Cherry of Dream Maker, when in reality, she used an alias to get close to her honey. And Ryoma, for lying through his teeth just to get her out of the country and running around after his infuriating brother!

"What are you doing?" Ryoga said sharply from the door.

"Don't you ever knock?" She scowled at him, "I'm leaving, can't you tell?"

Ryoga's face darkened. If Mari returns to Japan now, Ryoma is going to twist his head off…He's got to do something to stop Mari from interfering with his little brother's happiness.

Ryoga walked next to her to grab her hand, "Enough! It's too late to interfere with them. Just forget about it. It's not the end of the world."

Mari turned angrily to him and slapped his hand away, "Easy for you to say, you weren't the one who got played. I trusted Ryoma, and I trust Cherry…or Sakuno…or whoever she is…But what did they do? They both stab me in the back!" She roared.

"Are you really mad at Ryoma for being with someone else? Or just pissed about their dishonesty?" He looked at her intently.

Mari stood her ground and stared back at him, but was unable to hold her gaze for long. She looked away a bit sheepishly and fought back, "This is my business and I'll take care of it my way. Butt out of my life!"

Ryoga looked down and sighed, "Fine, have it your way. But making everyone upset will only make you feel worse. If you honestly felt so miserable here, then go."

Mari stared at him shockingly. Even though he's tried to get rid of her a million times before, he has never used this expression with her. It was as if, he really meant it. She bit her lip and said defiantly, "Fine, I will. You've been trying to get rid of me so why don't I do you a favour now." She grabbed her bags and flung it over her back.

"Go ahead," Ryoga suddenly barked angrily, "Get out! Get out of my sight!"

Mari was taken back by his harsh tone and raced for the door without looking back.

Watching her go, Ryoga sat down tiredly. He knew he just behaved like a first class ass. But it was so aggravating to see her thinking of her brother all the time. Ryoga finally have to admit it to himself that he likes her and appreciates the time he got to spend with her.

"Oh crap! Ryoma is not going to be happy about this. Maybe I should…" Ryoga thought about calling his brother, but decided not to since it was his little brother that has sent Mari here and made Ryoga's life all messed up in the first place. It's about time Ryoma sorted out his women problems once and for all.

* * *

Sakuno hummed softly to herself while she brushed out her long hair. After obtaining her consent, Ryoma busily began making all the necessary appointments for her long awaited surgery. Her grandmother and the Echizens were all delighted to hear she has finally agreed to not only the surgery, but also Ryoma's proposal.

"Well, well, lover boy. Who would have thought you would be getting married before your brother? I guess my tricks worked after all." Nanjiroh winked at his son and said smugly, satisfied by the blush on Sakuno's face.

"Oh Sakuno, don't listen to the old man! I'm so happy for all the both of you." Ryoma's mother hugged her tightly.

"That's right! I need to call your parents as soon as possible for the big news! Wait, how foolish of me…I am sure you will want to tell them yourself!" Sumire laughed.

Sakuno smiled to herself as she remembered all of the blessings she has received from around her. She had planned to inform the rest of her friends and family, but Ryoma said he will break the news to them, while she rested for the coming operation.

_Ring Ring Ring! _Her cell phone suddenly broke her thoughts. Sakuno felt for the phone on her desk and answered, "Hi, this is－"

Before she could say another word, a harsh voice cut in, "Is this Cherry, or should I say Ryuzaki Sakuno, or whoever you claim to be?"

"Is this…Miss Mari?"

"Who else would you think this is? Of course it's me." Mari bit out sarcastically.

Without given Sakuno the chance to speak, Mari promptly went on, "Where are you now? You have a lot to explain to me."

"Oh, yes, of course. Please, let's make an arrangement to meet." Even though it was sudden, Sakuno knew this was her responsibility to her client to explain the situation and apologize for the outcome.

"Give me your address now! I am not in the mood to wait around for an explanation. I want to hear what you have to say immediately." Mari said forcibly.

Sakuno sighed and thought it was probably best for them to meet right away so she can finally put her own mind to rest. However, she has no intention of given Ryoma up, no matter how bad she felt for Mari! Ryoma was no longer the far reached Prince from her younger days. They finally belong together and it strengthened Sakuno's resolve to protect this important relationship!

After writing down Sakuno's address, Mari fumed and threw her bags at her driver.

"Get to this address in thirty minutes. I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

* * *

Sakuno paced back and forth in her living room, anxious for Mari to arrive. As soon as the doorbell rang, she hesitantly answered the door.

"It's Mari, open up!" Mari said in a cold voice.

Sakuno opened the door and Mari walked in without giving her another look. As soon as Mari sat down, she stared at the woman in front of her.

Even Mari had to admit Sakuno was unlike anyone she has ever met. Her beauty and elegance came so naturally. There's also an air of innocence and frailty about her that makes people want to protect her. _So this was what she used to steal my man…_Mari thought with spite.

"Miss Hiruma? Hi, I'm really sorry to have to meet you under the circumstances, but please allow me to explain－"

"What more can you say? That you want my apology for using me? Or for the fact that you and Ryoma schemed against me?"

Sakuno frowned, "Schemed? I'm sorry, but there must be a misunderstanding…"

"Ya, I'm totally buying the innocence act." Mari flared, "Cut the BS and stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about. I bet you guys had a real good laugh knowing I trailed after Echizen Ryoga all over just to give you love birds time to cozy up!"

"Ryoga…? You mean Ryoma's brother? What has he got to do with…"

"Stop it, dammit! I'm not a fool! What makes you think you can just waltz in and take Ryoma from me? I have been in love with Ryoma for so long and I worked so hard to earn his affection." Mari said angrily, while trying to keep from sobbing.

Sakuno looked down sadly and said in a soft voice after a while, "Regardless of how it may sound to you, I know how you feel. It is not easy to be part of Echizen Ryoma's life."

"How would you know? You've only just met him a while ago? How can you possibly understand how I feel?"

"It's…it's not what you think…" Sakuno took a big breath and decided to tell Mari about her past. "I've…I've known Ryoma since I was in junior high school."

"Wha…What did you say?" Mari gasped.

"My grandmother was Ryoma's tennis coach and I was the manager of the Seigaku tennis team. Ryoma and I met a long time ago…" Sakuno slowly spoke of her youth, her accident and how she eventually left her life behind.

"So you see, I know what it was like to have your feelings ignored. The longing and hope in your heart just so that special someone will really notice you and take a close look at you…I've been afraid…and how, everything has worked out…"

Mari was speechless. She did not realized how deeply Ryoma and Sakuno's shared past was and how coincidentally to be the reason of their reunion. But honestly, she was a bit moved by what she has just heard.

"It has taken me years for Ryoma and me to get to where we are today. I know I am selfish to ask this of you, but please forgive me for not being able to honor our agreement. I understand your anger and there's really nothing I can say more except my sincerest apology." Sakuno spoke with all of her heart, hoping to appease Mari's fury and disappointment.

On the other hand, Mari didn't know what to think. She was still furious at Ryoma's trickery, and the fact that Ryoma would rather be with someone else was a huge blow to her ego. But Sakuno does look extremely genuine and sorry…

Sakuno hoped that Mari's silence was a good sign. But her thought was disrupted by Mari's next question, "So…what exactly is going on between the two of you? I want the truth, and nothing but the truth."

Since the news of her engagement will probably be announced in public soon, Sakuno saw no reason to lie to Mari at this point. "Actually, Ryoma just propose to me and I've said yes…We will be commencing with the surgery before the wedding takes place…"

As Sakuno happily went on about her relationship, she did not realize Mari's look of fury taking over.

_I'm such a fool! They almost played me again! Engaged! Soon to be married! Ha, over my dead body! _Mari almost found the heart to forgive Sakuno before hearing such major news. It was completely unforgivable to see them so happy while she wallows in misery. With a punishing gleam in her eyes, Mari smirked.

"You know, I'm a bit curious about something and I'm desperate to find out."

Sakuno stopped and replied, "What is it?"

"I wonder…You and I both know Ryoma's not the sort of romantic chap. To think he came up with all those lovely tricks if quite out of character, don't you think?"

"No…I suppose not…" Sakuno stammered, while Mari triumphantly picked up her uncertainty. Being more experienced with the opposite sex, Mari knew she has found Sakuno's weak spot.

"Echizen Ryoma has always been a man about fair play and responsibility. You and I both know how important his high school life has been in shaping his road to fame. Also, with you being his coach's granddaughter, how can Ryoma not care about your wellbeing?"

"You're wrong! Ryoma…I know Ryoma well and it's not what you think…"

"Hey, I know I'm just an outsider. But it seems perfectly reasonable for him wanting to take care of you. The faster you heal, the faster he can dump the liability, right?" Mari stood up and walked towards Sakuno.

Sakuno desperately wanted to hold on to her faith in Ryoma, but in the back of her head, doubt has begun to take over. Her relationship was like a dream come true, and it has progressed at such an accelerated state that sometimes she could not help but wonder if this is all just a sweet dream.

"Look, you're simple to read, so even a block head like Ryoma is mature enough to see through your feelings for him. Not to mention you guys' family and friends will surely talk and let word reach his ears. It must have been simple for Ryoma to manipulate you with words and promises. From what I can see, it's all for you to take the surgery."

"No, you're wrong! I don't believe you!" Sakuno denied feverishly.

"Even though I'm still pissed as hell, I'd hate for you to get hurt. Well, whatever, my contract with Dream Maker ends here, but here's a piece of advice, just because you can't see doesn't give him to right to lead you around by the nose!"

Mari smiled triumphantly before leaving, knowing she has surely stirred up enough trouble for Ryoma. This was her payback! _Echizen Ryoma is not getting his gal without a fight! Haha!_

* * *

Wow! It's been so long since I've picked up the story again! Sorry to those who has been waiting and waiting! I will make it up to you guys! I promise!

I've recently just finished Eye Shield 21 and realized how much I've missed reading shounen sports manga...


	17. His Absence, Her Operation

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 17: His Absence, Her Operation

"Hello? Oh, it's Sakuno, how's my darling sweet bride? I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle with Ryoma." Sumire chuckled as she pictured Sakuno in the splendor of the wedding dress.

"Grandma, I'd like to ask you something." Sakuno said quietly.

Sakuno's serious tone immediately caught Sumire's attention. "What is it, dear?"

"Have you spoken to Ryoma about my surgery?"

"Of course, it's the most important thing on his mind! We've talked extensively about it with your parents. You don't have to worry about a thing. Just get enough rest and leave everything to Ryoma."

"What about his preparation for the Wimbledon games? Isn't it coming up soon?"

"I know, dear. But it seems to be more important to Ryoma that he makes all the necessary arrangements. The dear boy is entirely committed to you, not that I blame him. You don't need to concern yourself. Why, Ryoma personally promised your parents and me that we will see the same beautiful Sakuno as before coming down the wedding aisle."

Sakuno's heart sank. It was happening again…She did not want to be Ryoma's burden and affect his hard built career. After speaking to Mari, it was hard to put her words to rest. Sakuno wasn't sure if she was overthinking into her relationship with Ryoma. But just like six years ago, she does not want to be Ryoma's shackle.

After talking to her grandmother, Sakuno decided to face Ryoma directly. She rang his number and asked him to meet her at her house.

In the afternoon, Ryoma came to Sakuno's house.

"Hi Sakuno." Ryoma said warmly before giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Did you have some place you would like to go today?"

Sakuno looked up from where she was sitting and asked softly, "Ryoma, do you love me?"

Ryoma froze and stared at her, surprised by the directness of her inquisition. The question caught him completely off guard. Though Ryoma was not a complete amateur with women, it seemed different when he was with Sakuno.

"What…what's with you all of a sudden?" Ryoma said uncomfortably, blushing with obvious embarrassment.

"Nothing, I just want to know, that's all. We are after all getting married soon."

_Please, Ryoma. Tell me the words! I need to hear it from you so much! I hate myself for doubting you but I just can't seem to get over Mari's words! _Sakuno silently screamed in her head.

However, Ryoma was oblivious to Sakuno's struggles. He coughed and took a seat across from her. All the while, Sakuno stared straight at him, waiting for an answer.

After wrestling with the words, Ryoma finally spoke, "Sakuno, you know I care about you a lot, don't you? I'm sure you know how I feel about you." Despite knowing she knows how he feels about her, Ryoma found it hard to speak the L-word out loud. He's never been the expressive type. Ryoma was a man that valued action over words.

Sakuno became silent, knowing Ryoma's deep commitment for her. After a while, she spoke again, "I know. But what would happen to us if I fail the surgery?"

"You won't! Don't even think about it!" Ryoma said loudly.

"Don't worry, I'm staying positive. But we have to think about the big picture and make preparations, in case anything goes wrong. What will happen next then?"

Ryoma stood up and kneeled in front of her, embracing her for comfort. "If it doesn't work, it still will not change anything. We'll think of some other way. You will always been my first priority." Hopefully his words will put her nerves to rest and assure her of their future together.

"But Ryoma, even if it doesn't work out, I'll still be fine on my own."

Ryoma patted her head and spoke softly, "No, you don't need to ever feel lonely anymore. As long as you need me, I'll always be there for you."

Sakuno felt dizzy all of a sudden. This was déjà vu all over again from six years ago. Ryoma has not changed at all, still the compassionate and responsible man she remembered. They were back to exactly where they stood six years ago. Sakuno did not want Ryoma to treat her as an invalid. By taking care of her, Ryoma was jeopardizing his career and sacrificing everything he has worked so hard for. It was even more painful now, to know of Ryoma's feelings for her. Sakuno wanted Ryoma to trust her to be his life's partner, rather than to see her as a person in need of caring. There is only one way she could think of to resolve this matter. Blind or not blind, she needed to get Ryoma's life back on track and ask Ryoma to trust her with her own life. It was her decision to undergo surgery, and in case it doesn't work out, Sakuno can't bear to face Ryoma's disappointment and guilt again. It will ruin him for sure.

"Ryoma, listen to me. I love you, I have always loved you. I'm grateful for all that you have done for me, but I have to learn to also take care of myself."

Ryoma pulled away from her, puzzled at her words, "Sakuno, what are you talking about? Where is all this coming from? I hope this isn't the pre-nup fright." He tried to joke.

"Ryoma, I'm serious. I know your next grand slam title is coming up soon and this game means a lot to you. Normally, you would have already been in intensive training by now, and I don't want to hold you up."

"Sakuno, you are not making sense! I told you I would take care of it. I know what I'm doing!" Ryoma said stiffly.

"I'll be fine on my own. Please, resume your practice, go back to the States. You must trust me and the doctors that I will pull through this."

Ryoma's eyes darkened from anger. He could not believe what he was hearing. How can Sakuno, the sweetest woman he knows ask him to leave her at such a critical time in her life? Doesn't she trust him at all?

"You've got to be kidding me! I am not leaving you at a time like this!" Ryoma lifted her face up and asked in a dark tone, "Who gave you such ideas? Who have you been talking to?"

"No one, there's been no one! It has always been just the two of us."

"I don't believe you! You were fine for the past days and all of a sudden, you want to shut me out of your life?"

Sakuno pushed him away, finally blinking away her tears, "I just don't want to be your liability anymore! I never wanted to be!" She shouted.

"You're not!" He kept saying, repeating it over and over again. But Sakuno wouldn't give in.

Sakuno wiped her tears away and looked up at him, "Ryoma, I need to know if this will work…if we will work. I know how much my surgery means to you, but I can't let it trap you here. You have obligations to meet and it's your responsibility to meet them."

Ryoma wanted to shake some sense into her. This stubborn side of Sakuno was certainly foreign to him. What can he do to make her see reason? Ryoma didn't want to go, in fact, he was afraid to leave. Last time he left her for a game, she disappeared for six long years. He didn't ever want to go through that again.

"Will making me go really make you feel better?" Ryoma finally said in defeat.

Sakuno's swallowed bitterly and said, "Yes."

Ryoma looked at her deeply and longingly, "Fine, if that is what you want. I'll be leaving by the end of the week." He got up and left without looking back.

* * *

True to his word, Ryoma left by the end of week to return to practice. He left a message for Sakuno to take care of herself and to call him immediately after her surgery. Sumire and others were extremely surprised and worried about the couple.

"Dear, did you guys have a fight? Why did Ryoma leave so sudden?" Sumire asked her granddaughter.

"No, we're fine. It was my decision, I asked Ryoma to return to his game."

"But－" Sumire wanted to say more, but Sakuno gently silenced her.

"Grandma, I know what I am doing. Please do not worry about Ryoma and me. Even if he is not with me for the surgery, I promised I will do my best for him."

Sumire sighed. Sakuno has turned out to be a strong and independent woman. She was getting too old to get involve in young people's affairs.

_Ryoma, I'm so sorry for being so selfish! I love you from the bottom of my heart! I will do my best in surgery so I can watch you play again! _Sakuno thought determinedly.

* * *

"Ryoma! Darling!" Mari purred, while she handed him a bottle of mineral water.

Ryoma ignored her and sat down on the bench for a quick rest in between practices.

Mari smiled secretly to herself, unaffected by his attitude. She was ecstatic to find out Ryoma has returned to the States so quickly. Apparently, her plan worked like a charm and it was not hard to link Ryoma's foul mood with Sakuno's missing presence here. As long as the two love birds stay apart, she was still in the competition.

"Here, let me help you with a massage." Before she could put her hands on Ryoma's shoulders, a ball flew pass her face and blasted full force on the fence.

Mari felt an immediate sting on her cheek, to which she turned around and was prepared to scream at the intruder, "Alright! Who is it－"

To her utter horror, it was Echizen Ryoga!

"Yo, little brother! How's it going?" Ryoga said casually, waving his racquet with a grin.

"What…what are you doing here?" Mari screamed in anger.

"Just thought my little bro could use some real exercise." Ryoma smirked, noting the defeated look on all of Ryoma's practicing partners.

Ryoma took another gulp of ponta before getting up, "Bring it!" In truth, he just wasn't able to put his heart into practice. His mind constantly drifted back to his fiancé. Moreover, a lack of opponents added to his displeasure. Perhaps his brother will be able to give him a real workout.

Ryoga smiled and walked to the benches to put his things down. Mari glared at him as he walked over.

"You have some guts showing your face here. This is an exclusive tennis club. Only those with an invitation can enter. How the hell did you get in?" Mari sneered.

"Why, hello there princess!" Ryoga blew a kiss at her, "Sorry to disappoint you, but your dad was quite insistent on handing me an invitation. I didn't really want to accept it, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to drop in to say hi."

"Didn't want to accept－" Mari fumed.

"Run along, I'll play with you later. Right now I have to give my brother a lesson in humility. See you later, baby doll."

Ryoga paced over to the court before Mari could explode in his face.

_The nerve of that man! Showing his face here like it was nothing! _Mari muttered to herself. But seeing Ryoga's cocky face did bring a small smile to her face after all.

* * *

Even though Sakuno and Ryoma still call each other every day, their messages have been short and awkward. Ryoma asked again and again to be back by her side for the surgery, and it has gotten to a point that Sakuno had to threaten to not go through with it, that has finally ended Ryoma's insistence.

Ryoma still couldn't figure out why Sakuno insists on them being apart.

"Fine, I'll stay as long as you promise me one thing." Ryoma finally said.

"What is it?" Sakuno said over the phone.

"Promise you will not disappear again, and that we will always stay by each other's side." He said softly.

"…I promise. Good luck in the tournament!" Sakuno replied. "…I love you."

"…Sakuno….I…I…gotta go…" Ryoma stammered, wanting to kick himself for his stupid mouth. Why was it so hard to tell her he loved her?

Sakuno hung up with obvious disappointment. Sure, she knew Ryoma loved her, but it would have been nice if he would tell her straight out.

* * *

Finally, it was the day of her surgery. Sakuno has never been this nervous before. Her parents, grandmother, Ryoma's parents and Nanako were all with her when the doctors performed the pre-surgery checkups. Sakuno called Atobe, Sanada and Yuka to reassure them of her wellbeing because she knew they would be worried abroad. Her friends and senpais all wanted to come, but Sumire asked them to kindly wait for her news.

Nanako's stood at the side, busy answering endless messages from Ryoma, who has decided not to call and put more pressure on Sakuno. He emailed in advance to let Nanako know he would be waiting by the phone should Sakuno need him for anything.

"All right, Miss Ryuzaki, the preparations have all been completed. We will be moving to the operation room now. Please, just try to relax and leave the rest to us." The doctor smiled warmly at her and directly the nurses to help move her bed.

Just outside the operation room, Sakuno took a deep breath before disappearing from their sight.

_Ryoma, I'll do my best for you, for both of us. Just you wait…_

* * *

After hours, the doctor finally emerged from the operation room.

"Doctor, how is my daughter?" Shugo asked nervously.

The doctor pulled off her mask and wiped her forehead in fatigue. "I'm really sorry, I did the best I could. There were complications during the operation. I can't give you a definite answer right now, as Miss Ryuzaki will have to be observed post-surgery in order for me to determine the full extent of her recovery."

"How can this be? Do you mean that Sakuno is still…?" Sayuri gasped.

"I can't be sure at this point. The tardiness of the surgery could have impeded the recovery of her sight, but we are doing everything we can to save it."

The doctor sighed and promptly excused herself.

"It's ok, dear. We will not give up. It's like the doctor said, the hope is not lost yet. Stay strong for our daughter. She will need you when she wakes up. Shugo comforted his wife.

Nanako watched in tears, not at all sure what she should tell Ryoma. As she walked away to get some fresh air, she accidently bumped into someone around the corner. The ringing of small bells echoed in the long hallway as the stranger fell.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" Nanako replied, while helping the young lady in white stand up.

The young woman smiled and dusted herself up, her ankle bracelet ringing as she moved. She was a bit surprised to see Nanako's tear stained face.

"It's fine, but are you okay?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. It's just that my cousin's fiancé is－" Nanako couldn't find the right words to speak to the stranger.

"I understand. I'm a regular at the hospital." The woman said with great understanding, hoping to comfort Nanako.

"Oh my! You've dropped your cell phone. Please, let me help you with that." Before the young woman handed back Nanako's phone, she saw Ryoma's photo on the screen and widened her eyes in surprise.

"Thank you so much!" Nanako bowed in appreciation as she took the phone and raced down the hallway.

The young woman in white seemed deep in thought and her sight lingered at the direction of the operation room.

* * *

Sakuno woke up to muffled voices beside her bed. She touched her face gently and found thick layers of bandage over her eyes. This felt like years ago when she first suffered the blindness.

"Sakuno, you're awake!" Sumire cried, taking Sakuno's hand into her's.

"Grandma…"

"How do you feel? Are you hungry?" Sayuri crouched beside her daughter's bed.

"I'm fine, how was the surgery? What did the doctor say?" Sakuno asked in a hurry.

A dead silence filled the room before Shugo cleared his throat, "Sakuno, you should get some rest first. Don't over exert yourself after the surgery."

"Dad, please, I want to know. Did the surgery…succeed?"

When Shugo didn't answer, Sakuno panicked, "Mom? Grandma? Why won't anyone answer me?"

"Sakuno…the doctor said…there were complications, and you have to be kept under close supervision. There is still a chance that the surgery has worked." Sumire finally told her gentle granddaughter.

Sakuno froze upon hearing those words. _What does that mean? Does it mean the surgery failed? What am I going to do? What do I say to Ryoma? Ryoma…_

Knowing how sensitive Sakuno was, her bleak expression instantly alarmed the people around her.

"Does Ryoma know?" Sakuno asked quietly.

"Not yet, I've yet to answer him. He's been calling for the past hours." Nanako replied, holding her phone tight in her hands.

"…If he calls again, please let me answer the phone myself…"

* * *

"Sakuno, how do you feel?" Came Ryoma's worried voice from the line.

"Ryoma, I feel fine, just a little tired after the surgery." Sakuno answered.

Ryoma sighed with relieve, it was good to hear her voice again. "So…how did it go?" He asked carefully.

Sakuno bit her lip in pain, but forced herself to speak cheerfully, "It went great! The doctor is keeping me under observation for a while, but the surgery is a success. I can't wait to see you again!"

Ryoma could hardly contain his excitement. He wanted to fly back this instant to share the joy with her.

"I can't wait to see you as well! Listen, I think it's a good idea for me to get back for a few days－"

"No Ryoma!" Sakuno said in a hurry, "There's no need! The tournament will be starting soon and I have been placed in great care here. I want you to work hard so when I open my eyes, your championship will be the first thing I witness, just like in high school!"

"Are you…sure? I really missed you." He said in a deep voice.

Sakuno was choking up, she took a few deep breath before answering, "I missed you too…"

There was so much Ryoma wanted to say to her, but he decided to let her rest after such an extensive surgery. "Get some rest, we'll speak soon."

After Ryoma hung up, Sakuno passed the phone to Nanako.

A knock came from the door and it was the doctor who's here to check up on Sakuno.

"Everyone, could I please have a word in private with the doctor please?" Sakuno asked politely.

The doctor nodded to everyone before closing the door after them.

"Doctor, please tell me the truth. What are my chances?" Sakuno braced herself for the doctor's words. For good or for bad, she has to make the best of the situation for everyone's sake.

"Miss Ryuzaki…the fact is…" The doctor broke the news as gently as possible, and told her the truth.

"How long will it take for me to know for sure if the surgery has worked or not? " Sakuno asked silently.

"Miss Ryuzaki, you cannot rush. Your body needs time to recover…"

"Don't tell me to wait－" Sakuno almost raged, but held her tongue. She took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "I'm sorry, I am just tired from all the uncertainty. There's so much I have to do and so many people waiting for me…"

"As your doctor, all I can ask is for you to be patient." The doctor tried to comfort her before leaving her to rest by herself.

"Don't cry, don't cry…" She said again and again, trying to compose herself before her family came back. Crying was the last thing she needed to do right now. "I'll just have to be patient and believe in myself to get through this. I will not accept defeat! I will pull through this!" She swore to herself.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sakuno received endless waves of visitors, who accepted her words on the success of the surgery. Her friends came in groups, filling her room with flowers and gifts from all over. While Sakuno appreciated their accompaniment, their constant need to fuss over her was almost more than she can bear.

Just this morning, Yuka and Atobe visited her briefly, stopping by from their busy schedule. "Are you sure you will not reconsider the transfer?" Atobe said, asking once more if Sakuno will feel more comfortable transferring to Atobe's hospital, just one of the many chains from the Atobe Group Inc.

"Yes, I am fine here, really." Sakuno said quickly.

"Humph!" Atobe replied, "Call me if you need anything. I'm heading over to Dubai this afternoon."

"Don't let his attitude fool you. He's just too shy to admit he cares." Yuka chided, "I'm finished with whatever I had to take care. From now on, I'll be here for you for as long as you need me."

"Thank you." It was all Sakuno could say before they left.

In the evening, Sanada dropped by to check up on her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, I suppose. The bandage is coming off in a few days." Sakuno said.

Sanada looked long and hard at her, noticing Sakuno tightening her grip on cover. He reached out to gently pat her head and the familiar gesture dissolved some of Sakuno's worries.

"Don't worry, you are a lot stronger now than before. Everything will work out." He said in the same confident tone as always.

Sakuno gave him a beautiful smile but said nothing.

Just then, Sanada's phone rang and he promptly excused himself to take the call outside.

Sakuno really hated to admit to herself, but the constant care from everyone was quickly becoming a burden. The pressure of the countdown she has to endure was reaching a breaking point of holding her smiles. She felt ashamed for feeling so, especially when she knew they only had her best intention in mind.

Suddenly, a door opened the sound of bells following into her room.

"Sanada?" Sakuno called out.

"I'm sorry, but I am not Sanada." A strange female voice answered.

"Who are you? Are you the nurse?"

"Wrong again, I'm just a visitor, or a friend that could be of help to you." The stranger sat down next to her.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Sakuno reached beside her bed to try to call the nurse for help.

"Don't be afraid. If I tell you who I am, then you will know I am no threat to you." The stranger leaned over and whispered beside Sakuno's ear. "My name is…"

"!" Sakuno gasped, "You are…you are…"

"I assume you've heard of me." The woman sat down again.

"If you're here, then I must tell…" Before Sakuno could reach for her cell phone, the stranger stopped her.

"I prefer to keep this between us, if you still want my help." The stranger gripped Sakuno's hands tightly. "HE does not need to know about this, and I have no intention of meeting him."

"What…do you mean?"

"I've heard a lot about your situation and I can only imagine what you are going through right now. How hard it must be for you to be surrounded by such love and loyalty…It must be exhausting and suffocating to respond to everyone's expectation."

Sakuno pulled her hands away and retorted in anger, "This is none of your business! You have no right to judge me or anything about me!"

"Perhaps…" The stranger released her hands and stepped away, "But I can offer you an alternative and a guarantee way for you to have your sight back. It's your call to trust me or not."

"How…how do I know what you say is true?" Sakuno dared not to have her hopes up, for even though she knew this woman by name, she did not have direct connection with her before.

"Let's just say I have connections and I'm not entirely doing this for you. You see, Echizen Ryoma is also someone I know and I would hate to see anything happen to you lovebirds." She said casually.

Sakuno's didn't know what to think, for it was all too sudden.

"Look at it this way, what have you got to lose? I know this hospital well and even though the doctors are great here, they are conservative in their medical methods in treatment. Not that I really blame them."

"So…what are you proposing?" Sakuno asked.

The woman gently tapped her foot to shake the bells on her ankle, and looked at Sakuno on the bed. "In three days, your bandage is coming off. I'm asking you to come with me in two days and we do everything my way."

"You're asking me to just drop everything and come with you? What am I going to say to my family? Or to Ryoma?" Sakuno exclaimed.

"You can tell them whatever you want, with only one condition. You are not allowed to mention my name whatsoever. My identify remains hidden or the deal is off." For the first time, the woman dropped her causal tone and almost said it as a warning.

_Was it because she didn't want him to find out? Does she still hate him? But he's been looking for her for so long?_ Countless questions ran through Sakuno's head.

"I don't expect you to give me an answer now. I will send someone over tomorrow for your final answer. If you choose to come with me, I'll have further instructions for you." The woman smiled again, "Don't worry, Sakuno. You know I won't hurt you."

"…I know." Sakuno replied. Regardless of the strangeness of the situation, Sakuno just couldn't resist to ask one more question. "If I go with you, will I be able to see Ryoma play in a month?"

"I don't plan for you to miss it for the world. Well now, I better go. Hope to hear from you soon." Then she slipped out just as quickly as she came.

The woman quickly turned down the long empty hall way, with only the sound of soft bells echoing.

Sanada just finished his call and was on his way back to Sakuno's room when he heard the ringing bells. He immediately looked down the hallway but there was no one in sight.

"I must be working too hard to imagine the sound." He shook his head in fatigue and went inside the room.

* * *

After thinking for a long day, Sakuno decided to make one of the boldest decisions in her life. She knew the woman was not the type of person to play games or make empty promises, especially considering their mutual relationship. For once in her life, Sakuno was willing to put her life in the woman's hands if it meant there was a greater chance to recover her sight.

"Miss Ryuzaki, how are you feeling today?" A nurse came in to help Sakuno with some basic checkups asked.

"Good evening! I am feeling fine, thank you." Sakuno replied politely.

"Tomorrow the bandages are coming off. I'm sure you are excited and nervous as well."

"Of course."

"So…have you made a decision yet? A good friend of ours is counting on you to give her an answer."

Sakuno realized this was the person sent for her answer and she was ready to answer. "Please let her know that I will be ready to go tomorrow."

"Excellent!" The nurse replied, "I will let her know immediately for further arrangements!"

* * *

On the eve before her bandages were coming off, Sakuno was secretly checked out and taken from the hospital, after her family has left.

"Hi Sakuno! Are you ready to go?" The mysterious woman asked softly.

"Yes, please make sure my family receives this letter from me. I have everything explained here. But you are not mentioned of course."

The woman smiled, "Thank you for that! Now it's time to go." She reached out to take Sakuno's hand and guided her slowly out of the room.

As they walked down the silent hall way, Sakuno found the sound of the ever present bells quite amusing.

"Are the bells coming from your bracelet?" Sakuno asked.

"No, it's from my ankle bracelet."

"Ah, I see. It's quite rare, but it has a lovely sound."

"Yes, it's a special memento." The woman said shortly, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Enough about me. We have to go right now. Your family and friends will be looking for you soon enough, and with their connections, it will be quite a handful to secure our location from their intelligence."

After being seated in the limousine, the woman pulled out a phone and handed it to Sakuno, "Here, take this. Once we have arrived, use this to call your family and Ryoma, just so they know you are fine and unharmed. I wouldn't want Ryoma to have a breakdown before his grand slam games. Say whatever you have to, to put his nerves to rest."

Sakuno gripped the cellphone hard in her hands and nodded.

* * *

Ahh, I'm sorry about the part of Sakuno's surgery complications. Wish I could provide a stronger description about her surgery complications, but was the best I could come up with! Hopefully you guys like the shadows I've left to a possible second story for Prince of Tennis! Even though I find RyoXSaku cute, they are not my favorite characters in the manga/anime. Please let me know what you guys think of the story as the ending draws near! Thanks!


	18. His Realization, Her Confession

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 18: His Realization, Her Confession

"Who the hell is this?" Ryoma screamed into his cellphone. Whoever has been calling him better have a damn good reason. He has been going through hell over the past hours trying to figure out where Sakuno was. When her family found her missing in the hospital, they called him immediately. Though he was tired after practice and did not enjoy being waken up in the middle of the night, he was shocked to find out that his fiancé has gone missing prior to having her bandages removed.

After getting in touch with his senpais and Tomoka, all of them have been clueless as to her whereabouts. All of them offered to help, but so far, none of them have been able to come to any leads. Ryoma even called Yuka for some answers, since she was probably one of Sakuno's closest friends.

"Ryoma…? It's me." A soft voice answered on the line.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma froze, relieved to hear her voice. However, anger came just as fast when his temper finally set in. "Where the hell are you? Why did you leave the hospital without telling anyone? What were you thinking?"

Sakuno understood Ryoma's hurt and anger. It's perfectly rational for anyone on the spot. After leaving the hospital, she didn't want to call Ryoma right away. Sakuno waited until she was sure her family has received her letters, to which she was sure they would contact Ryoma, while she collected her thoughts before talking to him. Hearing his voice now almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Please, let me explain. I know you are angry with me, but I have my own reasons and choices to make."

"What are you talking about? How do you expect me to just sit here when you've wondered off into god knows where?" He fumed.

Sakuno was afraid Ryoma would take it this way. He was still treating her as a child and she desperately needed him to recognize her reasons.

After being silent to his questions, Sakuno finally spoke, "Ryoma, do you trust me?"

"What? What has this have to do with anything?" Ryoma paced back and forth around his room, hoping the cool air could vent off his frustration.

"Please, just answer me. This is important."

"Of course I do. You know I trust you. Now, tell me where you are…"

"…"

"Sakuno!" Ryoma yelled in a warning tone.

"Ryoma, please listen carefully. I will not say this twice." Sakuno said seriously.

Ryoma paused. It was rare for Sakuno to use this tone of voice with him. Ever since they have reunited, Ryoma has at times faced a whole new side of Sakuno's stubbornness. Whatever she wanted to tell him, Ryoma had a feeling it could alter their future relationship.

"I have always loved you and that will not change for any reason. Perhaps being with you has made me greedy. Not only do I want your heart, but I also want your recognition."

"Recognition? What are you talking about? When have I not given you the recognition you deserved?" Ryoma frowned.

Sakuno ignored his question, "Did you think being on my own for the past six years has been easy? Of course not! But I have overcome all of the obstacles and founded a successful business, regardless of my disability. This is my achievement, my pride."

"…I know, and I'm very proud of you." He sighed, not understanding where she's going with this conversation. "Where are you going with this? What does this have to do with you leaving?"

Sakuno gripped her phone hard, "The future I envisioned for us is one of balance, where I can lean on you and you can depend on me. I left six years ago because I couldn't bear for you to hinder yourself because of me. Honestly, do you think you could have made it this far in tennis if you have to watch over my every move?"

Ryoma was speechless. He wasn't sure how he should respond since he truly did not know how his life would have been like had Sakuno been there. Ryoma would have done exactly as Sakuno was now saying, weighing her needs over his own.

"This brings us to where we stand today. Love is not the issue, but trust in each other is the other part of the equation that we need to work on."

Ryoma's heart sank. After calling him about Sakuno's disappearance, Nanako also told him the truth about Sakuno's surgery. He was afraid she would be further traumatized should the surgery failed. Hearing her words now, Ryoma was unsure as to what Sakuno thought about their relationship.

"I heard from Nanako that the surgery didn't go as planned. I hope…I hope you are not telling me that you're going to leave me if…No…You promised to not disappear again, remember?" Ryoma refused to think about the possibility of her giving up on each other.

"I know," She replied softly, "I don't intend to lose to myself. As I said, I love you and I need you to trust me now in my judgement. This will be a tough time, but I will return when I am ready."

"Sakuno! Tell me where you are and who you are with! If you don't tell me, I swear I'm going to come after you!" Ryoma yelled.

"No! My only wish now is for you to win your games and be who you were named to be, a winner on the court…If you waste time coming after me, it will only take longer for us to meet again."

Ryoma clenched his fists tightly, clearly stuck in a love-hate emotional battle with this stubborn woman. "Woman, you have a real gift for stubbornness at the strangest time."

"Don't worry, Ryoma! When I'm ready, I'll fly my way back to you. Don't worried about me…" Sakuno hang up the call, leaving Ryoma in a furious mood with many unanswered questions.

* * *

Ryoma made several calls to friends with connection without any luck. He felt murderous and wanted to break something when his phone rang. When he picked up, he was surprised it was Yuka calling.

"Ryoma, I'm so glad you picked up. Have you discovered anything about where Sakuno might be?" Yuka asked worriedly.

"No, she just called me a while ago." Ryoma said in a dark tone.

"Thank goodness! Where is she?" Yuka replied.

"She won't tell me. At this point I have no idea what is going on with her. I tried to trace her whereabouts but all leads have been inconclusive."

"Same here, I asked Sanada and Atobe to find her and there has been nothing. If they can't find her, then it can only mean two things. One, she does not want to found and whoever is hiding her has immense social connections." Yuka sighed, "What did she say to you exactly?"

"…She said she wants me to trust her and to treat her as an equal. Also, the reason why she left six years ago was because she didn't want to burden me with her disability."

"I see…"

"You don't seem surprised." Ryoma asked.

Yuka smiled sadly on the other line, "I've been her constant companion for the last few years and she has spoken of you on many occasions. Sakuno firmly believes that her leaving had been the right decision, and your gradual success has always been a comfort to her throughout the years."

"So are you suggesting I should just follow her words until she shows up?" Ryoma breathed.

"It may be our only option. I thought everything was going so well between the two of you. She even ended the last case of Dream Maker, which made me believe the wedding to be close…"

"Wait!" Ryoma stopped her, "Did you say Sakuno ended her business recently?"

"Yes, after what happened, it's only natural for Sakuno to settle all her cases before…" Before Yuka could finish her sentence, Ryoma cut her off again.

"So she met with Mari then?"

"I believe so."

Now Ryoma understood everything, why Sakuno acted so weird all of a sudden. If what he speculated was correct, then someone has a lot of answering to do.

"Sorry Yuka, I have to go. If I receive any word on Sakuno, I'll give you a call." Ryoma hung up quickly and raced toward the door.

* * *

"Bartender, something strong for the lady and me please." Ryoga winked at the sexy bartender, while sitting down to the much annoyed Mari.

"Who invited you to sit down? Forget the drink. I'll have the usual please." She looked up to the blushing bartender and replied tartly.

"My my…someone is in a sour mood." He sighed, shaking his head. He picked up his drink and wolfed it down in one gulp, while gesturing for another.

Mari turned away, determined to ignore him. There's no real point for her to associate herself with him anymore, now that she has returned to Ryoma's side. Ever since he showed up at the club, he's been nothing but a major pain.

"Say, the weather sure is nice today…" Ryoga said casually, rotating the glass in his hand.

Mari ignored him.

"Can you believe what my old man said to me? He honestly thinks I don't stand a chance against him. Me of all people…"

Mari remained silent, trying to get a grip on her temper.

"Ryoma is pretty lucky that I don't have anything major right now and has graciously offered my time with his practice. The kid's good, but he better not let a few championships blow his ego…"

"Shut up!" Mari exploded, "Can you please just be quiet and leave me alone?"

Ryoga chuckled, delighted to finally see her spunk. In truth, he was getting sick of seeing her all sweet and phony in front of his brother. This was the Mari that he grew to like.

"What are you smirking about? Can't a lady have a drink by herself?" She continued furiously.

"Sure, there's nothing wrong with that. But why drink alone when you can have the pleasure of my companionship?" Ryoma said, blowing a kiss at her.

"Ah, as if!" She bit back, turning her back towards him again.

Echizen Ryoga has always been a cocky flirt in front of her ever since she met him. Mari didn't want to admit it, but she liked his company in an odd sort of way. Whenever she was rejected by Ryoma, Ryoga was always there to cheer her up. Not that she will ever let Ryoga know, of course.

"Look," Ryoga said after a while, "Ryoma and Sakuno are getting married soon. I know this is hard to accept, but you have to face the truth."

Mari's eyes hardened, "For the last time, this is none of your business. I'm really not in the mood, nor do you want to get involved in this matter."

Ryoga slammed his glass down and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him, "Mari, get over it! Do you even know yourself? God, it's right in front of you and you can't even see it."

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" She struggled to pull free.

"I'm talking about us! You and me!" He looked directly into her eyes.

Mari was shocked, "What are you…"

Before she could continue, a voice cut in. "Ryoga, what the hell is going on here?"

"Ryoma?!" Mari saw Ryoma and immediately shook Ryoga off. "Are you here for your practice?" She smiled sweetly at him, while ignoring the frowning Ryoga.

Ryoga's eyes drifted between Ryoga and Mari, "I have something to ask you in private. Meet me outside court five in ten minutes." Then he walked out of the door.

Mari smiled to herself. This was the first time Ryoma has asked to speak to her alone. What could it be? Could it be…?" She could hardly contain her excitement.

Despite being ignored, Ryoga's thoughts raced. He wasn't happy about Ryoma's intrusion, but something about his brother really bothered him. There's something strange about Ryoma that he can't quite put his fingers on.

Watching Mari dance happily out of the door, Ryoga quickly picked up his pace to follow behind her.

Outside court five－

"Ryoma, you wanted to speak to me?" Mari approached Ryoma, who had his back towards her.

Upon hearing her voice, Ryoma slowly turned around. Mari's smile slowly dissolved as she saw Ryoma's expression. Even though Ryoma has never treated her warmly, he has never looked so coldly at her before.

"What…what's the matter?' She could help but backed up a step.

"What did you say to Sakuno? What the hell did you say to her?" Ryoma spoke in a low and dangerous tone.

"I…nothing…I didn't say anything." Mari feverishly denied.

"So you did meet her. Cut the crap! I know you. You must have said something to upset her, or somehow second guessed our marriage. God, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I see this coming?" Ryoma ran his hand through his hair.

"Please, you have to believe me! All I did was ended my case with Miss Ryuzaki! There's nothing else, I swear it!"

"I will ask you one last time," Ryoma said softly, "What-did-you-say-to-her?" He advanced towards her, his expression threatening. Mari backed herself to a wall and was visibly shaking with fear. This was a dark side of Ryoma that she has never seen before.

Mari wanted to speak to defend herself, but no words would come out.

"Tell me!" Ryoma slammed his fit on the wall beside her head, finally reducing Mari to tears.

Ryoga has had enough of this. He stood between them and pulled Mari away from Ryoma.

"Ryoma, stop! This isn't going to help with anything." He put a safe distance between himself and his brother.

Ryoma's face remained expressionless while he flexed his injured hand. "She said something to my fiancé and now she has disappeared. Sakuno is not the type of person to just leave without telling anyone."

Ryoga cursed. He can't believe the turn of events. Though he desperately wanted to protect Mari, he knew Mari was most likely to blame for the discord between Ryoma and Sakuno. He also knew Ryoma had every right to get some answers from the culprit.

"Mari…" Ryoga looked down at her face and wiped her tears away, "I need you to tell Ryoma everything, ok? Sakuno is missing and I really doubt it was for no apparent reason. So if you know something, it's now or never…please…" He cupped her face and asked softly.

Mari looked at Ryoma's vicious stare and hid herself in Ryoga's embrace. She has never been so scared in her life. Ever since she has met Echizen Ryoma, he was always the perfect prince. At this point, all Mari wanted to do was to get away from him.

"Fine, I confess, I'll spill..." Mari sniffed back her tears, "I…I talked to her on the day I returned from the States. I was furious for you guys playing me and all I wanted was to get back at you guys for a bit."

Ryoga sighed. He thought that was what Mari had planned to do. "Go on."

"I didn't say much, really. All I did was said Ryoma a responsible guy that probably hooked up with her to get her to take the surgery. I…I didn't know she would just leave all of a sudden, honest!" Mari buried herself in Ryoga's chest.

Upon hearing her words, Ryoma wanted to howl and seriously hurt Mari and for her big mouth. It took him a long time to build up Sakuno's confidence in herself and in their relationship, but Mari has successfully destroyed everything with a few words. How can only a few words induce Sakuno to second guess everything they have gone through?

Now Ryoma knew how complex and sophisticated women can be and why men can never understand them.

"Mari, I'm going to make this really clear. If I don't find Sakuno, you better not show your face in front of me ever again." Even though Ryoma was livid with rage, he knew better than to waste more time on Mari. Without giving the couple another look, Ryoma turned and left.

Ryoga watched Ryoma leave with another sigh. He patted Mari's back and tried to comfort her, "There there, he's gone."

"I was so scared. Is that really Roma?" She asked.

"Scary, isn't it? I don't know if you are lucky or unlucky to see this side of him."

After Mari has calmed down a bit, she pulled herself away from Ryoga. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime, princess." He offered a friendly smile.

Mari looked down and muttered, "…I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for everything, about Ryoma, Ryuzaki…I…I was hurt so I wanted to get back at them…I didn't know it would end up like this…" She finally admitted her mistake. It was immature of her to try and stir up other's business.

"Well, at least you've learned your lesson."

"Ya," Mari said, feeling a bit mature already, "I know what I can do! I will find Ryuzaki and amend my mistake!"

"That's my girl!" Ryoga grinned, "Why don't we do it together?"

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Ryoma kept muttering to himself as he threw himself on the couch. He could not believe he was so foolish and insensitive to Sakuno's feelings. Now he understood Sakuno's fears. She left him six years ago as a way to prove she could make it on her own. Moreover, not only has she successfully built a business for herself, she has become a sensible and compassionate woman who deserved the best of life.

Now Ryoma could see why Sakuno wanted him to trust her. She wanted to be his equal, and for him to give her the freedom to make her own choices. In essence, he should have let Sakuno shoulder her own responsibilities, rather than try to take on everything for her.

Ryoma's guilt was eating away at him. He called Yuka and asked to meet her at his place. Though Yuka has already told him about some of Sakuno's thoughts, he wanted to ask Yuka again in person.

When the doorbell rang, Ryoma jumped up and answered the door right away. He was surprised to see not only Yuka at the door, but also Atobe and Sanada.

"Ryoma, any news of her?" Yuka said after being seated in the living room.

Ryoma only shook his head.

"I see…We've received nothing as well…" Yuka replied sadly.

"Even our network has been unable to locate her, which could only mean…" Sanada started.

"It would mean whoever is harboring her is as powerful and crafty to do it so well." Atobe sniffed, "But judging from Sakuno's letter to her family and her phone call to Echizen, it is safe to conclude she is safe with whoever she is staying with."

"I know she's safe, that much I am sure of it. I'm just not entirely sure to her reasons. This is why I asked to meet you in person." Ryoma looked at Yuka. "You've been one of her most intimate friends in the last six years. I was hoping I can ask you something."

"Sure, I'll tell you whatever I know."

"Was Sakuno that fearful of dragging me down six years ago?"

Yuka was surprised to hear Ryoma's answer. "So she told you."

"Sakuno told me on the phone." Ryoma frowned, "What else can you tell me about her? She said some very strange things to me as well."

Yuka looked at Ryoma full in the eyes, "If she's already told you this much then I guess I can tell you everything. Yes, that was why Sakuno left. But she has never forgotten about you. Sakuno was very proud of your every winning match and accomplishment. She's kept a very close track of you, so I'm sure you know she's never gotten over you. I was so happy for her when I found out about you two."

"Wait, Sakuno said…she also said that she wanted my recognition. What does that mean?"

"Ah, I see what she's saying. This was just like when we first started our businesses. Since I was her teacher, I wanted to take on more of the initial works, hoping this would help her adjust with our entrepreneurship. But Sakuno was quite firm in sharing the responsibility, stating we were no longer in a teacher-student relationship, but we were partners. It took me quite a while to get used to the idea, but by the time, I was entirely impressed with her capability and skills to let her run her own affairs. Therefore, I could only assume she wanted you to do the same as I have, treat her as an equal, and not as a patient."

"But instead of doing just that, you thought it was in her best interest to take care of her like a baby, didn't you?" Atobe said with a knowing smirk.

Ryoma flushed, but was unable to answer.

"Echizen, I'm sure you know now that that is not the way you should treat her." Sanada added.

"I know, I know. She should have let me know sooner. Now…" He stopped, unsure of how to voice his frustration.

"Give her some time, "Sanada stood up and said before leaving with the others. "We'll continue to look into her whereabouts, but in the meantime, think about what she said and what it is she really wants."

* * *

"How are you feeling? The doctor has informed me that all necessary checkups have been completed." The mysterious woman, or rather, Tsukimori Shiori said.

"I'm feeling fine, thank you. The doctors have all been kind and thorough." Sakuno smiled warmly at her new friend. After leaving the hospital, Shiori took her to a quiet place to stay. Besides the constant medical examination and doctors' appointments, Sakuno was given the proper guide to familiarize herself in her new environment. From what she has learned, she's been placed in a mansion with a large garden in the back to enjoy.

"Great to hear, it's important to stay positive. Sorry I've been kind of busy lately. But I'm actually here to ask for a favor." Shiori asked.

"A favor?" Sakuno said with curiosity.

"Yes, yes. I've told you I design clothing, right? I was wondering if you can model for me in your spare time."

"Me? Model? Are you sure?"

"Of course! You have a wonderful physique and I have an idea that I'm dying to try out. I won't tire you out, I promise!" Shiori begged.

"Well, I'm not so sure…" Sakuno was hesitant, suddenly feeling conscious of her body.

"How about this? In exchange for this favor, you can ask something of me in return. That sounds fair, right?"

Sakuno thought this through. Shiori has been the perfect friend and host. She's shared much of herself with Sakuno, but the part that Sakuno was dying to know was her previous relationship to a certain someone.

"…ok. I'll do it. But in exchange, I want to know what happened between you and Sanada."

Shiori's smile dropped, she stopped talking and stared at Sakuno, "What…did you say?"

"I…I'm sorry, it was none of my business. I'm really sorry for bring it up. If you don't want to talk about it…" Sakuno blushed. How can she be so rude and pry into other's privacy?

Shiori looked away, noting Sakuno's obvious discomfort. Finally, she spoke, "It's ok. You don't need to apologize. I can understand your curiosity. I just….haven't really thought about him in years."

"..."

Shiori sighed, "Where do I begin? Our family ran in the same circle, so we've always known each other by name. It wasn't until high school that we have truly gotten to know each other. Did you know we were engaged?"

"Engaged?!" Sakuno gasped.

"Yes, it was a stupid engagement anyways. Our family set it up while we were just kids. Sanada and I couldn't really do anything about it when we were young, but when we finally have the power, it's no surprise that we eventually broke it off." She said bitterly.

"But…Sanada…He…" There was so much Sakuno wanted to tell her, but Sakuno did not know if she had the right to voice it instead of Sanada.

"Alright, enough of my boring stories. Let me get my things and we can start right away."

"Shiori, about the both of you, there must be some misunderstanding…"

"Sakuno, please stop! There never was a "we", and there never will be. It's all in the past now. I have no intention of seeing Sanada again, and I'm sure he feels the same way. We didn't exactly ended our relationship with a hypocritical promise of staying friends. Anyways, I've kept up my end of the bargain. This topic ends right now." Before Sakuno could say anymore, Shiori turned and walked out of the door.

* * *

Finally, just one more chapter to go! I'm currently thinking...should i write another POT story or go back to finish my other stories? For POT stories, I've kind of constructed a basis for Sanada's story with OC, or I can go for a story for Atobe...I still haven't made up my mind yet! If nothing else, I might just take a long break from writing! Thank you to all who has reviewed! You guys are great!


	19. Their Future Together

**TENDERNESS IN THE RAIN**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 19: Their Future Together

Ryoga had been worried about his kid brother after the incident with Mari. He didn't show up at practice for several days and Ryoga's had no luck in getting in touch. For once, he went home to visit his parents, but even Rinko and Nanjiroh didn't know where their younger son was. At the same time, Ryoga stayed true to his promise to Mari, and made several calls to friends from different circles to check in on the location of Sakuno.

"Dammit! Where the hell is Ryoma?" Ryoga thought as he casually backhanded a shot on the wall.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, another tennis ball flew in full force and bounced his ball away. Ryoga looked around and saw Ryoma holding a racquet in his hand.

"Where were you?" Ryoga asked irritably.

Ryoma pulled his cap down and walked pass his brother without a word.

"Yo, squirt!" Ryoga called after him.

Ryoma paused and called behind him, "You coming or what?"

Ryoga looked surprised for a second, and then followed with a smirk on his face.

They both entered the court and began a relentless match against each other. Ryoma pulled out all of his moves while Ryoga countered without mercy. Overall, it was a satisfying practice for both men.

"…You've gotten better, boy." Ryoma grinned, panting heavily.

"Humph!" Ryoma replied.

While Ryoga guessed at the intensity of Ryoma's practice, Ryoma sat down and was already deep in thought. After talking to Yuka, Sanada and Atobe, he's done a lot of thinking on his own. Looking back on his relationship with Sakuno, he realized that it was unfair of him to treat Sakuno like an invalid, regardless of his cause. He guessed it was true that the greatest harm usually came from the best of intention.

At this point, as long as Sakuno did not want to be found, then it will probably be unlikely to trace her. Therefore, if it was Sakuno's wish for him to win, then he will do his best to not disappoint her.

Rather than dwelling on the hurt and sadness, Ryoma chose to make use of his energy on the court, hoping Sakuno will see his resolution.

Ryoma picked up his racquet and looked over at his older brother, "Again."

"Oh, someone's feisty today." Ryoga smiled. "Can't wait for another beating, eh?"

"We'll see about that." Ryoma said confidently.

* * *

"Ryoma, are you ready for the finals?" Ryoga asked, watching his brother warm up in the locker room.

Ryoma took a few swings with his racquet and nodded at his brother. Since his participation of the Wimbledon games, Ryoma has stayed true to his word and won every single match to make it to the finals. In each game, Ryoma gave his all, while holding a faint thread of hope that Sakuno will show up. But he has been disappointed at the end of every game.

"Looks like it's going to rain today. The match might be postponed." Ryoga informed.

"Let's just get this over with." Ryoma grabbed his bag and walked out of the door. Today was the finals, and Ryoma wished like he has never wished before that Sakuno would be here with him.

* * *

Shiori looked at the beautiful dress on the manikin in front of her. "This will be one of my master pieces yet! I'm so glad I finished it in time!"

She checked and time and gasped, "Oh my! It's already so late. I better get dressed and check on the progress."

As Shiori changed and looked into the full length mirror, she couldn't help by staring at the belled anklet. She smiled bitterly at herself and wondered why she has not removed this anklet after all these years.

She reached down and pulled on the bells, hearing the distinct sound filling her ears.

Shiori looked at her reflection in the mirror, touched her own face and muttered, "Perhaps it is because I desperately wanted to believe in a happy ending…"

* * *

"Echizen has a hard game to win today. His opponent is not one to take lightly." Sanada said to Atobe. Both men used their VIP influence and invited many of their former tennis teammates and friends to witness Ryoma's game up close.

"He's played very well in this entire competition. Today should be an interesting game." Yukimura replied.

"Interesting, huh?" Atobe smiled. He had a gut feeling today will certainly turn out to be an interesting day, perhaps not only to Echizen Ryoma…

"The weather doesn't look too good today. Let's just hope it does not affect today's game." Fuji commented, after taking a look at the cloudy sky.

As the announcement came on, the players were introduced onto the court. Ryoma's friends and family cheered him on, watching Ryoma as he acknowledged the crowd's support.

As the final game started, everyone's attention turned to the game. From the onset, Ryoma did fairly well to win the first set, but as the second set began, his opponent stepped up his offense while caused Ryoma to struggle a bit.

"Oh, his opponent is not too shabby." Nanjiroh amused, earned a light elbow jab and hush from his wife.

After losing the second set, Ryoma tried hard to focus as he wiped the sweat off his face at intermission.

"What is wrong with me?" Ryoma chided himself, "Did I not promise to play my best?" His eyes drifted around the stadium, hoping to catch a shade of auburn in the crowd.

"Will she come? Will she be here waiting for me?" He wondered to himself. As the intermission ended, Ryoma shook his head to clear his thoughts. He grabbed his racquet and stepped onto the court.

"Something is bothering him. Ryoma's acting a little strange." Mari nudged at Ryoga.

"I can see that." Ryoga frowned, "But he has to sort it out fast if he wants to win this one."

"Do you think it's because of Ryuzaki?" Mari asked. Ever since facing Ryoma at the club, Mari stayed well away from him. She truly repented for her mistake and concentrated all of her efforts on finding Sakuno. However, just like others, she could not find anything at all.

Ryoga patted her head gently, trying to cheer the girl up. "I know you did your best. Don't look so down, angel face."

Mari blushed, "…Thanks…For being supportive…"

Ryoga had been a true friend to help her out. Now that she had her eyes opened, she finally admitted the attraction she has felt for Ryoma's brother. But before she can admit her feelings for Ryoga, Mari has promised herself that she has to first correct her mistakes with Ryoma and Sakuno first.

Even though Ryoma kept mentally disciplining himself to stay with the game, his mind seemed to run off on its own and stray to thinking about Sakuno. This slowed his judgement and movement, causing him to lose another set 6-3.

"What is Echizen doing?" Sanada boomed, clearly not at all happy about the turn of event.

"Hmm, very interesting indeed…" Atobe mused to himself.

On the side of the court in the third intermission, Ryoma took a deep breath and put a towel over his face to try to collect his train of thoughts.

"Ok, try to calm down." He said to himself, "Have to get back on track! Try to remember what is important!"

As he continued to calm his inner self, his thoughts were disrupted by the starting announcement of the fourth set. Ryoma opened his eyes and stared at the gloomy sky. Before picking himself up, someone from the audience loudly boomed his name.

"Fight on, Ryoma! Ryoma Number 1" Tomoka shouted loudly, holding up a poster with Horio in the background.

Ryoma stared at the poster, unable to take his eyes off of it for even a second. It wasn't the coarseness of the drawing that drew his attention, but what it reminded him of. The poster showed only one thing, a bright tennis ball with his face in black markings. It jolted a memory from long ago. That was Sakuno's custom drawing of himself back in junior high. Both Sakuno and Tomoka kept a tennis ball just like this one.

Mesmerized by the familiar image, the memories of Sakuno from all those years ago came flooding back. He remembered the timidly disoriented girl whom he had first asked for directions when they first met, all those tennis lessons his father had forced him to teach her, of her running up to him when he received a serious cut on his eye lid…In his mind, images of her as a teenager were slowly being replaced by a compassionate beauty, who despite having lost her sight, still worked hard to succeed in life. He remembered every caring word she spoke, every graceful movement and that warm feeling whenever she smiled at him.

For the first time in the Wimbledon games, Ryoma finally smiled, feeling lighthearted all of a sudden. He finally remembered his purpose, his aggression and drive. Sakuno wouldn't want him to win for her; she would want him to win for himself.

Ryoma turned towards his opponent and smirked, "Sorry, but I'm taking the game."

With amazing speed and resolve, Ryoma took the last two set with jaw breaking speed, securing yet another grand slam title and adding another tale to his legend.

"He won! He won!" Tomoka shouted excitingly with a crushing embrace to her husband.

"Not a bad game, squirt." Ryoga smiled, congratulating his brother on the win. He hugged Mari tight and both of them cheered for Ryoma.

All of Ryoma's senpais and friends were all extremely happy for him.

"Not bad, at least it wasn't a waste of my time." Atobe said as a matter of fact, "Well, pressing matter calls, what a shame." He took a look at his expensive watch and pulled out his cellphone, leaving the rest of them to celebrate Ryoma's victory.

Ryoma pulled his cap off and threw it towards the audience. He looked up at the sky again and thought of Sakuno. _I won, Sakuno! I'm still the best!_

After the commotion has died down a little, the award ceremony commenced right away. Ryoma shook hands with his opponent and received the long awaited championship cup from the tournament officials. The crowd cheered once more at him.

The international press finally received the opportunity to interview the new champion. Ryoma held the cup next to him and looked around the stadium once more, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person he has been waiting for.

"Mr. Echizen, please, can you please look this way for the front page?" A reporter yelled. Ryoma was forced to redirect his attention back to the press, and posed impatiently for their photos.

"Mr. Echizen, I'm from New York Times, can you please give us a statement? How does it feel to win yet another grand slam title?" A female reporter forced through the crowed and pushed a microphone to Ryoma's face, waiting eagerly for a comment.

Ryoma did not reply, but looked right and left. Yet disappointingly, he did not see anyone he recognized.

"Mr. Echizen?" The reporter asked again.

Ryoma snapped his attention back to the people in front of him and sighed, knowing they won't leave him along unless they are satisfied with a statement.

Though he's never been too keen on giving interviews, his agent Max would kill him if he did not satisfy the publicity with a few words.

"I've never had any doubts on winning this title." The ever confident Ryoma replied shortly. He was about the leave when he stopped and took the microphone once again. The press were all surprised because it was well known Echizen Ryoma was a man of few words in front of the camera. To see him take the proactive approach on TV was certainly the first time.

"I just want to take this opportunity to relay my message to someone. If you are watching, as I'm sure you are, I just want you to know this championship belongs to us. I'll see you soon!" He looked into the camera and lifted the cup up.

"Echizen, who were you referring to? Is it the lady who was with you before?" The press grew excited by Ryoma's sudden speech, each of them wanting to get an inside story from the prince himself.

Ryoma waved once more at the crowd before walking toward the locker room. With only a few steps, a feminine voice came on the announcement, "Ryoma…"

Ryoma froze and looked up wildly. At the precise moment, a zeppelin in the sky shadowed over the stadium and effectively silenced the crowds' voices. Surprisingly, petals of cherry blossom danced from the sky. The entire crowd was awed by the beauty of the mysterious phenomenon.

"I told you I would come back to you." A woman, led by Atobe, slowly descended down the steps and onto the center field. Ryoma could only stare speechlessly at her.

Sakuno, dressed in the most elaborately designed pale pink dress, walked gracefully towards him. Her long luscious hair was tied in two braids, just like how she had it in junior high school, and exactly the same from his memory. She stopped in about ten paces away from him, holding tightly to the microphone, while the press frantically captured this moment on tape. After releasing Atobe's hand, Sakuno swallowed nervously and put a hand out to smooth the dress, feeling the silkiness under her touch. Despite not being able to see herself, Sakuno knew the dress Shiori personally designed for her was elegant and perfect.

"Sakuno, your eyes…" Ryoma noticed the bandages on her face. It would seem that the surgery has indeed failed. Though he was happy to see Sakuno again, his heart sank, knowing how devastating she must have felt.

"Oh, this?" Sakuno touched her bandages, "Actually, I wanted you to be the first person I see after these comes off." She smiled.

Ryoma's hope soared, "Do you mean…?"

Without a reply, Sakuno slowly unwrapped the bandages, layer by layer, until all of it came off. Her eyes remained closed, and Ryoma waited for her reaction. He has never been more nervous in his life.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes, adjusting her vision to the sudden light. Her sight was blurry and cloudy at first, but as she became accustomed to the light, her eyes automatically sought a familiar face in front of her.

Sakuno gasped. After six years, she was finally seeing Ryoma for the first time. He was still as attractive as ever, with a pair of piercing cat eyes and lean muscular body. The boy she remembered from a long ago has grown to be a man of many achievements. Moreover, his face beamed with softness, as he looked at her with a loving gaze she has always dreamed of seeing.

Ryoma pushed pass the press and slowly walked towards her. The closer he was to her, the more he realized how much he had missed her. When he finally stood in front of her, he pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear. "I missed you, Sakuno."

"Me too…" Sakuno replied in a tiny voice, feeling tears of joy gathering in her eyes.

Ryoma pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes, "You're late. Did you lose your way again?"

She laughed at his tone of voice, "Hey, no complaining! I had trouble tying these," She said as she pulled on her long braids. "It's been ages and I had to get a bit of help to get them done."

Ryoma felt her braids at her back and looked down at her joyous feature.

"I don't need these to recognize you anymore." He said while slipping the hair ties off of the end of her braids, sending her loose hair cascading down her back. Ryoma cupped her face with his hand and hugged her once more.

"It seems this calls for an official announcement, wouldn't you say?" Atobe cut in, holding a small box in his hand.

Sakuno looked puzzled, but Ryoma nodded his appreciation at his former rival. Atobe smirked and threw the box directly into Ryoma's hand.

Ryoma led Sakuno to the center of the stadium, "Ladies and gentleman! On this special day, I have an announcement to make." With further words, Ryoma got down on his knee and opened the box in his hand, revealing a large diamond ring.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, I've never been the romantic type so this is probably going to be the most romantic moment you can expect of me, but…well…will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

The whole crowd blasted the stadium with cheers, encouraging Sakuno to accept the prince's proposal.

Sakuno could not believe Ryoma proposed to her on television. She blushed a rosy red on her cheeks but did not shy away from Ryoma's gaze. She gathered her courage and answered, "Ryoma…was there any doubt that I'll say no?"

"None whatsoever." He smirked and secured the ring on her finger. He stood up and announced to the world, "Ladies and gentlemen, please meet my fiancé, Ryuzaki Sakuno."

The entire audience went wild at the dramatic ending, and congratulated on the couple's beautiful beginning.

As the couple stared happily at each other, thunder boomed above and down came drizzles of rain.

"Nice timing, if I do say so myself." Ryoma said smugly.

Sakuno punched him softly on the chest, while Ryoma smiled and bend down to capture her mouth for a soft kiss.

* * *

After the presses' raging report and coverage, it was finally Ryoma and Sakuno's wedding. The couple has decided to host a private wedding with only close friends and relatives. The location of the wedding was safely protected from the public's eye with the help of Max and Sakuno's parents.

At the wedding banquet, Sakuno entered with a richly designed wedding gown that was breathtakingly beautiful. Her father escorted her in and gave her hand away to Ryoma.

As they both took their vows, they spoke with of love, commitment and trust. All of their friends and family applauded the couple, as they have all been witnesses to this long journey.

"Ryoma, Sakuno, both you of you looked great." Ryoga walked over to offer his congratulation to the couple.

The couple smiled happily in appreciation.

"By the way, there's someone here to see you." Behind Ryoma, Mari came out.

Ryoma's smile vanished and tightened his grip on his wife. Sakuno chided Ryoma and walked forward to take Mari's hands.

"I know I'm not welcomed here, but I just want to apologize to you in person and tell you how sorry I am." She hung her head low.

"Miss Mari, I'm so glad to have you at the wedding. Please, no apology is necessary. On the contrary, we have you to thank for."

"What?" Ryoma said.

"Ryoma, had Miss Mari not said all those things to me, we would never have made it here today. Don't you think you should be thanking her?" Sakuno asked.

"Humph!" It was all Ryoma could say.

"Really? You're not mad at me? I'm so happy! Thank you so much!" Mari was so moved by Sakuno's words that she hugged her. Ryoma immediately disengaged the two women and pulled Sakuno to his side.

As Ryoga and Mari walked away, Mari couldn't help but feel much better now. "I feel like something heavy has finally been lifted from my chest. I guess everything turned out to be the best."

"Well, not quite." Ryoga dragged Mari onto the dance floor, "There's only one thing left to make this the perfect day." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Mari pushed Ryoga away and looked up, "Do I have to do everything myself, stud muffin?" She wrapped her hands around his neck. Then she leaned up and gave him a long awaited kiss.

As Sakuno and Ryoma danced, Sakuno sighed with content.

"Sighing already, wife?" Ryoma joked.

"Everything worked out wonderfully. I don't think I can be any happier than this. If only…"

"?"

"If only Shiori can also be here to share our joy." Sakuno said regrettably. Her friend has given her so much help, and also this magnificent wedding dress.

"You mean your mysterious friend? We do owe her a huge favor." Ryoma has heard from Sakuno on all the help she has received from Tsukimori Shiori. Ryoma thought her name sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite remember where he has heard of her. At the same time, Sakuno told him a little about her relationship with Sanada and how he must never reveal anything to anyone.

At the end of the banquet, Sakuno was ready to throw the bride's bouquet on the stage. "Here goes!"

As all the single ladies jumped to grab the bouquet, it bounced off many pairs of hands. The ladies all screamed and reached as hard as they can. In the end, the bouquet popped and landed with the most unexpected person.

Sanada felt something was being thrown at him and reflexively caught the bouquet in his hand. He stood dumbfounded at the flowers and looked up to all the angry stares from the bachelorettes.

The entire crowd laughed and cheered him on, making him extremely embarrassed.

Sakuno looked down warmly at all of the people around her. As she looked on, she caught a familiar person just outside of the door.

Sakuno grabbed Ryoma's hand and whispered to him, "It's Shiori…"

Ryoma also looked over and bowed his head at her. Shiori smiled and waved at them before walking away.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at each other, feeling her appearance has finally completed this memorable day.

* * *

Shiori tucked a few strand of her hair back and smiled at herself. Sakuno has finally found her happiness.

"I guess happy endings do exist…but it's just not for me…" She sighed as she prepared to exit the elevator door.

When she door opened, she looked up and saw someone she did not unexpect, "Genichirou…"

"I knew it was you…Shiori…" He saw a glimpse of her outside the door and immediately took the stairs to cut her off on the main floor.

Shiori gasped and tried to push past him, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the elevator. Sanada inserted his key card for the top floor, never letting go of his grip.

"What are you doing? Let me go." She struggled and tried to twist her wrist out of his hold.

"Not unless we talk, either I hold on to you or you promise not run away." He forced her to make a choice.

"….Fine. I see the years have not changed you in the slightest." She pulled her hand free and rubbed her wrist.

"On the contrary, there is a lot about me that is different now." He looked deeply into her eyes, to which she turned her gaze away.

When the elevator hit the top floor, he escorted her to the penthouse suite he was staying at.

Shiori looked hesitant about setting foot inside his room. The tension between them escalated when he closed the door behind him.

"If you want to talk, then talk. I don't have all day." She said impatiently.

Sanada took his jacket off and loosened his tie, "Please, have a seat."

"No, whatever you have to say, just say it already."

Sanada sighed and walked over to her. Shiori was instantly alarmed by his close presence. She took a step back, hoping to put some distance between them.

"Stop! Stay where you are. Don't come any closer." She warned.

"Then stop hiding from me."

"I am not hiding from you!" She said defensively, putting her arms around herself.

"Sakuno's dresses…I knew it was you the moment I saw it. That would explain why none of us could find her. You were the one helping her, right?"

Shiori flipped her hair, "So what if I was? It's none of your business."

"Then why were you afraid to show yourself?" Sanada pressed.

"I don't appreciate being interrogated. In case you forget, we are not engaged anymore. The agreement has been cancelled a long time ago. You are in no position to question me about anything." She reminded him. "There's nothing more we can say to each other. I shall take my leave."

Shiori replied and proceeded to leave. Yet Sanada's voice stopped her dead in the tracks, "I think there's some kind of misunderstanding. We are still engaged."

Shiori turned back, frowning at his words, "You lie! Our engagement was cancelled long ago. Our grandfathers…"

"No," He said firmly, "I never went to my grandfather. You are still my fiancé."

Shiori has never been so shocked in her life, "I don't believe you! You are lying! How could you not…? This must be a joke! You had every intention to stop this farce…Why didn't you cancel the engagement like you said you were going to?"

"I changed my mind." He replied honestly.

"You changed…" She felt dizzy. All this time he had her thought they were no longer related…How he must have laughed at her ignorance…

"If you don't believe me, you can ask your grandfather."

"Believe me, I will get to the bottom of this." She fumed, breathing hard from the sudden shock. But in truth, she was also afraid he was right.

She turned to leave the room, only to have him say to her, "Shiori, don't ever think of running away from me again."

She trembled slightly at his words, then slammed the door shut.

* * *

Yay! So there you have it, the end of the story! I literally pulled out some of my hair, trying to write a suitable ending for Ryoma+Sakuno. I hope this doesn't come out as being a little cheesy! o"

I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I have. I've left an opening for SanadaXOC, but I'm not sure if I will pursue it or not. Sanada is one of my favorite characters in the story, and it really gives me a lot of freedom by pairing a new character with him. OR...perhaps I should go back and review my other unfinished stories, for the sake of other readers , (I know it sucks to have the story hanging...)

By all means, give me some comments while I take some time to sort out my thoughts!


End file.
